


Lucid Consequences

by Deityofdeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deityofdeath/pseuds/Deityofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs into the snakes den without considering the consequences. He's captured and instead of killing him Voldemort decides a fate worse than death. Will Harry survive this new assault? MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Lucidity

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 1: Silent Lucidity

Of all the stupid, moronic, idiotic, dangerous and possibly even deadly things I could do this was the highest on the list and possibly one I would never live to regret. Even now as I find myself watching the many Death Eaters making their way in and out of this old seemingly abandoned building I feel nothing. Okay, I feel something but it isn't the fear I should feel. Perhaps all that has happened has made me nutters. Nutters...that's something Ron would say.

Ron...

Ron was now trapped inside this building. He and Hermione both and all those left at the order wanted to wait, wait and see, wait and think of plan, wait while my best friends who have been there for me through thick and thin are being tortured and possibly they just might be dead. They're not the only ones. It seems that the Death Eaters are going for the people I hold most dear and even those I called I friend and ally. First my parents, next Cedric, then Sirius, and then Dumbledore and now they not only have my two friends but the girl who has stolen my heart and thoughts, Ginny Weasley.

I have to do something. I know it's most likely a trap and I know that giving me over to them won't solve anything but I am who I am. I can't sit back and lucidly wait for my friends and girlfriend to be rescued. So I go into danger lucidly. I guess neither is a great idea but at least I feel I am doing something if I am here now.

I shudder to think such dreadful things. Keep your thoughts positive Harry! Don't let the pessimistic attitude of those at the order bring you down. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are grieving and heart broken for their missing son and daughter. Knowing them, they were just as distraught about Hermione.

As I stand in this alley in the dark I watch as a lone hooded figure walks toward my alley for the second time and this time I see no one around. It is my one chance. As he nears me I extend one hand from my Invisibility cloak and aim it carefully just as the mans bulk covers the entire alley way I whisper "Stupefy" and watch as the figure falls to the muddy and dirt cobble ground of the alley way. I quickly grab his arms and pull him to the back of the alley before stripping him of his cloak and mask and then quickly slip both on over the invisibility cloak, letting only my hands and feet show. I manage to tuck the invisibility cloak inside my pants and sleeves to keep it from slipping down. It wouldn't do to have my legs and hands suddenly become invisible at an in-opportune time.

I stood and walked at the same pace I observed the guard doing until I had reached the inside of the doorway to an old rickety hide out. A guard also covered head to toe by cloak and mask asked for the password and I grinned knowing full well the other couldn't see it as I replied with "Agkistrodon Piscvoorus".

An appropriate password if you were Slytherin and one that was hard to discover. I have the twins' extendable ears to thank for the password.

The man nodded and let me through with a nod. I walked past well kept halls with various portraits and paced around looking for any place they would have most likely kept prisoners. Common sense would say that in a house like this the only appropriate place to keep prisoners would be the basement or cellar so that's where I headed.

Luck was always fickle. I was either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky. Extremely lucky meaning I had once again survived a near death experience and extremely unlucky meaning I was going to be tortured, have someone I love tortured, having someone I know and/or love killed or myself being on the end of the killing curse and if I had ANY luck I would be killed right away without the nasty business of torture.

"Hey, you!" I felt a chill make its way up my spine and turned around to face the source of an all too familiar voice.

There stood none other than the greatest git and bane of my existence, Severus Snape. He was clad as he always was, in the same thick black robes with his shoulder length black hair greasy and unkempt which was most likely due to an excessive amount of time spent in a non-ventilated room slaving over a boiling cauldron making the many potions he seemed to excel at. He had an almost tired expression across his face along with his usual scowl. I hated that scowl and I hated him. He was the one who killed Dumbledore. Some defended him and yet I couldn't. I knew he was in the order and I knew Albus held him in high esteem but they didn't see Severus turn his wand against his protector and father like figure. I had. I had seen it and I was desperate to show Professor Snape how I feel. I had to contain my feelings. Now was not the time to cause a ruckus.

"Go down to the basement where the prisoners are and keep an eye on them!"

What luck! Luck with me tonight! Let's just hope it's not feeling fickle. Or perhaps it wasn't luck at all. Perhaps it was a trap. Or perhaps it was merely coincidence but there was a look in Snapes eyes that told me it wasn't. His look said what he couldn't or wouldn't, "Don't fuck this up Potter".

I nodded and said in the roughest and thickest voice I could manage, "Yes."

I saw the door where he had pointed as he spoke and made my way over to it. I opened it and closed it behind me as I stepped down the first of many steps. I counted as I made my way down them. Thirteen. How cliche can you get? Thirteen. An unlucky number for an unlucky mission.

At the bottom of the steps I was amazed to actually see a small set of cells. There weren't many, just three and they were pretty small. There was no copper smell of blood nor any other bodily fluid much to my relief and in upon walking closer I saw Hermione and Ginny huddled together in the very first cell looking very scared and miffed at the same time but there seemed to be no bodily harm beyond a few bruises and scratches. Thank Merlin for small blessings. I then looked in the next cell and saw it was empty but in the next and last cell down stood a very pissed Ron Weasley. I saw he had a few more bruises than the girls but he too seemed in good health. I had no time to spare.

I took out my wand and watched Hermione and Ginny's eyes grow wide but they're faces showed defiance. I aimed my wand at the lock to their cell and whispered "Alohomora"" and watched as the cell door popped open. I then slid the mask off and tossed it to Hermione before running to Ron's cell and said the same spell causing the door to swing open. Ron opened the door and wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing hug.

"Blimey mate! Am I ever happy to see you!"

"Save the hugs for later, Ron." I said smiling as I slid off the Death Eater robe and handed it to him. I then tugged the ends of the invisibility cloak out from under my clothing and tossed it to Ginny.

"I want you two to use the cloak to get out of here. Ron and I will trail you in the Death Eater get up."

Hermione tossed Ron the mask and then looked pointedly at me, "How in the world are you both supposed to get out of here with one DE robe and mask?"

I stared at her and almost laughed at such an obvious question, almost laughed because I hadn't thought that far.

"You haven't thought that far have you", Stated and exasperated Hermione.

I shrugged and looked towards the stairs, "If someone sees us on our way out I'll just pretend to run from Ron and have him shout the alarm that Harry Potter's somehow managed to get inside."

She sighed and took my answer. We didn't have time to mull over other possibilities. Hermione and Ginny donned the Invisibility cloak and climbed the stairs with Ron not long after and me trailing behind. We had made it up the steps and were to the door I had entered through earlier where Ron opened it and stepped out followed by Hermione and Ginny who remained unseen. Just as the guard was about to say something Ron and Ron was about to make a move to silence him I watched as Lucius Malfoy walked towards the door. I hid in the shadow of the doorway still unseen by the guard and yet so close to freedom. Ron kept walking and I hoped that Hermione and Ginny were ahead of him and almost out of harms way. Lucius continued approaching and when I saw Ron get a safe distance where he could apparate I ran from my hiding spot as fast as I could and unfortunately wasn't fast enough when I heard a whispered "Crucio".

It felt like my entire body was being broken apart inch by inch and then squeezed. I fell to the ground where I convulsed in the dirt until everything went black.

To Be Continued...

I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes or OOC. This is my FIRST HP fic ever.

Notes:

"Agkistrodon Piscvoorus" is the Latin name for the Cottonmouth. It is a poisonous snake that habitats marshes, streams, lakes and swamps. Its venom is Hemolytic, meaning it destroys red blood cells. It is an extremely dangerous species.


	2. Hush Now, Don't You Cry

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 2: Hush Now, Don't You Cry

I felt the haziness of sleep dissipate along with all sense of security that had been in the back of my mind. The first thing I noticed was my lack of clothes and how cold I now felt. The next thing I noticed was the painful bite of the manacles that now held my hands against what seemed to be a wooden table. I felt stretched and knew I was lying on my stomach atop this table like contraption. I also noted the pain in my ankles was similar to that in my wrists and upon moving they heard the familiar clank of metal chains. I was chained against a table with my feet chained to the floor with my legs spread so that all could see what normally would be hidden.

That wasn't my most disturbing discovery. I looked up and saw a small circle of men and women surrounded me and all seemed to be smirking, all except Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Lucius seemed to find the view not to his liking if the disgusted look on his face was any indication. Snape as always had the same malicious scowl upon his face. I then felt a cold hand run along my buttocks and up to the divide between and from there it went to my back and along my spine and continued traveling until I felt cold claw like fingers trace my cheek and then I had a face to go with the hand as the figure of Voldemort knelt in front of me. I tried to keep my breathing steady and not allow the fear I felt deep inside to show.

"Always the brave Griffyndor aren't we Potter?" He asked smiling cruelly making his face look even more serpent like.

I clenched my jaw and ground my teeth tightly trying not to answer and make the situation worse than it already was.

"What's wrong Potter? Cat got your tongue? Or could it be that you've finally lost all your bravado?"

I forcefully turned my head away causing his hand to fall from my face and growled, "I still have my bravado. I just chose not to mention the fact that the supposed strongest wizard who is feared by all is so afraid of me that he couldn't fight me in a fair battle, he had to strip me nude and chain me to a table to have any chance at succeeding."

I felt myself grin in almost deranged way as I looked around as far as I could turn my head to stare at all those around me.

"But this isn't the first time. No. You like having those you kill as harmless as babes or did until it was a babe that had done you in eh Moldy Shorts?"

I heard the many inhaled breaths of surprise and grinned even as I saw all the terrified faces and felt the first stab of pain in my right shoulder. I gasped from the pain and surprise but shoved all my hate into the pain as a main way to help deal with it. I managed to bite my lip to keep from gasping or yelling out again as what I presumed was a knife was yanked from my shoulder. I felt it enter my thigh and bit harder on my bottom lip, tasting copper fill my mouth. I felt slices and stabs of pain every so often but managed to concentrate on the silver cobra head of Lucius Malfoy's cane. His serpent cane with its bright emerald eyes twinkling and reflecting the light so beautifully.

I saw that serpentine face in front of mine again and resisted the urge to laugh at his attempt to prove his point. He hadn't proven anything. He had however managed to prove my point. He had proven he was a cowardly monster.

"Are you ready to change your tune, Potter?"

I sucked as much blood and spit as I could into the center of my mouth and then spit it into his face.

He growled in anger and began to slap my face repeatedly. I felt a black fuzziness creep into my mind and vision and then he stopped, as if he were afraid to let me pass into the silence of unconsciousness.

"Severus, I want you to go make me a special potion."

"Anything my lord."

"I want a pregnancy potion. The most potent one you can make."

"Yes, Lord Voldemort. It will be ready in a day."

"Good, good."

I heard the familiar swish of robes as Snape left the room and then the circle tightened.

"Now, while we wait for Severus I will allow you all to have your fine with Mr. Potter. Make sure he knows what kindness I tried give him with a quick death."

Voldemort turned and left, leaving me to the wolves, or should I should I say vipers?

"Which one of us should go first?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"I want no part in this", replied a disgusted Lucius.

"I though you went both ways Malfoy?" Asked another voice.

"Men, not boys" I heard him say and then I heard him leave as well as a few others. I don't know how many left nor how many stayed. I did know that I heard robes ruffling and then I felt a hard and hot piece of flesh pressed against my rear and then I felt a searing pain that only got worse as that hard piece of flesh forced its way past my tender flesh, ripping and tearing as it went and then the person to whom this evil piece of flesh belonged began a frantic and fast paced rhythm. I heard a harsh crying and wondered where that horrible sound of pain was coming from. With a finally harsh shove I felt him empty himself inside me and with the last scream and I realized that scream of pain and agony was coming from me.

As soon as that person finished another took his place and another and another until I was joyously claimed by the comforting darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 3: Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

I felt the cold fuzziness of sleep dissipate and cursed it for its quick exit. In its wake it left pain. Pain that only came from severe beatings, cuts and wounds and the rape I had been forced to endure repeatedly. I felt the fuzziness still which meant I had lost a good amount of blood. I'm betting most of the blood loss is due to the stab wounds received yesterday. Was it yesterday? Had only one day passed? Could it possibly still be the same day?

I also noticed the lack of stickiness between my legs and thighs. Someone, possibly one of my many rapists had had the decency to clean up afterwards. I doubted this was their work because I was also covered with a thin blanket of some sort but who am I to ignore such a small blessing? Thank Merlin for small blessings. Although blessings only went so far. If I had been truly blessed, none of this would have happened.

I closed my eyes again and whispered a quick prayer to anyone listening to let me see a quick death instead of what I went through last time. I could always bite my tongue should such a thing happen again.

"You will do no such thing!"

I know that voice! Snape! Snape is here. Wait, had I said that part about the tongue out loud?

"We will get you out of here Potter. Just be patient, everything will workout in due time."

Okay, I must be nutters. Snape was offering me kind words of encouragement. I need a recording device! If I'm nutters then the rest of the world needs to know that Snape is not a totally uncaring bastard.

"..otter!"

I was flipped onto my back and that was a bad move on Snapes part. I hissed through my teeth and resisted to the urge to throw up. I don't remember ever being in such a bad state of pain that a mere movement intensified the pain to the point of puking. But then again, I had never been raped repeatedly and stabbed multiple times. I suppose there's a first for everything. Who knows, maybe I can accomplish my first time throwing up on Snape. That would be a memorable first to have since I can't fall back on remembering my loss of virginity fondly.

"Potter! Snap out of it and try to listen."

I looked up into two pairs of eyes and tried to concentrate. Wait a difference in eyes. One set dark ebony pools like a never ending ink well and the other an icy gray like the cloudiest winter day. Although their personalities were almost alike. Come to think of it, both had the same expression deep within their eyes. It was almost as though they shared the same pain.

Wait a minute! Why in the world was Lucius Malfoy here? Why did he look so concerned while looking down at me?

I saw emotions pass across their faces and one of those looks was realization. Had they noticed my curiosity? Or had they seen something else in my expression?

"We need you to hear us out Potter...Harry", Snape seemed to stumble over my name in an awkward way and he seemed nervous.

"To get things out of the way so that I won't be interrupted with your incessant questions I will tell you now that yes, Lucius is also a spy for the Order."

I looked up into Lucius' eyes and saw worry and affirmation and then looked back up into Snapes eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"Today I must give you a pregnancy potion, a very potent one. As you know my potions seldom fail in their duty to do whatever it is that they are made to do and therefore if I give you this potion and the Dark Lord comes for you and believe me he will, you will be pregnant with his child."

"Lord Voldemort? Me? Pregnant? Wait a minute! Wizards can have babies?"

"If they couldn't then we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we? Really Potter use your brain!"

No matter how serious this was I still found it amusing that whenever Snape got angry with me he would revert to calling me Potter.

"Please remain silent and listen, we haven't much time to explain everything", Lucius said flippantly and yet he sounded worried and anxious.

"Lucius have been mulling over how to solve this problem and we can only come up with one way to help you without blowing our covers."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this...

"You can get impregnated with Lord Voldemorts child or...we could give you the pregnancy potion now and you could allow one of us to impregnate you."

I blinked up at both of them before closing my eyes and mulling what had just been said over in my already befuddled mind.

I could carry Voldemort Junior or I could carry Snape or Lucius' child. Decisions, decisions. Well go with the lesser evil if you can. What was one more man between my legs? I was already ruined. I don't think I can look Ginny in her smiling eyes after this. I doubt I'll be able to face any of the Weasleys let alone anyone else I know.

I opened my eyes and stared at Snape, "What if I don't get pregnant?"

"Lucius and I have discussed this and the only ways to make sure you definitely conceive from one of us and not Lord Voldemort is to let both of us try."

Was Snape blushing? This is a first! And I believe there's something else in those eyes. Is it lust? Is he lusting for me?

I looked up at Lucius whose features showed disdain and dislike and yet in his eyes I saw the same lust filled emotion. Well at least they somewhat wanted me and they would enjoy the making of this child. I just hoped I wouldn't cry out again. The worst part was knowing I had cried out in pain while I was taken and that they took joy at seeing tears fall from my eyes.

"Is there anyway...you could keep it from..."

Why is it now I have trouble saying it? Am I embarrassed because it's them or am I just afraid what the answer will be?

"Will it hurt?"

I looked at Lucius thanking him silently for saying what I could not. He looked over at Snape and both seemed to share a silent conversation with the merest of looks and then they both looked down at me.

"I can heal you a bit more and give you a small dose of pain relieving potion to keep the pain from last nights wounds from interrupting what pleasure can be felt when we join."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt the blanket get lifted from my lower body and heard a soft murmur and then an almost small tickling sensation swept through my lower body and most of the pain disappeared. I saw Snape stand and walk away and return a few seconds later with two small corked bottles. One was a deep violet and the other an interesting shade of magenta. I sat up and took the offered violet one and swigged it down with one gulp before handing the empty bottle back to Snape who handed it to Lucius.

"This is the pregnancy potion. After this, there is no going back Po...Harry."

I nodded and took the potion from his grasp and stared at it, "What happens after we...you know..."

"Lord Voldemort will have to bed you, but I have prepared a numbing agent for when that happens. You feel nothing and as long as you play the part of victim he will be none the wiser", answered Snape.

"After that we are to return to the wizarding world and your friends and tell the sad tale of how Harry Potter was raped by the Dark Lord and now carries his child", said Lucius in a bored and irritated voice.

"We of course planned to take you either to the Weasley's or Grimwald place. Either place is safe. Is there one you prefer to the other?"

"Ask me that after..."

They both nodded and I downed the magenta potion in two gulps before turning looking at both men and tossed the bottle somewhere behind me listening as it crashed somewhere on the stone floor.

"We have an hour to do what has to be done. Who goes first?"

I looked at Lucius at the comment and tried not to think and not to be there. Thinking of anything but what was about to happen.

"I'll go," said Lucius at Snapes inability to answer.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of rustling clothing and after what seemed like minutes I felt him push me back against a bed of cloth that I assumed to be his clothing. I felt him cove my body with his, removing the blanket and tossing it aside while his hands ghosted over my body in ways I had never been touched before. His mouth tenderly kissed my jaw and neck, nibbling and biting from time to time and then it wandered to my mouth where I felt his tongue trace my tightly closed lips, asking for entrance that I gave. His tongue explored my mouth slowly and then quickened its pace as if he liked what he found and I found myself joining in this game, this new sensation of tongues dueling and dancing inside our mouths.

I felt his hands tweak and pinch and pull at my nipples causing them to harden and ache for more. His hands continued their assault until his mouth left mine and then his hands were replaced with his mouth and his hands continued to wander along my body to my sides and hips and onto my inner thighs. I felt his fingers go near my damaged entrance and tensed. He felt it and slowly continued until I felt my worry melt away at the pleasure his talented fingers had brought as they tickled and tortured that sensitive ring of muscle to my opening. I felt something warm and slippery on his finger and then that finger slowly entered me and he moved it around wildly causing me to moan almost embarrassedly. He soon had two fingers and then three and then four inside of me before he took all of them out leaving me feeling empty. I hadn't felt empty for very long because soon I felt him push himself inside me and only a minor discomfort could be felt. He slowly began a rhythm of entering me and pulling out and as I got used to it he went faster and then he touched something deep inside of me that cause me to cry out in pleasure. I saw little white lights flash before my eyes and I arched into him begging him to find it again and he did with the same wonderful result. He did this continuously and to my surprise he grabbed my aching cock and pumped along with his thrusting and I cried out as I came unabashedly into his hand moaning my pleasure. I felt him tense inside me and then I felt him grow larger and afterwards a familiar feeling of something hot filled me deep inside. He collapsed on top of me for a minute or two, both of us fighting to catch our breath.

"I think I can do better than that", I heard Snape say aloud.

"You say that now, but wait until you are deep inside him. For one so inexperienced and one who had been so horribly treated his first time, he is very responsive", said Lucius as I felt him do a push up off of me and then moved so that his now flaccid member slid from my body.

Snape almost looked to be grinning as he stripped naked as both Lucius and I watched. I was amazed at how well built he seemed. His robes hid a very nice body.

He knelt in front of me and he too seemed very aroused. His own member seemed a tad bit thicker than Lucius' had been. I mentally smacked myself. Where were these thoughts coming from? I thought myself straight and yet here I was contemplating my Professors body as well as the body of Lucius Malfoy. What would Hermione and Ron say? What would Ginny say? Merlin! What would Draco think? But it would be worth it to see Malfoy's face when I told him his father had buggered me.

Snape knelt in front of me and gave me a mind blowing kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth with abandon and then slip to the back of my mouth as though he were hunting for treasure in my mouth. I met his tongue with my own and while we had a duel of tongues his hand wandered to my neglected member which seemed to swell once again with his touch. He took a hold of it and pumped it in a slow rhythm while we kissed. I felt him fall back against the floor and I gasped as I found myself lying atop him and his well muscled chest. He grinned at my look of surprise and then lifted me up so that I knelt above his hard and waiting shaft.

"This way you can control the depth and pace", he said answering my confused and flustered expression.

He positioned his member at my entrance and I nodded understanding what had to be done and blushed none the less as I lowered myself slowly onto his member. I felt my body stretch as the head entered past that first ring of muscle and as soon it was in I felt myself almost slide completely down to the base. He stopped my body and helped me kneel up and then slide down again and he did this a few times until I had adjusted to his girth before I finally was able to slide all the way down to the base and sit on pelvis. I couldn't help but throw my head back as he pushed upwards into the same bundle of nerves Lucius had found. He continued this until I felt the familiar growth inside me and felt him vibrate inside me before once again a hot stickiness filled me causing me to come as well all over his chest and stomach. He moved a few more times cause another small orgasm to rock both of us as we came again.

Lucius came over and lifted me from Snapes tired body, causing the other man to moan and me to convulse in pleasure as Snape slid from my body.

"I'll get him cleaned up and then take him to Lord Voldemort", said Lucius as he led me to my blanket and sat me on it. He took out his wand and said a cleaning spell and I was more than glad to be clean of the body fluids and sweat that had covered me.

Lucius helped me up and wrapped the blanket around me before turning me to face him, "It will seem like forever and it might even seem like no hope is in sight but think back to what just happened and let it help you through the worse of it."

I nodded and noticed that haunted look in his eyes again that had failed to show in his voice. He had experienced something similar to this himself. That was advice given from experience. I wondered if he and Snape had been through something similar.

"I'll be along shortly with the potion look alike", said Snape as he redressed himself.

"Thank You."

Both stopped what they were doing and looked over at me.

I felt something hot make a trail down my cheeks and then to my chin where it disappeared. I let a naked hand snake its way from the blanket and touch my eyes and then my cheek and held it in front of my eyes.

Wetness covered that hand and I knew that, that wetness was my very own tears. Tears I couldn't cry earlier were now escaping. Their kindness had brought out the tears I had hidden away deep inside.

I quickly wiped them away with a feeling of hatred and weakness at such a display of emotions. I turned to face a door that Lucius had been leading me to and stood next to Lucius waiting for him to move. He seemed to sense my readiness and walked to the door, opening it and then took me by the hand and pulled me through before closing it. He pulled me harshly down the hallway, past some of those who had raped me the other night. I looked straight ahead not wanting to see their knowing and smug looks. Lucius stopped in front of a large cedar door and knocked. Voldemorts familiar voice yelled 'enter' and Lucius did just that, tugging me harshly behind him.

We entered and Lucius swung me so that I had to claw at the blanket to keep it from falling and then he tossed me to the floor. I landed on my right thigh and stayed there; waiting for Voldemort to do the same dirty thing the other men had done the other night.

"Very good, Lucius. You may go now. Return in an hour."

"Yes, My Lord."

Just as Lucius strutted towards the door another knock sounded and Lucius opened it to allow Snape entrance.

"Welcome Snape. Have you the potion?"

"Yes, My Lord. It is done. One does shall do it. It is the most potent version known to the wizard world."

"Very good! Return in an hour with Lucius and then both of you can take the boy and yourselves to those morons and show them just how important their little Potter is to them!"

With that the door closed and my own personal hell began.

To Be Continued...

A chapter a night! This is my personal best. Let's just hope I can get over my arthritis long enough to start Chapter 4.


	4. You're lying safe in bed

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 4: You're lying safe in bed

"Very good! Return in an hour with Lucius and then both of you can take the boy and yourselves to those morons and show them just how important their little Potter is to them!"

With that the door closed and my own personal hell began.

I don't know how many times he took his pleasure with my body, nor do I really want to know. All I know is that my inner thighs were wet and sticky with Voldemorts seed as well as inside of me. I tried to pretend I couldn't notice but the more I tried the more I noticed. I tried to use what Lucius had said and what small amount of pleasure I had felt when coupling with them for that hour that had felt more like mere moments. Moments that would haunt for good and bad reasons.

I felt him shudder behind me and then thrust violently into me once again before pulling out just as harshly and pushing me away from him causing me to fall flat on my stomach on the cold floor once again. I just lay there, naked for all to see breathing and staring ahead waiting for all of this to end. Praying that the darkness would take me again like it had, so mercifully last time. I had no need to pass out this time because a loud knock filled the room and covered up the sound of my own harsh breathing.

The door opened and I heard two sets of shoes scuff their way across the room as well as the all too familiar voice of Severus Snape.

"Shall we take him now, My Lord?"

"Yes, yes. Take him from my sight."

I felt someone drape something over me and then move my body so that I was now starring up into a familiar pair of ebony eyes. I saw a billowing black robe being wrapped around my thin frame and felt it tighten against my body before I was lifted off the cold floor and cradled in a pair of strong warm arms. I huddled to the warmth and closed my eyes.

"Inform me as soon as he begins to show signs."

With that said I felt Snape move and I just lay there in his arms with my eyes closed knowing that soon the worst of it would be over. The door clicked shut behind us and we walked in silence, the only sounds were those of rustling clothing and the clomping of shoes. I heard another door open and then I felt the cold air of outside. I opened my eyes and saw the blinding light of a lamp post. I watched it float past with an avid curiosity and then I felt a familiar pull at my naval as the scenery around us disappeared and was replaced with that of Grimmauld place.

I would know the smell, feel and sight of this house from any other. This place had become a home and a prison for me at the same time and it seemed as it be both once again.

I felt myself being lowered and then I felt my body lying on a plush bed. It felt comfortable and I wanted nothing more than to sleep and let the darkness claim me once again, in the hopes that this time I could receive a restful slumber. But it seemed like that wouldn't be aloud.

"We need you to stay awake, Harry."

I opened my eyes and this time I felt the painful sting of what I assumed was or would be a black eye. I could almost remember being hit once or twice in my right eye for being "unresponsive" during my rape. I looked up into the face of Lucius and wondered where Snape had gone.

"I'm going to help you into the tub for a quick wash. Severus is fire calling Madam Pomfrey."

I exhaled and nodded as I sat up as slowly as was physically possible and comfortable. I slid my legs over the edge of the bed and wondered why he didn't just take me into the bathroom to begin with. It would have been a lot easier. I suppose not everyone possesses common sense. Not that I'm one to talk. If I had common sense I wouldn't have been put in this situation to begin with.

I found leverage and pushed myself into a standing position and then shuffled past Lucius Malfoy, still wrapped in what I assumed was Professor Snapes outer robe. It smelled like him. Not necessarily a bad smell, just a unique one, a smell of herbs of various types, sweat and a deep cinnamon and ginger. This was Professor Snapes smell. Professor...It's odd calling someone Professor after you've had sex with them. I wonder if he'd be terribly upset if I started calling him Severus. I hope he doesn't. I am possibly carrying his child, his or Lucius' and possibly even Voldemort's. As if my life wasn't hectic enough, let's add a child into the mix and the possibility of an American talk show situation. Dudley used to watch those horrid things all the time. It always made me sick to my stomach to think that women didn't know who the father of their child was and now I had a whole new respect for them.

I can imagine the reaction of the wizarding world now! "Harry Potter, carrying the possible love child of You-Know-Who". I can imagine the words coming out of their mouths being harsh and filled with hate. I, their savior now needed a savior of my own and so far it looked like I had two of them.

I felt his presence behind me as I opened the bathroom door less than twelve feet away. I walked towards the tub and leaned over wincing, as I turned on the tap. Hot water and steam filled the room and I sighed at the thought of the water washing away pain and aches and the evidence left from my joining with Voldemort. When the tub was filled to my satisfaction I turned to look at Lucius.

"I think I can handle the rest. Thank You."

I sounded a bit abrupt but I didn't regret it. I was tired and in pain and ashamed of what had happened. He had seen my naked way too many times in my opinion and at the moment I just wanted to be left alone and with privacy.

He nodded and turned to leave shutting the door behind him, "Call if you need anything..."

And with the click of the door I shed the large black robe and lifted a leg up and over the edge of the tub and once that one was in I brought the other leg over before I slowly squatted into the water. I sat down gently and then leaned against the back of the tub, letting my body slide completely under the water. I stayed under the water for a moment before coming back up and gasping for breath. I saw an old bottle of shampoo and conditioner and grabbed it. Opening it I squeezed a nice palm size and then ran it through my unruly and wet black hair and then lathered it nice and good before dunking my head under the water. I grabbed a cracked bar of soap that was hard from its lack of use and then dipped it into the water lathering it up before I grabbed an old clean rag sitting on the edge of the tub. I lathered the rag and then proceeded to wash all of my body until I no longer felt dirty and used, or at least until I felt as clean as it was possible to get.

I stood up and grabbed a black towel on a towel rack and dried off my legs and body and quickly ran it through my hair before I wrapped it around my waist. I looked down at the black robe and saw bits of drying white spots and shook my head. I left it there on the bathroom floor as I stepped outside of the bathroom where I saw Ms. Pomfrey standing beside the bed with a worried look on her face. I could only guess at how much she knew and I didn't care to know what they had told her.

I walked over to the bed and smiled at her, "Hello Madam Pomfrey."

"Hello, Harry. Have a seat and I shall get started."

I did as she said and was more than grateful when she took out her wand and waved it saying something I hadn't heard before and a dressing gown similar to a hospital gown appeared on my body. I lay back and allowed her hands to roam over my body as she did test after test and checked every scratch, bruise, scar, nook and cranny. I only felt uncomfortable when she reached my still sore bottom. She chanted soft healing spellings every so often and when she had finished she ran her wand over my stomach and abdomen, her eyes wide at what she had discovered.

She looked into my eyes and I smiled sadly at her, "So I'm guessing I'm pregnant."

She looked saddened as she nodded and came up to hug me. I knew Madam Pomphrey was very professional but it seemed as though this was one thing she couldn't stay professional with. I returned her hug and we sat like that for a few minutes until both of us broke away wiping our eyes.

"I'm going to be your personal doctor Mr. Potter. I will be making visits at least once a month for the first few months. We'll discuss this further later."

I nodded and lay back down against the soft pillows. I felt my eyes closing and I struggled to stay awake.

"Is there anyway to tell who the father is?"

"Yes, we'll have to wait at least a month to be certain. Let the babe have time to grow and form a bit more before we can discover the other parent."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"No thank you's needed. Get some sleep dear. I'm predicting that after Severus calls the Weasley's you'll have quite a lot of visitors."

I chuckled and struggled to pull the quilt under me up and over me and was given a helpful hand. I thought it was Poppy but upon smelling herbs and spices mixed with sweat, cinnamon and ginger I knew it was Severus.

"Did you...hear?"

"Yes."

"One of you is a father..."

"Yes..."

I heard hesitation in his voice, almost as though he wanted to ask something else "Is there something you want to ask?"

"Do hate me? Us?"

I smiled at that and struggled to answer as the welcoming darkness of slumber pulled me down, "Ask me that in a month or two..."

I heard a surprised intake of breath and then a small grunt of amusement before all was black and a dream of me in small green field claimed my attention.

To Be Continued...


	5. It Was All a Bad Dream

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 5: It Was All a Bad Dream

I felt a small throb of pain hum through my whole body and as it became more persistent I could no longer try to sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around with a small amount fuzziness. I needed my glasses. Come to think of it...where were my glasses? Probably somewhere in that dingy old torture house crushed and beyond repair. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and managed to clear my vision a bit more. I must have been worse off than I thought if I hadn't noticed my lack of glasses and how bad my vision was. Then again, I did have the bullocks beaten out of me and I had my share of shocks in less than a forty eight hour period. Sure Potter, make excuses for yourself! Your nutters so you should just face up to it!

I was still dressed in the flimsy dressing gown from Poppy's examination and it wasn't nearly enough for me to walk around in. I sighed and stood up with only a little pain and managed to make my way to the bathroom to relieve my bladder. I couldn't help but to think of how much I should enjoy this while I could. Merlin knows that in a few months I'll be in the same condition as your every day pregnant woman, overly large and constantly urinating. I finished that thought as I finished emptying my bladder and stepped back out into the room where I saw Severus setting a few potions on the nightstand. I walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I see that you're awake."

I blinked at the odd tone of voice and could only assume that he was angry at something or someone else and just unknowingly took it out on someone else. I tried not to roll my eyes. This man was something else. He was such an enigma.

"Well I tried to sleep in longer but my whole body feels as though I've let the entire world supply of bludgers use it as a practice target."

He looked up at me and seemed to have a neutral expression on his face. I believe that in his eyes, I was also an enigma, something to pick apart and explore. Maybe in time we would have the chance to do that. Hopefully we could both survive this war and I could kill Voldemort and we could live happily ever after. I cracked a smile and he allowed the confusion to show this time. I shook my head and looked down at my barely covered lap.

"Um...I was wondering if you happened across any clothes I could wear?"

He looked me up and down and the corner of his lips moved upwards in an almost half smile, "I suppose we could find you something more suitable. I believe Lucius had asked Mrs. Weasley if she could find you a change or two of clothing."

I nodded and looked at a potion that he held out to me very briskly. I looked up at him questioningly and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I would try to poison you?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"What is it for?"

"It's a simple pain reliever, unless you would prefer some muggle version?"

I did laugh at that. The emotionless tone with which he said muggle version combined with the look of revulsion on his features was simply priceless. Perhaps Severus wasn't so bad after all.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll take what you've so kindly acquired and made for me Severus."

He raised and an eye in question and I downed the potion and grimaced at the foul taste before shaking my head and answering the unasked question.

"Severus, I can't very well keep calling you Snape or Proffessor Snape or even Proffessor after what we've done together. It just sounds...wrong. Although calling you Severus is a little odd as well."

"Well then what else do you deem worthy of calling me, Mr. Potter?"

I looked into his snarky grin and thought. Sever? No. Ev? No. Verus? No. Sev? Yes! That suited him and it didn't sound odd. I rather think it suits him.

"How about Sev?"

He seemed to mull it over and then nodded his assent and I grinned, "And if you're Sev do me a favor and call me Harry. Potter sounds like a reprimand."

"Reprimand?"

"Yes, the only time someone hears their last name outside of a school situation means that their usually in trouble and you're in really big trouble if they say your whole name, beginning, middle and end."

He gave another nod at that statement and handed me another potion bottle. Before I could even ask, "It'll help heal bruises and other small injuries and the one after this contains vitamins."

"Vitamins?"

"For a healthy pregnancy."

Oh...this is going to be an interesting year...

As I was finishing the other healing potion and just about to begin the vitamin one the door opened and a very flustered looking Lucius came in. His face was set in a scowl and his long platinum blonde hair was in disarray. He carried a small suitcase in his left hand and in his right was his serpent cane which he gripped tightly as he muttered to himself about an annoying woman. I could only hazard a guess that the annoying woman was none other than Mrs. Weasley.

He looked up and saw me sitting on the bed, potion in hand and tried to return to his usual cool demeanor but in my opinion he failed horribly. Part of me wanted to laugh and the rest of me felt sorry for him. Not just him but anyone else who had been on the receiving end of one irritated, worried or angry Mrs. Weasley.

He set the suitcase on the floor next to the bed and let out an irritated and exaggerated breath, "I'm very glad to see that you're awake. That...that...woman! She is driving me mad! She keeps insisting that we let her see you and when I told her you were asleep and I wouldn't permit her in until I had asked you she began to rant at me and tell me that you were her son and she had a right to see you. The woman is mad!"

I laughed. I laughed so hard that I had tears at the corners of my eyes and running down my face. When I had finally stopped I looked at two very similar looks of disbelief and surprise. I downed my last potion before I grabbed the suitcase and hauled it onto the bed next to me and opened it.

"She is like my mom. She's the only real mom I've ever known. She's been there for me through thick and thin. Her and all the Weasley's. They've given me a place to stay and rescued me from my horrible Aunt and Uncle's house on more than one occasion and she always has a willing ear", I said as I took out a pair of tan khakis, a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of black cotton boxers, a pair of white sox and a emerald green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knit for me, telling me how much the color matched my eyes.

"I do thank you for thinking of me and not letting her in. I would prefer to be dressed before I have to tell them all an edited version of what happened."

I thought about that. Did I really want to tell them everything now? No. Why? Because I had not only been raped repeatedly but I had also managed to bugger my Potion's Professor and one of the richest and most influential wizards of all time. Oh, the looks on their faces would be priceless. No. I must try to tell the truth as best as I can and leave out the biggest truths without lying. I could do this! I hope...

I stood up and walked a few feet away where I slipped on the boxers underneath the dressing gown. Once my boxers were on I decided that I was okay getting dressed in front of them. It didn't bother me to be naked in front of them; it was just a bit weird. They had had sex with me, what's the big deal with seeing me naked is the logic but then again...I still had no idea where we were to from here. I had never been one for one night stands. I believed in love. It was one belief I would not give up on. I didn't have to have marriage but I wouldn't be one of those people who would wander from person to person just for physical release. I wanted more. I had wanted a nice house with a big yard and a person to love and hold beside me and a few kids running around. I had this dream with first Cho in mind and then Ginny but with what had happened I had realized that I didn't want to bring Ginny into this. I had told her as much at the end of my sixth year. Even now I knew I was going to break her heart but at least I had a reason other than danger as issues not that having your life hang in the balance aren't a good reason. I had always found other men attractive to a certain extent and now I had a feeling why. I wasn't gay, I was bi. Love is love, right?

I sat down on the bed and slipped my socks on before I slid on the khakis and then the white long sleeved shirt. I slid the green sweater on over and then a pair of black sneakers before I walked towards the door, "So who else is here?"

Both men were standing now and watching me as if I were an exhibit at the zoo.

"Well most of the Order unsurprisingly", said a still annoyed Lucious.

If I hadn't been starring at the one and only Lucius Malfoy I might think that he was pouting. Come to think of it, Draco has the same exact expression. They both pout! It's laughable to think that this man who had once been a thing of fear for me was now on the verge of making me laugh because he was pouting. I bet if I called him on it he would answer with something like "Malfoy's don't pout".

As I walked out into the hallway I felt a brooding presence at my back and I knew it was Sev. "You really shouldn't be out of bed. If you faint or fall ill again it'll be us you're causing trouble for."

"I'm not letting everyone see me in bed. They've seen me laid up and injured enough times already; I will not add another to their list. That and I am just plain obstinate. Call it Gryffindor pride if you must."

I found the stairs and made my way down them at a slower pace than usual. The potions helped and I was near healed but the pain was still there, almost nagging like with its small presence. As I made my way down the stairs a familiar face peered from around the banister to look up at me with a small look of surprise and another of almost pity.

The familiar face was none other than the man who had become like a father to me, Remus Lupin. He was looking no worse for wear and his be speckled blonde hair had grown and inch or two longer since I had last seen him. I made it to the bottom and smiled up at him.

"Harry! I am glad to see you alive and well. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Yes, well I do have a bad habit of doing that."

I stepped down off the last step and wondered if Sev had anything a bit more powerful in the pain reliever potion department. I walked around the banister and past the small hallway where I saw Shacklebolt and Tonks standing in almost guard's positions.

"Ay' Harry! Good to see you up and about."

I smiled at her and noticed she had her hair black and a bit longer than usual with some of her hair done in small braids. Shacklebolt simply nodded my way and gave a muffled, "Good to see ya'". I smiled and made my way into the living room where gathered on the all the different types of furniture were many ginger heads and a few not as noticeable a color.

"Harry dear!"

I was almost knocked off my feet when Mrs. Weasley came over and embraced me in a large hug. She held me close to her bosom and ruffled my always messy black mane before holding me at arms length and examining me. She was as much my mother as my own mine had been. I imagine my mom would have been something like Mrs. Weasley if she were still living.

"Well a bit worse for wear as always but at least you're alive and that's all I can hope for dear."

I smiled at her brightly, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Before I knew it I was surrounded by ginger hair in a flurry of questions and happy greetings. As they all backed away to give me room and after a joke or two from Fred and George I found myself plopping down on a sofa next to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione lunged forward embracing me tightly sniffling quietly as she whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry Harry. I thought we'd last you that time."

"Aw...Mione'. You know me. I'm a bit like a roach, hard to kill and all that."

"We were bloody afraid you'd been killed mate! I couldn't calm the other two down when we'd apparated at the burrow."

I talked and socialized as much as possible told them as little of the truth as I could. They would find out eventually but for now I just wanted a bit of peace. I needed it. I did need to settle one thing on this night and there was no avoiding it. Looking across the room I saw Ginny and as our eyes connected she quickly broke eye contact and looked away looking upset and confused and a bit ashamed. I smiled and shrugged it off and when dinner was announced every walked into the kitchen except Ginny, Ron, Hermione and myself.

"You two go ahead, I'll be there in a sec."

Hermione gave me a look that said she would be there later if I needed to talk and Ron just shrugged and walked out as if he couldn't feel the tension building. He probably couldn't, he was a bit daft sometimes.

When it was just Ginny and I, I walked over to where she sat on the loveseat and sat across from her.

"Ginny..."

"Harry. You don't have to say it."

I looked at her surprised and confused.

"Maybe you were right. I don't know if 'this' will work. I know you were worried about me and you only want me to be safe, but every time you go off to fight I always get this feeling that I'll never see you again and I feel as though I can't breath and then I get this pain in my chest like my heart is shattering. I know you can't do anything about who you are and what you must do...but I don't think I'm strong enough Harry...I just don't..."

Tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks and I stood and pulled her into my arms. I held her and smelled her lavender scented hair and felt her tears dampen my shirt and as we both pulled away we knew that it was over. That we would be friends and that was all. I was Harry Potter and my life was always going to be in danger and she was Ginny Weasley and I knew that no matter how strong she is I couldn't make her go through what she had already gone through. I didn't want her to be home with children not knowing if her husband would return and now that I was pregnant I didn't want to bring her into any of that and what came with it either. She deserved better and even as I thought it I knew that better wasn't me.

"We're still friends. I'll always be there if you need to talk."

"Thanks Gin", I smiled at her and watched her walk to the doorway to the kitchen.

"You coming?"

"Nah...you go ahead. I'm going to go rest some more. I believe Professor Snape was right. I wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet."

She looked at me worriedly and I just smile, "If it makes you feel better you can ask them if they could send some dinner upstairs for me later."

She nodded and left the room and I stood and began a torturous journey back up the steps as I let the tears blur my vision and then fall in large rivulets down my cheeks. Just what I needed to impair my vision more!

When I reached the top I walked over to the bed I had been occupying only a few hours ago and slid back under the covers, laying down on my side away from the doorway. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I had managed to lay there for a few minutes thinking things over when I had finally thought myself into exhaustion and fell asleep clutching at my tear stained pillow.

To Be Continued...


	6. Spinning in your head

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 6: Spinning in your head

I heard someone softly call my name and I fought to ignore it. I really didn't want to be awake yet. I was having the most beautiful dream.

I stood by a lake with two younger children, one a boy and one a girl. They were pretty close in age but neither were the same age. The boy looked older by only a year or two. The boys hair was dark and his eyes were a beautiful silver. He had pouty lips that were set in a big smile. The girl had long black hair that fell in ringlets at the ends and emerald eyes. She smiled and bounded away to play with the younger boy and that was when I saw myself. I stood there in a field of wild flowers as the two ran off to play and I put my hand on my stomach feeling a large swelling there and upon looking down I saw myself heavy with child. A gentle hand touched my shoulder and as I turned to face the person whose hand had been on my shoulder I was pulled from my dream.

I groaned and looked up into the worried eyes of Madam Pomphrey who now lumbered over me. I blinked a few times and closed my eyes trying to fall back into the comfortable and haunting dream I had left.

"Harold James Potter! Don't you dare go back to sleep."

There was that whole reprimand thing I had been telling Sev about. What in the world did I do this time? I'm innocent! What could I have done when I was sleeping?

I opened my eyes again and felt a cold that I hadn't remembered feeling before I went to bed. I shivered and looked around me and saw six pairs of worried eyes looking down at me. I was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sev, Lucis and Madam Pomphrey in my room and that I was once again in bed, feeling sick and weak in front of them all. I took a breath and tried to keep my body from shivering. Why was I so cold? Everyone else looked fine.

"Co..col...cold", I managed to chatter out.

Lucius stood and opened a closet door rooting through it until he found a thick quilt which he spread over me and the other covers I had been covered with. I sighed as I felt some warmth and closed my eyes again.

"His fevers pretty high. I think we should get a fever reducing potion into him as soon as possible", I heard Madam Pomphrey say.

"So is it the pregnancy that's causing the fever", the familiar voice of Remus asked.

"It's partly that and it's partly stress. The poor boy has been through alot if the haunted look in his eyes is any indication", said Madam Pomphrey as I felt her wipe away the cold sweat from my brow.

"What aren't you telling us Lucius", accused Mr. Weasley.

"Before we discuss this any further I ask that you have your sons remove their extendable ears from under the door", said a very agitated Severus.

The door slammed open and muttered shouts filled the room before it shut again.

"Now, both of you have some explaining to do", said Mrs. Weasley in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Voldemort had Harry raped."

I felt myself stiffen in bed and wanted nothing more than to disappear into nothingness instead of being in the same room with all the people I respected as that bit of information was delivered. I heard audible gasps and then silence as I felt their eyes fall on me. I wanted to be gone. To be anywhere but there and around anyone but them.

"We don't know who and how many times but afterwards Voldemort wanted me to make a pregnancy potion. I wanted to let him go but then we would lose all we fought to gain and I couldn't allow all of our hard work hard and earned trust to be destroyed. So we did what we thought was best..."

"What was that?"

Silence filled the room and I felt myself shivering again and I knew that the water that now trickled down my cheeks and chin had not come from my sweat soaked brow.

"We asked Harry if he would rather carry one of our children instead. If he chose to do so and did not wish to keep the child then we would gladly take the child into our custody. Harry agreed."

Silence filled the room and suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for breath and clutching at the sheets wildly when I suddenly felt the blankets lifted from my body as hands began to touch my face and throat and then my eyes. I felt a pair of hands hold me while another set poured a potion down my throat, massaging it to make sure I swallowed every drop. No sooner had that one been swallowed another one was forced down my throat.

It became easier to breath and it felt like I could breathe again. I felt a firm chest against my back and I relaxed into it as it gently rocked me. I felt the darkness closing in and I allowed it to swallow me just like last time. The darkness was becoming a very comforting place.

"Please...don't hate me. Please..." I whispered as I closed my eyes tightly squeezing out my remaining tears as the firm chest, rocking and the familiar scent of herbs and spices lull me to sleep.

I felt a familiar presence at my side and instead of pushing away I cuddled against it. I felt that person move and then I saw myself looking up into a pair of silver eyes. He looked at me with an expressionless face and yet I saw everything unspoken in those frozen eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

I felt my cheeks warm and wondered how noticeable my blush was. It must have been pretty noticeable because I felt a large yet soft hand touch my forehead where it stayed for a moment before coming to rest on my left cheek momentarily. I found myself leaning into that hand like an attention deprived cat.

"No fever. Do you think you're ready to actually eat something Harry?"

I looked up at him and nodded and my stomach silently growled. I was thankful it hadn't been loud enough for him to hear.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days. Madam Pomphrey thought it best if everyone went home and allowed you at least a month or more to rest. They said that they would inform the others of your condition."

I felt a panic rise inside of me and I knew I must have looked as frightened as I felt if the tender hug I was pressed into was any indication.

"Harry, rape is nothing for you're to be ashamed of. It wasn't something you wanted or deserved. You are a strong person for living through it and continuing to live. As for the pregnancy, Severus and I have agreed to be there for you every step of the way."

I nodded my ahead against his chest and took a deep breath, "But why?"

"Because you've grown on us Harry. Like a weed. Severus is adamant enough about it that I bet he would be willing to make an honest man out of you."

I looked up at him and felt a smile tug at my lips, "Honest man? You mean wizards can marry?"

"Of course wizards can marry. Some wizards can even conceive naturally. We didn't find out whether or not you could but there could always be a next time", he said with a mischievous grin.

I must have looked surprised and a tad bit shocked because his grin only grew, "Poor Harry, so naive when it comes to the world of witch craft and wizardry. Severus and I will have a lot to teach you."

"Does that mean that you will make an honest man out of me if I am carrying your child?"

He looked down at me for a moment surprised by my blunt question.

"We'll see young Harry, we'll see."

With that we both sat up as my stomach growled out loud.

"Let's go feed you and your growing child. We have plenty of time to discuss this further in further detail", said Lucius as he stood up offering me his hand.

I took it and smiled. These next few months were going too filled with many interesting and memorable things.

To Be Continued...


	7. Your mind tricked you to feel the pain

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 7: Your mind tricked you to feel the pain

I had found myself in a comfortable pattern, this past month while around Sev and Lucius. Both tended to always be there when I needed them which I found very comforting and at the same time, odd and disturbing. I enjoyed being around both of them and at the same time I enjoyed being around each one privately. At times I berated myself for depending on them so much and at other times I called myself an idiot for thinking such things. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I had gotten closer to Sev using words and discussing things but with Lucius it seemed to be the opposite. Lucius was a very basic man, meaning all it took were actions. With Sev I could sit and discuss potions or books or even something that had happened in the wizard news, with Lucius we would just quietly most of the time and watch the wind blow or how the sun lightened a certain spot of the back yard or we would simply comfort each other with a hug or with his favorite position of me in his lap. Both men seemed to want what they had lacked.

I had asked many questions, trying to get to know who they really are and I got a few answers back. I got enough to satisfy my curiosity for the time being.

I tried to be happy in this private world of ours where nothing interfered and for now my friends and 'family' were stepping back and letting me recover but I always felt restless. I knew that Voldemort wouldn't let me stay in my happy world for very long. Sev had reminded me in a soft and caring manner that they would have to report to Voldemort as soon as I started showing or be branded traitors. I knew they had to; I didn't have to be happy about it.

But I couldn't help but be happy. I think I have smiled more this month than in my entire life. It's quite funny actually. Considering I have spent more than my fair time hunched over the loo puking my guts out. What is it Poppy called it? Morning sickness. Oh the joys of expecting! I think it scared Lucius and Sev when I first woke up, jumping out of bed and rushed into the bathroom where I proceeded to throw up for a half an hour or more. It had only gotten worse as the day progressed. The smell of my morning potions sent me to the toilet as well as the smell of onions, coffee, eggs cooking, the sound of stew being stirred and many other things. It's finally calmed some and I feel alot better once I'm able to fight down one of Sev's nausea potions.

Even today of all days was looking to be a good one. Poppy was visiting to do a check up and tell me the father of the baby and I watched amusedly as Sev and Lucius feigned disinterest but I knew both were eager and worriedly awaiting the results. I wanted to know and yet I felt like I would be better off not knowing. Would I lose one of them if we did know? I tried my best to put on a brave front and smiled brightly as we did our morning ritual of nausea potion, vitamin potion and then breakfast together down at the kitchen table.

Sev sighed and held the wizard paper out for me, "Looks like he struck again, but the Auror's chased him off with no casualties this time. Only a few wounded."

I took the paper scanning over the articles. Rita had done yet another "Where's our savior Potter" article and I shook my head wishing that woman would just become a paparazzi and be done with it. I handed the paper to Lucius who sat to my right. He glanced over the article while sipping his coffee and then turned to the next page, most likely seeing how wizarding stocks were doing. Lucius was ever the business man. Speaking of Lucius...

"Have you spoken to Draco lately?"

Lucius looked up from the paper with glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He seemed to be confused if and a bit taken a back by my question which only added to the enticing scene he already was. Lucius was sexy in his own right but add a pair of glasses and you've got ultra sexy. I wonder if he would blush at such a statement. They've got this amusing image of me as a saintly and virginal boy even after all that's happened and hasn't happened since and part of me just wants to scream like a child and stomp my feet. I may have been virginal before all of this as well as trying to be overly nice and kind but saintly is going a little too far. I don't think a nun would be very saintly if she had such enticing tidbits placed before her as I now do. I was constantly in trouble for one thing or another or smarting off and always breaking school rules. Even now, calling me saintly in itself is rather odd considering I'm carrying a child.

There I go...rambling again. I do that a lot when it concerns these two. These two are my only problem as of late.

"I've sent him a few owls. He says that he is well and safe in one of the Malfoy estates outside of the country."

I blinked a few times before getting over the initial shock, "How many estates do the Malfoy's own?"

Lucius looked thoughtful and actually set the paper down in front of him while he splayed his fingers and began to count off, "Well there's the Villa in Madrid Spain, the penthouse in New York City, the mansion California, a nice flat in Italy...oh and of course the apartment in Paris as well as the ski resort in the Alps and I almost forgot that little place in Australia. So a total of 8 including Malfoy Manner."

I blinked a few times and almost laughed. I wondered what it must have been like growing up a Malfoy. Houses in all the different countries and I was betting that they all had their own private rooms with all the delicious delicacies they could afford and they always wore the latest in fashion. I could only imagine what their vacations were like. I felt eyes on me as I though over these things and upon looking up found both looking at me curiously.

"Sorry, got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about", asked Sev.

"What it must have been like growing up like that."

"Like what?" Lucius asked, a smile in place.

"Well...with so many places to live and rooms of your own to occupy and your family."

"You're telling me Harry Potter didn't grow up in the lap of luxury," asked an awed Sev.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep a sour look off of my face, tried being the key word.

"Did something I say upset you", asked Sev, his full attention now on me.

"No...Yes...well not really upset, more like annoy."

"And pre tell why?"

Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Me and my big mouth.

"Because everyone thinks I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth and that I was raised in a loving and wonderful and it was nothing like that!"

I couldn't help but raise my voice at the stupidity of some people. Not Sev or Lucius personally, just people who thought they knew me.

"I was raised my muggle Aunt and Uncle and lived with their horrible spoiled pig of a son Dudley. My room was the cupboard under the stairs for god sakes! Don't give me that disbelieving look! You can ask Hermione and Ron! My first Hogwarts letter was addressed 'Mr. H. Potter, The cupboard under the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey'."

I took a deep breath and plowed on, "I wasn't loved or well cared for by any of them. I was often berated and treated like a common house elf. I did the cooking and cleaning and had to hide whenever company came over because I was a freak. I was left home or with our neighbor who I later discovered was a squib, whenever they went out. When Dudley took up boxing I became his punching bag. I was only given an actual room after I let them know I had an escaped convict for a Godfather."

I tried to ignore their looks and sighed, "I've always been envious of Ron and Hermione and even Draco while at school. I wondered what it was like to go home and open Christmas presents and for once not have it be a pair of used socks or to even know what it was like to have a mom and dad who loved me. Even now I wonder if I could raise a child with never have known what real parents were like. Although I suppose I just have to do the opposite of everything my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon did."

They stared at me speechless and I was a bit uncomfortable so I cleared my throat, "So anyway...Harry Potter myth destroyed and we continue with life. I suppose I'll go get ready for Poppy's visit."

I stood and left the room. I had managed to not cry or anything! I am proud of myself. I also managed to be prat so all is good. I made my way to the living room where I knew Poppy would appear from the fire place and sat on the couch waiting patiently.

A few minutes went by and then the grandfather clock on the wall chimed letting me know it was now 11am and just then the fire place flared to life and a smiling Poppy came through way better than I could ever mange when using the floo network. She dusted herself off and then saw me sitting in front of her.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're looking good today."

I grinned, "Yes Poppy, and I feel the part too."

"Well let's head upstairs and start your examination."

I nodded and lead the way.

Upon reaching the second floor we entered my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and awaited her directions. She rooted through her bag pulling out bits and pieces of equipment and then pointed to the bed with a muffled "lay back". I did as told and soon saw her approach with wand in hand. She ran it over my body twice before grinning and taking notes on a clipboard.

"Lift your shirt please."

I did as she asked and felt gentle hands press and push around my abdomen and stomach. She lifted her wand from an apron pocket and held it up for me to see. Now Mr. Potter...Harry. This is your decision and your decision only. Do you want to know who the father of the child is?"

I bit my lip. I wondered what would happen if I they knew. Would one of them leave me? Would I lose one of the people I cared about? I had become pretty attached to them both over these past few weeks. I couldn't bear losing either of them. I had begun to care deeply for them both. I wondered if they had any of these feelings for me. Part of me wondered what I wanted from them. Could I be in love? With both of them?

I really was a freak. Not only had I slept with the two of them...I had enjoyed it. I had enjoyed the pleasure of it and now it was growing beyond pleasure. It was becoming something that threatened to tear my very heart from my chest. Would they feel more for me if they didn't already? I hadn't considered any of this all the way through. I was falling in love with one of my professors as well as my enemy's father. A man who was married. Oh, Merlin! Why me? I had to go and outdo everyone in everything. My life is one huge mistake and complication after another. Am I being greedy wanting both of them? Can I have both of them? Will they have me?

I felt the tears fall and couldn't do anything to stop them. I sat up suddenly and buried my face in my hands. I felt warm arms wrap around me and rub my back soothingly.

"What's a matter Harry? I have a feeling this has nothing and yet everything to do with your pregnancy and who the father is."

I nodded in her arms and took a shuddering breath, "I'm afraid Poppy. I'm afraid of so much. I don't want to lose them. I know its wrong and it sounds selfish and weird but Poppy...I really think I love them. I don't want to lose either of them."

"They'll never know any of this if you don't tell them Harry. And it might be wrong or selfish in standard morality in the muggle world but in the wizarding world homosexual relationships are accepted and allowed. Why do you think some wizards can conceive? Wizards can even marry. And although it's rare, it's not unusual for threesomes to bond or raise families together."

I wiped my eyes and stared at her a bit awed and surprised myself.

She smiled brightly, "There are all types of threesomes that marry Harry. I know of three women who are all bonded happily. Some consist of two men and a woman or two women and one man or three of each. We are very accepting of these things. There are some that still have a hard time accepting but even if its a friend, a true friend would forgive anything if their a true friend."

I felt myself smile and I hugged Poppy tightly, "Thank you Poppy. What would I do without you?"

"Not much presumably. Without me you'd have been treated by someone who lacks my knowledge and skill and most likely close to Lockhart."

I shuddered. Yeah...still not over the whole arm thing, "You have a point there."

"So shall we do this test?"

I nodded and lay back down with my shirt lifted up and watched as she waved her wand and whispered a soft incantation. A family crest appeared and floated above my stomach and I looked at Poppy who copied some more notes into her note pad.

"Don't leave me wondering Poppy. I have never seen this crest before."

"Well Harry, it seems as though the father is no other than Lucius Malfoy."

I stared for a moment and then placed my hand gently along my stomach before looking up and smiling.

"In a few months we can tell the sex", she said smiling.

"I think I prefer a surprise."

She grinned and patted me on the head, "Well we're all done here Harry. I'm going to head out now. Go and have a long talk with those two. You'll never know the answers if you don't ask the questions."

She packed up her belongings and started walking towards the bedroom door. I followed her part way before she turned around and huffed, "Oh, and before I forget...be sure to contact your friends and family. Merlin knows when I return I'll get one million questions. Their worried about you Harry and they genuinely care."

I smiled and gave her a "Yes Ma'am" and escorted her down the stairs and into the living room where Sev and Lucius sat looking suspiciously calm and collected.

"Good bye boys. Take care of Harry."

They both nodded and gave a yes as she took a hand full of floo powder and went into the fire place calling out "Hogwarts" before she disappeared.

I turned to look at them and they both looked away quickly feigning disinterest. I couldn't help but laugh and they looked at me like I had gone hormonal. I sighed and sat down on the middle couch cushion next to Sev and then patted the cushion on the other side of me, "Lucius..."

He stood and walked over sitting beside me. I took a deep breath and with my right hand gripped Lucius and then with my left gripped Sev's. I was a happy and a little surprised to feel both grip my hands in return.

"Before I tell you who the father is I wanted to discuss a few things with you. I know we haven't been on the best of terms when we first met and I know that a lot has happened since then and I have been a prat of sorts, but I want you to know that you two were the saviors who freed me from a fate worse than hell. I also know that it was circumstances that caused the conception of this child but I am unashamed to say that I enjoyed the conception and I have enjoyed both your company and your friendship in this past month. I have come to feel a lot for both of you. I have never felt so much for anyone person let alone two."

I felt the tears brimming again and I wondered how much of it was due to hormones.

"I don't know what you feel about me but I want you both to know that I believe what I feel for you is love. Its okay if you don't accept my feelings or can't but I just wanted to let you know. I will understand if you have to or want to leave but just know that I will miss you dearly."

"Harry..." I felt Sev's lips brush my brow and then my cheek and then lower where he claimed my lips.

"Snarky prat that you are I have come to care for you as well. It doesn't matter who the father is. We can always try again in a year or two if I'm not the father", Sev said as he broke the kiss and wiped away some errant tears from my left cheek.

"I'll have to agree with my friend Sev on that", said Lucius as he too kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and sniffled slightly, "But what about your wife Lucius? And Draco? I don't think either will like the fact that you're seeing Harry Potter."

"Harry, Narcissa and I didn't marry for love. It was a marriage of convenience and power. Draco grew up very unhappy because of our many fights and arguments. Narcissa and I have gone our separate ways and have been for over a year now. As for Draco...give him time and he will either come around or not. That is for him to decide but neither will change my feelings for you."

I nodded and inhaled deeply, "The father is Lucius."

Lucius pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly while Sev patted my knee happily.

"Don't get too cocky Lucius. Next time he will be carrying mine."

I laughed and made myself comfortable in Lucius' lap, "Does that mean we're dating? And if so are we one of those threesomes?"

"Threesome...That sounds promising..." said Lucius with a drawl.

"What has Poppy been putting into your head?"

I looked at Sev and grinned, "Don't blame her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have had the nerve to say all that I had to say."

With that I cuddled closer into Lucius as we continued to discuss our new relationship.

To Be Continued...


	8. Of someone close to you leaving the game of life

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 8: Of someone close to you leaving the game of life

It was one of those beautiful days that made you think everything was going to be okay. It was a beautiful November day and the leaves were turning beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, brown and purple before they were either blew off the branches to which they so precariously clung and fell to the ground creating a beautiful carpet. A carpet that crunched and crackled as you walked along it. I had spent my morning doing just that.

Sev was busy making potions which on occasion stunk up the house and with me still fighting back nausea every morning it was not a good thing. So I decided to take a walk and of course Lucius insisted he had to go. He always seemed aloof around others and yet around me and Sev he seemed to let a part of him hidden to others show and shine like the sun, especially as of late. He seemed happier even though we seemed to be in the most danger. If Voldemort discovered we were living happily playing house and talking of children and how to arrange a baby room I am certain he would kill us all. In truth, I didn't care. This is the happiest I have felt in over six years.

As we walked we chatted idly.

"I suppose I'll have to wait for Auror training. I can't very go off to training preggers. I wasn't planning on returning to school this year even if it was open for students so that was out of the question to begin with but I feel bored and restless without something."

Lucius gave a sound of acknowledgement and then cleared his throat, "You could get some basic training and look into ways of finishing 'him' off. Sev and I have nothing to do asides from keeping an eye on you, occasionally reporting to Voldemort and just our everyday mundane chores so we could help you."

I smiled, "That sounds like a good plan to me. Better than anything I've come up with thus far."

"You should also look into having some of the others coming over and tutoring you. I think Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and your good friends Granger and Weasley Jr. would all be willing to assist as well."

I started scuffling my feet as we walked. I had forgotten about them. I hadn't 'forgotten' forgotten but they just slipped from my mind. It's been close to two months since we've really talked and who can blame them with what happened last time. They might have thought I was asleep or unconscious, but the whole conversation is locked inside my memory. I still fear what their expressions will hold. Will it be contempt, pity or a mix of both? It could be hatred or even disgust or possibly even my worst fear; love and acceptance. Why do I fear those two emotions? Because that would make me a total prat for thinking the worse of my friends and peers. But perhaps...just perhaps...they might understand and forgive me.

"I believe your right, though I hate to admit it."

He smiled and puffed out his chest and held his head just a little higher in that old Malfoy manner that said "I am king of the world" as he said in a joking tone, "Of course I am. Malfoys are never wrong."

I laughed at that and then my stomach growling interrupted our laughter only momentarily before we laughed even harder and turned around making our way back to the house.

Upon entering the house we noticed the familiar smell of brewing potions was gone and the house was filled with happily chatting voices.

"I think I just heard the front door open. I bet its Harry", called an all too familiar feminine voice.

Just then I was greeted by none other then Hermione Granger, "Harry!"

She ran up and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me tightly and I couldn't help but return the hug and show how much I had missed her. She pushed me away at arms length and began to carefully look me over in an assessing gaze before she finally smiled and pulled me back into a hug once again.

"You look good Harry. If I didn't know any better I'd say that these two are making sure your well fed and clothed. But then again I know for certain they are. Ron and I have actually been chatting with Professor Snape. Chatting! Something or someone has definitely helped mellow him out."

I laughed, "Don't go giving me all the credit Hermione."

"Give credit where credits due", said the luscious voice of Lucius from behind us.

Hermione grinned at that and stared at me with an uppity know it all look that only she could do, "So back on the subject of you Mr. How have you been?"

Ron walked into the room followed by Sev and both seemed to be smiling. I never thought I'd see the day when both Ron and Sev would be smiling in the same room let alone each others company. Oh the miracles this day has brought.

"You're looking good Harry. Mom was so worried you'd look like you were wasting away and has been fretting all this time. If you don't visit some time soon she's liable to rush over here with all the food she can carry and start fattening you up."

"Hello Ron!" I said cheerfully as I gave him a hearty hug, "How is everyone at the burrow?"

"We're all fine. Ginny was awfully worried about you and it took her a few days to confess to what was bothering her but after she heard you were doing better she finally started to give herself some slack."

"It's not her fault and you need to tell her that. I would tell her but I doubt she would believe me. I think she blames herself for allot of what's happened."

"We told her you'd say just that and I still don't think she believes us. She should come over and visit you and see that smile you walked in with, she'd believe after that."

I laughed at that comment and felt my cheeks warm slightly, "So how is Remus and the rest of your family?"

I walked over to the couch and sat down followed by Ron and Hermione, "Well Bill and Fleur are married now and expecting their first already. She'll be due in March. Both Bill and she were awfully surprised to hear that they're having twins. Bill actually fainted! You should have seen it mate! Oh! And Charlie's seeing yet another bloke. He goes through blokes faster than Fred and George go through people to experiment on. Speaking of those two...they're doing real well business wise and they send their regards. Percy's still being a bit of a prat but he did stop in and see Mom for a bit. Oh! Dad got promoted. He's moving up the ranks and everyone's saying that one day he'll make Minister of Magic. I think I've covered it all mate."

"I don't know...what can you tell me about that ring on Hermione's finger?" I asked grinning.

To my amusement Ron turned a few shades past pink and right into red. He looked over at Hermione who was sitting next to me and she too was an interesting shade of bright pink. Both had large embarrassed smiles.

"Well...after that whole fiasco with being captured and such I decided it was finally time to...you know, pop the question."

"Mom was ecstatic and wouldn't leave us alone for a month afterwards", said Hermione smiling and shaking her head.

"Congratulations! Both of you! And from me and Merlin knows the rest of our friends, about bloody time!"

We all laughed and then two pairs of eyes turned to look around the room before turning to look at me.

"So what about you mate?"

"What about me?"

"Mom says those two are awfully over protective of you and Remus says he's never seen Sev so flustered before. Not to mention Lucius is spending more time with you than he had ever spent with Narcissa."

"I'm not getting what you're trying to say."

"What Ron wants to know is, if there's a bonding ceremony in your future as well."

I thought about it for a moment and tried to imagine being bonded and pregnant. The thought was weird and a little funny but not unwelcome. We had discussed a loose version of such plans but very loose almost jokingly. Besides, Lucius was still technically married to Narcissa. Although he said it wasn't a very happy one. Apparently their marriage had been one of convenience, influence and power and was set up by their parents. They hadn't even slept in the same bed that often. Lucius had told me he and Sev had been friend's years before and when both had met again in the Order they began a relationship that went no farther than casual sex and chit chat.

Perhaps I could be a bridge. Perhaps I could have both of them. I could bridge the gap between the two of them and also have what I wanted.

"We'll see. I'm in no big hurry."

"No big hurry? Mate, you're going to have a baby."

"I don't need to be married to provide for a baby Ron. I have plenty of money stored away and Lucius has already said that he'll be there if I need anything."

"Lucius? Is he the father?"

I turned to look at Hermione and nodded. She smiled brightly and looked at Ron.

"Told you Ron! We had bets on who the father was."

"So how far along are you Harry?" asked Ron curiously.

"I'm only two months", I answered.

"You have plenty of time", said Hermione.

"Speaking of time...we'd better be going Harry. Fire call us sometime and we'll set up a dinner visit so mom can put her mind at ease."

I laughed and nodded and then watched both aparate away. No sooner than they had left that the afternoon mail delivery owls flew in. Hedwig flew in and landed on my shoulder pecking at my ear affectionately. Attached to her leg was a letter from Professor McGonagall which I took and then set aside before giving Hedwig a well deserved treat and scratch behind her downy white head. She hooted and flew to her cage upstairs. Four more owls flew in and stopped in front of me. One was the usual brown owl for delivered the newspaper; one was a beautiful white barn owl, another a great horned owl and the last was a pigmy owl.

"Sev! Lucius! The Owls have arrived!"

I watched as they walked into the room and sat down on the couch so that I was between them. The beautiful barn owl hopped over to Lucius and extended her leg. I smiled and gave the newspaper owl a treat and then handed him a big filled with a few coins for next month's deliveries. He hooted and flew off. Lucius had taken the note from the barn owl and I once again offered him a treat before he too flew off. Sev took a note from the pigmy owl and it fluttered crazily around the room before flying off and the last owl stared at all three of us before finally extending its leg to me. I blinked and laughed before taking the rolled parchment from his foot and offered him his treat.

"The only reason he chose you is because you insist on spoiling them with treats", said Sev with an indignant grunt.

The great horned owl turned his golden eyes to Sev before ruffling his feathers and hooting at him. He then took to the air. I laughed again as I looked at the parchment and saw Lucius' name. I handed it to him and watched as he opened it. His serene features turned surprised and then slightly sorrowful before he handed the parchment to Sev. Sev read silently before he too had a surprised and saddened look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Narcissa has been killed", said Lucius as he stood and paced the room.

"It seems as though Voldemort is sending his message. He knew we were spies to begin with Lucius and now he's just flaunting it."

"What about Draco? You should go see him! He's going to need you."

Both men looked at me stunned before they recovered themselves.

"It's not a good idea. Splitting up is a dangerous and I don't want to leave you here without the extra protection."

"Sev's here! Plus we can call the Weasley's or Remus or anyone else from the order."

Lucius looked at me for a second and then sat down, "We could...but Harry I really don't want to be away from you. It's not safe especially with Voldemort flaunting his power by killing those close to us."

"Then bring him here! Just make sure he's with you! He needs you. He's just lost his mother and he's also in danger."

Lucius leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, "Your right. Are you sure?"

"Draco and I have never gotten along but I am willing to do anything to make sure he's safe and you're happy."

Both men smiled at me and then Lucius left the living room and went upstairs. I knew he needed to fire call Draco in private. He had a lot of explaining to do and Merlin only knew what the conversation would be. I only hoped that I could get along with Draco and that he wouldn't have to big of a heart attack when he hears I'm carrying a Malfoy.

To Be Continued...

Thank you to everyone who reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! I have been enjoying your reviews and I even brag about them. :is weird:

Yeah... So keep reading and keep enjoying and give me feedback because I actually listen to what you have to say. I even go back and re-write and fix things.

Kat/DeityofDeath


	9. So here it is, another chance

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 9: So here it is, another chance

I had wakened to the annoyed chatter of Draco Malfoy from downstairs. Apparently he had arrived. I heard his loud and obnoxious insults of the place that I now called home. I rolled over and tried to ignore him, which would have been easier if he wasn't so loud. I was already beginning to hate this day.

A loud knock on my door sounded before I heard the door knob rattle and then the door creaked open.

"Harry, Draco's here", I heard Sev call out.

"What was your first clue?"

I heard soft footfalls and the door close and then more soft footfalls on the wooden floor which creaked just as softly as though it was working with Sev in a quiet arrangement. I sighed and turned to face him. He stopped in front of me and sat on the side of the bed placing a large warm hand on my forehead.

"You're feeling a little warm. Have you been having nausea again?"

"I threw up once last night and once this morning and I have been feeling a bit queasy off and on."

He looked at me closely and nodded, "It's probably nerves."

I almost wanted to add a 'no, really...' to that comment but I didn't. I was feeling a bit high strung this morning and I was betting only part of it was due to Draco being here. It was about time the mood swings started. My body was just beginning to go through part of the many changes it was supposed to.

It had only been four days since we had discovered Narcissa's death and only a day since her funeral and Lucius had informed Sev and I that Draco had agreed to come to Grimmauld place. Lucius had insisted on filling Draco in on as much as he could before he brought Draco to our humble abode and it seemed that the prince of Slytherin was less than happy or amused. I truly didn't care.

I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my disheveled hair. I felt a light tap on my shoulders and was glad to see a pair of glasses in Sev's hand. I smiled just a little as I took them mumbling my thanks. I had a nice new pair thanks in part to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and the other part going to Lucius who insisted I have the best there was to buy. The man certainly knew how to throw money around, but then again I had to agree that these glasses were worth every sickle. I had dropped them four times already and not a scratch or break in them. Hermione went through great lengths to tell me that the optometrist they had bought them from used runes on all of his glasses that were scratch resistant charms and he had great warranties. All I know is that because of them I can now see better and my headaches have decreased.

After slipping my glasses on I looked around the room before turning to look at Sev, "I'm going to take a quick shower. See if you can stall Draco with breakfast before we start round one of wizarding tournament part two."

He blinked down at me, "Do you really think it'll be that bad?"

"Sev, you've seen how he's treated me since the first day of Hogwarts. I did something that no one has ever done before, I turned Draco Malfoy down and since then he has made my life as much of a living hell as possible, although I have had my share of enjoyment at his expense."

"How so?"

"Professor Moody...or the person who was pretending to be Professor Moody, turned Draco into a white ferret and proceeded to bounce him up and down. You should have seen it! It was bloody brilliant! Draco Malfoy the dancing white ferret."

"Seems rather rude. What did Draco do to deserve that?"

"Long story and one better told in his presence if he decides to continue his usual behavior towards me."

One corner of Sev's mouth quirked upwards in a smirk and he nodded, "You go take your shower and I shall go say hello to my godson."

I nodded and slid off the bed, black boxers and all and walked to my connecting bathroom.

I wonder if Sev and Lucius' rooms have such nice accommodations. I shrugged the thought to the back of my mind for now and closed the bathroom door. I stripped my boxers off and tossed them into the hamper and turned to look into a long standing mirror. I took a moment to explore my body. It had been a while since I had actually had the chance to do such a mundane thing as this.

I suppose it's not mundane. It's good to check yourself over occasionally. I think this and yet I still feel very shy about looking at myself. I notice quite a few white and pink lines across my thighs and back and evening a few along my arms. Some are small and almost gone while others are longer and newer. I still bare the scars from the stab wounds given to me by Voldemort and I'm glad that I do. They will be reminders of what anger we have towards each other, what he's capable of and that I must not fail in destroying him once and for all. I wouldn't want the same things to happen to my unborn child or anyone else I hold dear. Speaking of my bodily invader...I placed my hand above what was just beginning to become a noticeable bulge. My child is growing and soon others will be able to see.

"I must do something about Voldemort before you are born", I say to myself and my little one. I turned on the water and began what I knew would be a quick bath.

I must have stared at all my clothes before finally picking out the black khakis, green turtle neck and black sweater over it. I played with my hair and after finally giving up on it I pushed my glasses up and gave myself one more once over before I padded down the stairs where I could hear the calm conversation in the kitchen. I sighed and closed my eyes upon stopping at the last step before I opened them and stepped down and began my walk past the living room. I felt very much like a dead man walking along the green mile.

I found myself at the entrance of the kitchen and just as suddenly I found my feet moving into the room. Conversation ended and the familiar ebony and silver eyes of Sev and Lucius looked up at me in greeting and it was then that the person whose back was to me and the doorway turned to face me. It was one of those odd moments where time seems to stop and everyone in the room holds their breath.

He looked me up and down before grinning one of his snide grins, "Well if it isn't Potter."

"Draco", was all I said as I walked past him to sit in the only available seat at the small table, right next to him. I had Lucius on the other side and even with the tense atmosphere I couldn't help but crack a smile. I was in the middle of two blondes. I was in a reverse Oreo. I was in a Malfoy sandwich. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on what was happening around me.

"So, Potter? Is this your humble abode? I'm betting it is. Either yours or one of the Weasley's. I know they say silk curtains are all the style these days but you should know that their not supposed to be made by spiders. Speaking of which, you think with all the cobwebs and spiders in this house there wouldn't be a bug anywhere near this crumbling shack and yet I saw two cockroaches in less than a half an hour."

I tried to block him out and just looked at the middle of the table where a fresh plate of pancakes sat and beside them a stack of bacon. My stomach lurched and I knew no matter how delicious it looked one bite or even a strong whiff and I was going to be sick.

"Are you listening Potter?"

I looked up at Draco and saw a know it all smirk, "If my father is going to be staying in this place your going to have to do some cleaning."

Then suddenly an inquiring look filled his eyes, "Why is it that you are here? Why aren't you with the Weasel or the mud blood?"

"I've explained this to you already, Draco", said Lucius finally speaking up.

"I don't recall you mentioning Potter. You said that you and Uncle Severus were protecting someone you had rescued from the Dark Lords grasp and how you had shacked up with them and..."

Draco stopped and stared at me. Realization dawned across his features and his eyes grew large and he began to laugh, "You have got to joking? Harry bloody Potter? You and Uncle Severus have slept with Harry bloody Potter! Oh, this is rich!"

He stood up and paced around the room laughing to himself in an almost insane way, "You slept with my rival? Not just my rival but the virginal prince of Gryffindor! You and Uncle Sev had sex with him!"

He was pointing at me now and my stomach which was only slightly queasy, was beginning to get worse.

"Oh this is news! Wouldn't all of the wizarding world turn topsy turvy if it was known that perfect Harry Potter was a whore of Slytherin?"

"DRACO!"

Draco got quiet and that smarmy smile of his was replaced by an angry pout as his father's voice rang out.

"It will not get out and if it does I will know the source and the source will be dealt with severely. Do you understand me?"

"I don't see why you're standing up for him! Next you'll tell me you and Uncle Sev are in love with him. Or even better, that he's in love with either of you."

I felt my eyes grow large and I turned looking from one to the other before I looked back down and tried fighting the bile that wanted to rise.

"You can't be bloody serious! You're both in love with Harry bloody Potter!"

The silence that followed seemed to last forever and then I heard a snort of disgust, "Fine! Love who you will, but don't expect me to be in the wedding party."

With that Draco sat back down in his seat and looked me over. I had my arms wrapped around my stomach praying that the nausea would go away with all I had in me. I did not want to throw up in front of Sev and Lucius let alone Draco.

"Harry?"

I heard Lucius' voice and fought to ignore his questioning tone. If I opened my mouth to answer I just might get sick. I was feeling worse and I felt a cold sweat breakout across my forehead and along my neck. My palms were cold and clammy and my eyes began to water.

"Harry? Is something the matter? Is it the...baby?"

"Baby? What baby? Oh...you have got to be joking! He's preggers? Harry Potter is shacked up with two slytherin's who used to be Death Eaters and he's preggers with a child belonging to one of you?"

"Harry?"

I heard the scrape of a chair and felt Lucius' hand feel my forehead before it began rubbing soothing circles along my back.

Another chair scraping the floor told me Sev was now coming over to investigate.

"So, Potter? Whose baby is it, my fathers or my Godfathers?"

I lifted my head to answer when I felt the bile rise and this time there was no fighting it. I leaned over and threw up all over the floor and Draco's shiny dress shoes.

"BLOODY HELL!"

I watched puke covered shoes move away from my line of sight and I would have laughed if I hadn't been in the middle of round two of puking. I felt my eyes watering and the trail of tears down my cheeks and I sat there throwing up all I had in me from what little I had eaten or drank last night before there was nothing left and even then I still continued to dry heave.

When it had finally stopped I was handed a moist rag which I wiped my mouth on and the hand that had given it took it back only to replace it with another one. I wiped my face and hands and closed my eyes. I felt a pair of strong arms reach around me, as they lifted me up. I leaned against that lean muscled chest and knew it was Lucius. I closed my eyes and tried to let the movement of his body lull me to sleep and not cause me to puke again.

I heard the door open and then felt myself lowered onto a bed that was too soft to be my own. I closed my eyes and had almost succeeded in falling asleep before I was awakened and offered a vial containing an amber liquid.

"Anti-nausea potion", the calm and worried voice of Sev said.

"Where's Luc?"

"He's downstairs helping Draco clean up, and giving my Godson a good talking to."

I nodded and felt the nausea slowly ease, "Can you wake me in time for lunch? I want to try and see if I can keep some food down."

I felt a warm palm cup my cheek and a soft grunt was my answer. The hand was taken away and a warm quilt soon covered my tired body before the soft foot falls on a carpeted floor could be heard and then a soft click of a door. I closed my eyes and as I felt the fluffy darkness of sleep pull me under I couldn't help but smile as the memory of me puking on Draco's fancy shoes kept playing in my head.

To Be Continued...

Wow. Thanks again for the support and I am trying to finish at least 2-3 more chapters before I head out on Thursday to Katsucon. Someone said their only complaint was that I wasn't fast enough at putting out chapters and that made me smile. That must mean everyone really enjoys the story. It also made me laugh because with all the fan fiction I've ever written this one is probably going to be the longest and it's also the one that is being written the fastest. 3-4 chapters a week is good for me. You can ask people who have been reading my Gundam Wing fiction. I type out at least a chapter a month or one chapter every 3 months. Busy schedule. Plus energy is an issue. I work with K-5 as an academic tutor and there are days where I swear the kids suck the energy right out of me.


	10. Wide awake you face the day

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 10: Wide awake you face the day

Sev was one to keep promises. Just like I had asked, he had woken me up and brought up a tray of food. Sev was one of the most dependable people I had known. He reminded me a lot of Dumbledore. No small surprise there. Dumbledore was practically a father to Sev and one of the only people who believed he was innocent in a time of much disorder. He was someone that a lot of people feared and respected. I loved him.

"I brought up some tea that Lucius made. He said it helped when Narcissa had morning sickness. I also brought up some fresh fruit, a few saltines and some graham crackers in case you were feeling adventuress."

I smiled at him and his solemn face lit up as he sat down on the bed next to me and ruffled my messy mane of hair. I grinned and picked up the tea taking a long sip. I could taste mint and a strong and comforting taste of green tea. I swallowed and took another long sip. Upon having no adverse effects I picked up a strawberry and popped it into my mouth, chewing cautiously. Once again no effects so I picked up a fork and dug in, stopping only once or twice to hold my fork up to Sev's mouth offering him a piece of strawberry or melon. He would smile before taking the fruit into his mouth and chewed with his eyes closed, savoring the taste. He had such interesting expressions and mannerisms. I had a new sport when I was with him or Lucius, lover watching. I could sit for hours at a time just enjoying every discreet smile and movement. Yes, I was head over heels.

We had managed to eat all the fruit on the tray as well as drink four cups of tea altogether and I had to say that I was feeling a bit better. Feeling better helped me to recall puking on Draco's shiny dress shoes as something that was less embarrassing and a bit more amusing.

I sighed and patted my growing stomach, "Thank you, Sev. I feel a lot better."

He nodded and grinned before standing up and placing a kiss on my forehead, tip of my nose and then my lips, "Do you feel up to coming down for a bit or shall I tell them that your still feeling a bit under the weather?"

I thought about it. I could play sick and get out of seeing Draco for a bit but then again, that also meant that Lucius would worry and would most likely place the blame on his broad shoulders and I couldn't have that. The man blamed himself for everything. I had suggested he bring Draco here and thus it was my responsibility to deal with him just as much as it was Lucius'.

"No. That wouldn't be very Gryffindor of me. Besides, I'm betting Draco tries to keep his distance from me for the rest of the day."

Sev's eyes rose and he smirked as he stood up and put our empty tea cups and utensils on it before walking towards the door, "Are you going to get the door or should I try telepathy?"

I grinned and slid out of bed. I was at his side in a moment and had the door open and held it with my best Door man impression. He walked by and smirked even wider as he whispered, "brat" playfully in my direction. I smiled and shut the door so that I could follow behind him. I followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen which now smelled lemon and pine. I was betting it was more a spell then a cleaning chemical.

I looked around the kitchen and saw no sign of Draco or Lucius and curiosity as always, got the best of me and it must have shown clearly on my face.

"Their probably in the study", came the busy and uninterested voice of Sev.

I shrugged and went in search of the two blondes.

I found myself going down the hallway that lead to the study and that was when I heard the muffled sound of talking. I padded quietly up to the double doors and berated myself for not carrying Fred and Georges extendable ears around with me. You think it would be something everyone should have on them at all times. Luckily enough for me, they had left the door open a crack, just enough so that I could see that Draco was sitting on the black leather loveseat looking up at his pacing father.

"You should know better, Draco! First of all, I spoke to you before we came here and explained things as thoroughly as possible and then to have you disregard all that was said and to watch you frighten and worry Harry to the point of him throwing up is inexcusable!"

"You failed to mention that the person was Harry Potter, that both you and Uncle Severus had slept with him and that he was pregnant!"

"I dared not say more than was necessary. I don't want anything leaked out to the Wizarding news. Harry is already in fragile condition and to put more stress and shocks on his already frayed nerves is unwise."

"Are you saying you couldn't or can't trust me?"

"It's not you I can't trust. There are ears and eyes everywhere. Harry is carrying your future brother or sister and I ask that you take that into consideration."

"So he is pregnant with your child? This is just so bloody weird! Harry Potter is now pregnant with what will be my little sister or brother and has been sleeping with my father and Godfather."

"He is not sleeping with us in the sense that you think."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that he's pregnant but you haven't had sex?"

"No, we've had sex. How else would he get impregnated? We haven't had physical relations with him since the conception."

I saw a shocked expression cross Draco's features, "You do love him, don't you?"

I watched as Lucius ran a hand through his long and wandering blonde locks, "I believe so. I learned to care for your mother but I did not love her and I regret that you did not grow up knowing what a true loving relationship was. I pray that Sev and I can show Harry the love he has lacked and help him to raise a healthy and happy child. I want you to try and get along with Harry and treat him like you would a true brother or friend. Harry has a heart large enough to hold all near him and knowing him, he will make room for you in it as well."

Draco stood and paced nervously around his father, "I will try father. I will try for my unborn sibling and for you and Uncle Sev."

Lucius pulled Draco into a hug and Draco blushed and buried his head into his fathers shoulder, "I know you and Harry will have a rocky friendship at most but I have a feeling that things will work themselves out."

I blushed and quietly retreated from the door. If Lucius had so much faith in me then I had to make sure not to disappoint. Not that I had done anything thus far to disappoint. It was Draco that had tore into me while I sat there quietly trying not to make the situation worse. I would try harder and if Draco could be kind and show some interest in my unborn child and his sibling then I would more than happily add him to my extended family, which also accounted for all the people I held love for.

To Be Continued...

Okay! I can knock father son chat off of my list of things people want to see and know.

I still have to tackle the Weasley's and that includes Arthur. I will cover it next chapter, or at least I will try to. My muse seems to be the pushy type.

I am trying not to take too long when it comes to putting out chapters but I'm not making any promises... My friend Lyss is BETA'ing this fic currently and I went through once again to fix some more mistakes so if you re-read you'll see a difference. I will keep trying and I hope you all will keep reading.

THANK YOU::throws cookies and pocky:


	11. Your dream is over... or has it just begun?

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 11: Your dream is over... or has it just begun?

It was a week away from Christmas and I had just begun to get antsy. It had also been two weeks since Draco had come to stay with us at Grimmauld place and since I had over heard Lucius and Draco's father son chat, nothing too horrible had been said or done. The casual insult or rude comment rolled off of me like water on a ducks back. I think that pleased Lucius and Sev more than Draco bringing his insults down a level or two. I wasn't the whore of Slytherin anymore but I was still queer with an attraction to rich old men. The very idea made me want to blush. Okay, so Lucius and Sev were old enough, if not older than my father if he had lived. What was I supposed to do about it now? Love is what it is. You can't help who you love. I'm betting Draco wishes you could. Since he's been here my physical contact with Lucius and Sev has been lowered some. Lucius very rarely sits me in his lap now and Sev is careful not to kiss me on the lips or any where else on my face except for maybe my forehead. The whole situation was becoming irritating.

Other than those small complaints I was doing well. Okay, maybe not well...but I wasn't in Voldemorts clutches anymore and I consider that something positive. I had an appetite again and I think I surprised all three of my housemates with how voracious an appetite I now have.

I have managed to finish at least two or three portions for dinner as well as multiple snacks in-between all of my other meals. Most are healthy, at Sev's insistence. I personally would like some sweeter snacks. Not that I don't appreciate the tea brewed with care or the apples and other fruits sliced, chilled and placed in a bowl in front of me or the carrot sticks, raisins and milk often handed to me when I started eyeing up the supply of Chocolate frogs, butter beer and jelly slugs. The good side to eating healthy was the fact that I wasn't going to gain too much weight, but the fact that I did eat so much now was showing more and more everyday. Draco hasn't commented on my weight gain yet and neither have Sev or Luc, but it's only a matter of time. I now have a small rounding belly and my pregnancy is beginning to seem more "real" to me.

I say more "real" because I am now beginning to feel pregnant. At times I feel like a pregnant prisoner. I suppose it can't be helped. I am Harry Potter and I am on the run from Voldemort as well as trying to keep my face and body out of the news, but I didn't have to like it. I hated being cramped inside all the time and I hated not being able to finally be free to roam the world as I pleased. None of that was possible currently and probably not possible in the near future either. I was soon going to be a parent. My future always seemed to be in others hands and it seemed like it would continue to be. I at least want to be able to do my own Christmas shopping.

A week til Christmas. A week, and with all that's been going on I can't seem to get a moment to myself to shop for either Sev or Lucius. I of course can't leave the house and so that leaves most of my shopping to owl order and that was usually viewed by all of us when the owls arrived everyday. Other than that there was always the hand made gift route. I appreciated everything I got from Mrs. Weasley and I was hoping it would be the same for others if I were to make some things by hand. There were also some items left to me by my parents, which were safely tucked into the Potter vault. The problem with that was once again the fact that I couldn't leave the house. I was irritated and down right moody because of the whole situation.

I had gotten a few things for other through owl mail and I was now scrambling for Lucius and Sev's gifts. Ideas were few and far between. I had gotten Draco a set of gold and silver cobra cuff links and was considering the same for Lucius and Sev when something else occurred to me as I sat there on the love seat in the study.

Myself! I could give them myself, or at least my body. They already have my heart and we haven't...since I conceived. I was a little more than willing at the moment. I was betting on part of my new found horniness was hormones. I wondered if either of them would actually be willing to commit to the act of love making with me again. We hadn't talked about it, although the tension is there. I had to think this out and I had plan carefully, the question was, how did I want to do this and what should I do?

I had begun to jot notes and take down ideas and it wasn't until I felt a soft tap on my shoulder that I realized the time. I looked up into Lucious' warm gray eyes and smiled.

"Dinner time, Harry."

I closed my note books and stood up smiling, "I'll be there as soon as I put this stuff away in my room."

He looked at me curiously and nodded before turning around and making his way to the dinning room. I grinned to myself and knew that I would have a week to prepare.

Christmas Eve

I had managed to keep my gift idea secret from all of them and even as the tree was set up and the star was leviosa'd to the top I calmly and happily placed my presents under the tree. I rearranged my gifts so that they were separated by who they were to be given to. I then smiled and took out two envelopes with stamped wax seals and stared at them a moment before walking over to the stockings when no one was looking and stuck on in Lucius' and one in Sev's. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and then made my way upstairs to prepare.

Lucius' POV

We had been watching quietly through out the last week as Harry locked himself away in the study or his room doing what... we could only guess. We tried not pry nor did we bother him and we simply watched and waited. It wasn't until tonight when we noticed him rearranging the gifts under the tree with an almost nervous excitement. He kept unconsciously touching his right jeans pocket and upon having arranged all his gifts under the tree he stood and brushed his knees off before walking over to all of our stockings.

Sev and I both found ourselves starring in curiosity and both of us looked away guiltily. It felt wrong to watch him and yet we were dying to know what he was up to. We heard him shuffle out of the room and both of us looked over at the stockings. It was then we heard a soft laugh.

We looked up and into the mirth filled face of my own son, Draco.

"You two are bloody hopeless! Why don't either of you make a move?"

At our silence he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not like it's the first time you've fallen in love!"

Once again our bumbling silence filled the awkward pause, "You have got to bloody joking? Oh, this is just wonderful! Well don't keep starring at me. Go look in your stockings and see what he put in them."

We tried to act the role of mature adults as we both merely glanced at our stockings feigning disinterest now. And yet...curiosity killed the witch's cat. It was Sev who walked over to the fireplace first and glanced inside of his stocking. His eyes widened minutely as he put a hand inside the stocking and pulled out a manila envelope with a red wax seal that was none other than the Potter crest. He opened it a tad bit too slow for my tastes and proceeded to read it slowly. He turned to look at me and a bit of a snarky grin appeared as his refolded the letter.

"Perhaps you should check you're stocking Lucius."

I stared at him for a moment and then walked over to my stocking and pulled a manila envelope similar to Severus' and began to open it, noting the same red wax seal with the Potter crest. I opened it and read aloud softly.

Lucius,

Meet me at exactly Midnight in my room. At that time I would like to exchange Christmas gifts.

Harry

"They both say the same thing", stated Sev.

"Well don't be dunces! Both of you should go get ready, it's nearly 11", Draco scoffed in irritation.

Sev was the first to leave the room and as I watched his robes billowing behind him in his hasty exit I wondered just what our little Gryffindor was up to. I stood there wandering what I should do. The young man in me wanted to run up those steps and greet him happily and jovially and yet, I wasn't that young man. I was an older man of stature and calm demeanor. I couldn't just go from one extreme to another.

"Instead of standing there over thinking the situation, shouldn't you be getting ready for your little engagement?"

I stared at my son and I wondered what he thought of me and how he saw me.

"If your acting calm on my behalf then stop it now. I have plans that involve fire calling Pansy and perhaps a few of my other friends so go and be with Potter. And don't give me that look. You're trying to sneer and it's coming off as a silly mix between a grimace and a smile."

I gave a cocky grin and walked over patting my son on the shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning, Draco."

"Yes, and I hope to find some great gifts under that tree come morning."

I started walking to the doorway when I heard him shout at my back, "And do me a favor if you will?"

I turned my head to look over my shoulder uncertain of what this favor could entail.

"Use a silencing charm. I'm okay with you and Uncle Sev loving Potter, but hearing...it, is too disturbing to handle currently."

I grinned and nodded before continuing on my way upstairs to my room. Once there I showered quickly before I rummaged through my short supply of clothes and picked out a simple white dress shirt, a pair of black dress slacks and a silver robe to go over the ensemble that had been a gift from Severus. He claimed it matched my eyes perfectly. Standing in front of the mirror I had to say he was right. I did a quick twirl in the mirror and a glint in the mirrors reflection caught my eye. I lifted my left hand and saw the dazzling white gold band encasing my ring finger. It was then I felt a bit guilty. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a small wallet and opened it, pulling out a one of three pictures it contained. It was a picture of Narcissa and me standing in front of our mansion, both of us looking genuinely happy after our wedding ceremony at the tender ages of nineteen. I had given up so much back then. I had given myself over to Dark Lord, married Narcissa and given up my one chance at love with Severus as well as my bachelorhood and then I had given up any and all chances of freedom after I discovered what the Dark Lord had planned. I had slowly learned from all these mistakes and now I clung to what the future, what I had left of one, could bring. Perhaps I could even earn Severus' love again.

I looked at that photo and felt all the things I had wanted to say but hadn't, leave my mouth.

"You know Narcissa, I loved you. I don't know when our love became an obligation instead of a privilege but I know it not only hurt me but you as well. I only ask that you can forgive me my faults and mistakes and look down on Draco and me as we fumble through our lives. I thank you for everything you've given me, the memories, Draco, your life and for the briefest of times...your love."

I slipped my ring off and along with the picture of my late wife and myself and I carefully placed both into a small velvet pouch I usually used for loose sickles and then opened my top dresser drawer and placed the pouch under a worn book of spells.

I turned and looked down at my now barren left ring finger and felt a huge weight lifted not only from my finger but from my heart, soul and mind. I smiled and thought about Harry's gift under the tree. I suppose it can wait til tomorrow. No need worrying about it tonight.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had five minutes before Midnight. I grinned and then left my room and headed down the hall to Harry's. Upon getting there I saw a nervous Severus starring at the door handle.

Severus' POV

When had I let that irritable James look alike into my heart? He had taken my world and completely tipped it on its axis. He was so much like James sometimes that I took my anger out on him more than I should have. And yet, I had never seen him pick on another student let alone play the same cruel jokes his father so enjoyed. This obstinate Gryffindor had always held a small portion of my idle fascination along with my hate. Now it was more love than hate. I suppose my hatred was becoming a thing of the past. Even now as he sets his gifts up around the tree I watch interested. Every movement and every thought that flickers across those pleasant features a small pleasure for me.

He is an enigma sometimes. How one boy as young as him can shoulder the world is beyond me. If everything he has told us is true then he is more than worthy of his title and standing. The Boy Who Lived seems like such a heavy burden and great honor and he bears this name and always proves that he is once again alive after yet another attempt on his frail and malnourished form. The fact that he can smile for others benefit and then cry and curse the world behind closed doors causes me a great deal of strife and worry. Maybe one day he can open up and talk to me and Lucius. Lucius was a shoulder for me to lean on at one time. He was also a warm body to find comfort in and a voice whose words I often sought. Perhaps I could be that for Harry. We talked quite often already.

Speak of the devil. What is he up to?

I watched as he took two envelopes and placed one in each stocking before making a gallant exit from the room. I felt guilty and looked away as I remembered my Godsons presence and it was his very presence that I couldn't help but remember as his soft laugh fill the room. I looked up into his amused silver eyes and saw Lucius do the same.

"You two are bloody hopeless! Why don't either of you make a move?"

At our silence he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's not like it's the first time you've fallen in love!"

I sat quietly, pretending to find lint on my black robes and the silence grew louder.

"You have got to bloody joking? Oh, this is just wonderful! Well don't keep starring at me. Go look in your stockings and see what he put in them."

Lucius and I glanced at our stockings and I felt the guilt and curiosity brimming over the edge deep inside of me. I was hesitating and I had no clue as to why. I had hesitated once with Lucius in my school days when he had told me of his engagement to Narcissa and I had decided back then that I would do so ever again. I did not want to lose a chance at happiness again.

I was the first to walk over to the fireplace and rummage through my stocking. I pulled out the manila envelope and cracked open the Potter family's crest, stamped into wax. I opened it slowly, almost fearing the same words I anticipated. I could hear Lucius' snort of impatience. He should open his own letter if he was so impatient. I read slowly, admiring each bold stroke in his penmanship.

Sev,

Meet me at exactly Midnight in my room. At that time I would like to exchange Christmas gifts.

Harry

I turned to look at Lucius and felt a snarky grin spread across my face as I refolded the letter.

"Perhaps you should check you're stocking Lucius."

He stared at me for a moment and then walked over to his stocking beside mine and pulled a manila envelope similar to my own out of his stocking and began to open it. I noted the same red wax seal with the Potter crest. He opened it and read aloud softly.

"Lucius,

Meet me at exactly Midnight in my room. At that time I would like to exchange Christmas gifts.

Harry"

"They both say the same thing", I stated.

"Well don't be dunces! Both of you should go get ready, it's nearly 11", Draco scoffed in irritation.

I turned a curious look in Draco's direction for a moment before deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth and left the room briskly. I found myself up the stairs and in my room before I had noticed what I was doing. I had undressed in a hurry and gotten into the shower. I washed and rinsed my hair, hoping for once that it would do as I wished, just this one night. I stepped out and quickly toweled myself dry before tackling my hair. My hair was hard enough to manage; I could only imagine Lucius'. I'm betting that's why he takes forever to get ready in the mornings and for any affair.

I had rummaged through my clothes supply and noted that everything contained my favorite color, black. I picked out a nice pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt (the only one in my collection) and a black dress robe over my ensemble. I ran a brush through my hair a few times before calling it a lost cause. I dipped into my handmade oils and colognes and used one of my favorites, a mix of orange, rosemary and cloves. I know its one of Harry's favorites. He seems to cuddle closer whenever I wear it. I think he believes me ignorant of his small smelling habit.

I looked myself over in the mirror before grimacing and wondering exactly what Harry saw in me. What did he see in an old potions professor?

I had made my way to Harry's bedroom door and there I stood quietly, afraid to make the next move. I saw Lucius as he approached and noted the robe he had chosen. A robe I had bought him while we were dating, one that had shown off his silver gray eyes perfectly and still did. He stood next to me and we both stared at the door before both of us knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!"

I heard an intake of breath and both of us took a look at each other before I turned the door knob and Lucius pushed the door open. Both of us stepped inside and saw a gorgeous site.

To Be Continued...

I am 100 sorry I had to end it there. :Ducks rotten fruit:

I am working on chapter 12 so try not to flame me too much. I'm working without my muse so the first part is absolutely horrible. I managed to somewhat make it better when I wrote for Sev. I guess I work better when writing for dark angsty chars. --9

So enjoy and some sexing coming soon. I promise!

Kat


	12. There's a place I like to hide

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 12: There's a place I like to hide

I had made my way to Harry's bedroom door and there I stood quietly, afraid to make the next move. I saw Lucius as he approached and noted the robe he had chosen. A robe I had bought him while we were dating, one that had shown off his silver gray eyes perfectly and still did. He stood next to me and we both stared at the door before both of us knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in!"

I heard an intake of breath and both of us took a look at each other before I turned the door knob and Lucius pushed the door open. Both of us stepped inside and saw a gorgeous site.

Harry's POV

I sat there on my bed fiddling with the hem of my green robe, trying to get my nerves under control. It felt like my heart was trying to escape right through my rib cage or through my throat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I had set up everything perfectly. I had showered and somewhat tamed my wild hair, as tame as I could get it anyway. I hated my hair. It did whatever it wanted to. I couldn't fix the unfixable so I just shrugged and nervously picked out a pair of emerald green satin boxers to go under a pair of light tan khaki's and a overly large green sweater. This sweater was one of my favorites, I wore it often. I had probably mentioned this before but, it was a gift from Mrs. Weasley. I slid my new glasses on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fat in my opinion and yet everyone else, including Draco, had said I looked healthy. If this was healthy then I was about to look a lot healthier in a few months time. I've been told I look good for four months along. Fleur has gained quite a lot in Ron's opinion but then again, Fleur is carrying twins. If there is a God out there, I thank him for small blessings. One at a time is good enough for me.

I sighed and stared at the candles I had lit around the room using my wand and then I stood from my comfortable seat in the old chair next to my bed. I glanced down at the bed making sure it still looked nice in its blanket of red and white rose petals. Should I strip down to nothing and lay on the bed or should I strip down to merely my boxers and lay on the bed? Should I stay dress so they feel like their opening a gift or perhaps just leave my clothes on in case they're not thinking any of things I am? That would be a nightmare, almost as bad if Draco happened to come in and see me lying nude in a bed covered by roses, although the outcome of that could be quite hilarious. I bet he'd turn beet red before making a hasty retreat.

A soft knock sounded on the door and startled me out of my thoughts and I felt my panic rising. I sighed and slipped off my glasses and set them on the nightstand on the other side of the bed next to a bottle of massage oil and a little bottle of lubricant I ordered in Draco's name. Better him than me. Besides, my name is way too noticeable to use when ordering from adult catalogues. What's the worse that could happen to Draco? He might get a few adult owl order catalogues.

I moved so that I was sitting in the middle of the bed and I took a deep breath calling out calmly, "Come in!"

I heard the doorknob rattle and I tried hard to keep my expression pleasant and confident. The door opened and there in the doorway stood both of the men who had not only claimed my body, but my heart as well. Both were illuminated by the bright candle light and it only enhanced their handsome faces and firm bodies. For men just pushing past prime years, neither looked it.

Lucius stepped into the room fully and I couldn't help but become speechless at the site of his platinum blonde hair that glittered in the flickering candle light. His silver eyes were enhanced by the flames as well but the silvery gray of his robe brought them out even more. His hair was long and loose as usual and fell over his shoulder in a platinum cascade. His face held a look I had seen in that dungeon room a few months ago. If I were confident I would call it lust, but I'm not. At least, I'm not confident when it comes to these two and me.

Severus stepped in after him and his ebony hair shone bright, not with the grease that Ron swore coated our Potion Professors hair, but with a healthy and well washed shine. Living with Sev currently helped me to also see his hair in its many forms. His hair's many forms being healthy and clean and then greasy and in a state of disarray after a long week of potion working and little or no time to sleep let alone bathe.

The deep ebony pools that were his eyes were just that, pools of black, endless and beautiful, hiding thoughts and emotions deep inside their depths. They reflected the flickering flames of the candles on the nightstand beside me, which was the only indication that he was looking in my immediate vicinity. He wore his usual color of black, but unlike usual I could see his firm chest thanks to a white dress shirt amongst all that black. It kind of reminded me of a panda or penguin. He would most likely find my comparison disturbing, but I believe it made him seem more adorable than his normal persona would allow.

Sev closed the door behind him and I looked shyly up at them both and smiled my brightest smile.

"Merry Christmas!"

Both of them smiled down at me and I reached into my khaki pocket to pull out a small stem of holly with a red bow tied atop the stem that matched the bright berries that hung from it. I held the holly above my head and tried not to let their unsure looks dissuade me.

"Look, its holly."

Lucius was the first to catch on if the heated look he was giving me was any indication and Sev was none too far behind him. I was approached on both sides and I was happily surprised as the bed around me sunk in due to the added weight. I felt a warm soft hand gently tilt my head to the right and then a pair of lips caressed my right cheek before they moved on to my brow, nose and then finally my lips. It started out as warm and tender and then became more heated and slightly more demanding. I had given in to the nervousness and closed my eyes and yet I knew it was Lucius who was currently kissing me. Lucius' kisses always began soft and gentle and then built up to more hard and demanding as his passion did. It was almost as if he were afraid I would run away in school girl fright or break at his touch.

I could also tell by the taste who it was that was currently kissing me. The mouth on mine, whose tongue currently invading my mouth so enthusiastically tasted of mint and coffee. Lucius was always one to be traditional with his tooth pastes and mints and he had a great love for coffee and wines.

I felt those lips leave and before I could moan their loss I felt another hand turned my head to face to the left. This hand was a bit bigger and a bit more callused from all the work done using these large and talented hands. Unlike Lucius' hands, Sev's had been used for manual labor quite often. He was always cutting, mixing or picking herbs. His hands were strong and demanding and his mouth even more so as he skipped my cheek and went straight for my lips, pressing them together hard and strong before I opened my mouth to his probing tongue which seemed to be on a mission, a mission he was adamant about accomplishing. Unlike Lucius, Sev tasted of lemon and a sweet tea I had no name for. I felt his tongue feel around my mouth and part of me wondered if he could notice my chipped molar in the back. Unlike Lucius, Sev tasted of lemon and a sweet tea I had no name for. I was just as guilty as him with my eager tongue pressing against his and both of us stopping the kiss as he nibbled on my lower lip. He let go and I tried hard to catch my breath. Where Lucius was soft and gentle, Sev was rough and demanding just like his personality.

I felt my cheeks become hot and knew that I was now flushed a deep red from arousal and slight embarrassment. I let myself fall backwards into the bed, the holly somewhere amongst the rose petals dropped and forgotten during my first kiss and only remembered briefly as thanks for what it had brought about.

"So Harry, what other gifts shall we exchange tonight?"

I looked heatedly at Lucius, "The whole package if you both wish. It is up to you two to decide how you open it."

"And what do you mean by that, Harry?"

I then turned to Lucius on my other side, "You can decide whether you chose to share this gift or whether you prefer to take turns in the opening and enjoyment."

Both men looked at each other and I saw a silent agreement being made above me.

"I believe we shall share you this night along with each other and take you privately at a later date", said Lucius.

I nodded and then gasped as two pairs of hands began to work in unison to disrobe me. My khakis were pulled off and were soon followed by my sweater and lastly my boxers. I felt vulnerable and a bit nervous and as I lay there, naked for all to see I felt my breath hitch and a cold sweat breakout across my forehead. I shivered slightly as hands ghosted over my thighs. I could do this! I loved both of these men and I knew that they cared about me, or I hope they do. I felt hands touch my face and I heard my name distantly being called. I tried hard to let the familiar voices call me back but images and voices kept blurring. I remembered how Voldemorts hands had touched pinched and violated me and I felt myself loosing my courage.

I can't give in! I refuse! I won't let him ruin my chance at happiness. The people who are touching me are Sev and Luc and not that god forsaken monster! I manage to stop the shivering and as a hand caressed my forehead I opened my eyes and smiled warmly up into Sev's eyes. I felt hands play along my thighs and knew it was Lucius and I allowed all the strength Sev was exuding with his presence to fill me. I felt hands caress and touch the sensitive area beneath my knees and then a soft wetness worked its way up from my toes and along my ankles. I felt hot kisses rain down upon my cheeks and chin and then the warm licks and nibbles at my ankles moved their way up my lags and to my knees while Sev's talented mouth played along my neck and behind my ear.

Pleasure, pure and wonderful pleasure was coursing through my body. I tried to keep my voice down but failed miserably. I was amazed at how wanton and vocal I was being. Every nip and lick from both of the talented mouths brought mewls, moans, groans and whimpers from my throat unlike any I had ever made before.

The hands and tongue at my feet and legs had finally made their way to my thighs and I shuddered at the slow and almost asking touches of Lucius' talented hands and mouth.

"Please...Lucius...Oh, god!"

Sev had taken full advantage of my ears and neck and had found quite a pleasurable spot behind my ears and along my collar bone. It didn't help that his talented hands were wandering along my chest and arms and not only caressing my sensitive chest but also pinching and caressing my nipples. Never had I thought of male nipples as erotic but that was certainly a thing of the past. Sev's face grinned down at my half lidded eyes before he slid lower and took one of my sensitive nipples into that talented mouth.

"God! Oh, God!"

Lucius' mouth had suckled and nibbled at my inner thigh and he was moving farther and farther up. I was none too surprised to feel a digit or two playfully touch my most sensitive of spots but what did surprise me was the fact that his tongue had. His tongue there and Sev's on my now hardened nipples left me with little to say.

"Nnnn...Oh...Oh, god! Please...Mmmmm...Yes! Yes! There! Oh, Merlin!"

Sev moved lower and I struggled to sit up so that I could see better and it was also then that I felt the tip of Lucius' talented tongue flick against my puckered entrance. I gasped and fell back against the pillows. It was also then that Sev's callused hands began stroking my already weeping cock. I bucked my hips and begged for release, repeating please, yes and god over and over again. As if sensing my agony due to their dual ministrations, Sev mercifully took my entire member into his mouth, wetting it before he began a series of slow up and down movements.

Lucius continued his onslaught on my puckered entrance with his tongue and then all sensation stopped. I looked down and watched with an immensely happy smile as Lucius and Sev shared a passionate and hungry kiss. They broke apart smiling at each other and then turned those fiery smiles on me. Both returned to my overly sensitive area's and as I felt the pressure build deep in my loins, Lucius gently pushed a small digit into my opening and worked it in and out a few times before adding another and scissoring them.

He added a third and began to move at the same pace as Sev's mouth. I began to whine and whimper as I arched back into Lucius' finger and up into Sev's welcoming mouth. When Lucius' long fingers hit that spot deep inside I felt myself give like a wave breaking onto shore I felt all the pleasure mounting and then it all came rushing out.

"Going...to come...Oh! Oh, God! OH GOD!"

White lights danced in my vision and a warm fuzziness took over my brain as I felt myself slowly recover. I was sweat covered and gasping for all the air my lungs could gather. I lay there gasping and by time I had caught my breath I looked over to see a very naked Lucius caressing a very naked Sev. They were both a beautiful sight to behold and I could have stared at them all day but the sight had caused my once flaccid member to fill once again with life. I watched them caress and kiss and then both of them looked my way, as if sensing my intense gaze. I watched intently as both crawled onto the bed, one on each side of me. I was pulled close to Lucius who then knelt in-between my legs. I felt his large member hot against my opening and I watched as Sev grabbed the bottle of Lubricant I had left conveniently on the nightstand, and handed it to Lucius. I watched Lucius pour a nice palm fill and then his hand coated his member liberally with it. I felt a few slickened fingers enter my opening again, as they prepared me for what was to come.

Lucius had handed the lubricant back to Sev who also coated his member very liberally with it.

"Would you be a dear Harry, and turn so that your on your knees?"

I nodded and with Lucius' help was soon on my knees. I felt the hot tip of Lucius member slowly push past the first ring of muscle until the tip was in and then he slowly slid all the way in. He stopped for what I assumed was to let me adjust. I then heard him gasp and felt a Lucius push farther in.

"So...tight", whispered Sev's strained voice.

"So is Harry", replied Lucius.

It was awkward when we first started to move and then it became steadier. Each thrust bumping or hitting my sensitive prostate and that in turn caused me to squeeze back causing Lucius a great deal of intense pleasure and it would go from there to Sev and it continued on like this for ten minutes until I felt like I could no longer take it, the pleasure once again filling me like the oncoming tsunami about to crash onto the shore.

I cried out loudly as I felt that pleasure and pressure push its way out. I sprayed my hot seed all over my stomach and the rose petal covered blankets below me causing Lucius to release his deep inside of me which cause another small orgasm to overtake my body as his grew and vibrated deep inside of me during his release. I fell forward onto the comforter just as Sev's baritone voice called out its release. I felt Lucius' body lay atop mine briefly before he quickly and carefully pulled out causing me to gasp at the pleasurable sensation. I turned to lie on my back and was happy to have Sev and Lucius join me in bed. I was in a nice warm sandwich of blankets and the two men I loved.

I heard a soft whispered spell and felt the stickiness around me disappear. I need to learn that spell. It definitely comes in handy. I felt two warm hands protectively cover the small bump that was our child and I smiled as I drifted off.

To Be Continued...

WOW! The queen of smut has returned. I haven't anything that graphic and good in a while. Not since...:thinks: I wrote chapters 7 - 9 of Blonde Devil. I am pretty proud of myself.

Next chapter will have some snarky jokes so stay tuned and keep enjoying!

Kat


	13. A doorway that I run through in the night

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 13: A doorway that I run through in the night

I found myself awake between two very warm and very handsome sleeping bodies. I would love to lay in-between them all day but unfortunately I am currently carrying a little one and my bladder has decided to hold a protest. I sighed and slowly sat up. I had managed to untangle my feet from the blankets and limbs and quietly as I could manage, I slid off the bed and padded my way to the bathroom.

It hadn't taken very long to empty my overly filled bladder and once it I had washed my hands and padded out of the bathroom I saw that both Sev and Lucius were still sound asleep. I wasn't feeling very tired anymore even if my spot in-between them looked warm and cozy. I didn't want to wake them from such a peaceful sleep so instead I rummage quietly through my dresser, pulling out socks, a pair of boxers, black jeans, and a red button up shirt with a turned down collar. I was still clad in my birthday suit so I slipped a white bath robe on and tied the sash tightly before I tip toed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked quietly down the hallway and into Lucius' room. I walked past his bed and saw the door to the right that I knew had to be the bathroom. I set my clothes on Luc's bed and opened the said door finding a bathroom similar to mine. I leaned over the tub and placed the plug into the drain before I turned the water on and then fixed the knob so that the temperature was just right. I always enjoyed my baths steaming hot.

I slid the bath robe off and slid into the water. I enjoyed the healing and relaxing ability of the hot water as I turned off the tap and just lay there allowing the water to soothe sore muscles and aches in places I didn't even know I had. They were good aches, aches that allowed you to remember what had been enjoyed by all, although I probably got the most pleasure out of it. Kind of selfish for a Christmas gift I suppose, but I didn't hear either of them complain. I sat peacefully for a few minutes before finally deciding I should wash my hair. I glanced around the edge of the tub and found a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner that screamed expensive. I picked up the shampoo and snapped up the lid inhaling deeply. The smell of Vanilla and Peaches filled my nose and I became lost in the smell. I wondered if Lucius' hair smelled this pleasant as I squeezed a small amount into my palm and then ran it through my hair as I began to lather it up. Peaches and vanilla filled the bathroom and I hoped Lucius wouldn't get mad at me for using his expensive hair care products. I lay back in the tub and swished my head back and forth before running my fingers through my hair while it was under water, to make sure that all the suds were out.

I sat up and grabbed the conditioner doing the same thing. When I was rinsed and cleaned I used his peach smelling soap and cleaned myself thoroughly before letting the water out and stepping out of the tub. I toweled myself off quickly and walked into Lucius' empty bedroom and sat down on his bed while I dressed. I laid back only momentarily to zip up my ever tightening jeans. I stared down at my growing belly and caressed it gently before I sat back up. I stared around his room a moment more before I stood and left his room and headed downstairs.

The silence downstairs told me that Sev and Lucius were most likely still asleep. I made my way into the living room and smiled at the sight of Draco in a pair of silver silk pajamas, fast asleep on the loveseat. I walked over and grabbed afghan that was lying atop the couch and covered Draco with it carefully. I padded into the kitchen to get a cup of warm tea when I heard soft footfalls behind me. I turned and saw none other than a tired and much disheveled Draco following behind me.

"Good morning Draco", I said cheerfully.

"For you, I didn't get any sleep."

I set the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner, "Why's that?"

"Someone was very, very loud last night."

I felt my cheeks redden as I reached into the cabinets and pulled down a white coffee cup with a ridgeback dragon on it.

"Very devout aren't you, Harry."

I stared at Draco for a second before asking a question I knew I would most likely not want to hear the answer to.

"Why do you say that?"

"You must have said 'Oh, god' or 'god' at least thirty times last night."

I felt my face heat up even more and I tried not to look or act as embarrassed as I felt, "How about not listening in next time."

"I could hear you and I was in the study, Merlin only knows what the neighbors think. Do me a favor and cast a silencing charm next time."

It was then that I heard Draco mumble something about having asked his father to do the same.

"So you...knew?"

"Look...Harry. I'm not stupid. I could see the googly eyes and heated looks, any moron could. As long as you love them both then I have no quarrel with you."

I watched as Draco reached into the cabinet pulling down a coffee cup that had a picture of a green dragon sitting on it. It was from the same set as mine and all were a gift from Charlie last Christmas. He rummaged through our collection of teas, deciding on a simple Earl Gray before he handed me the tea tin. I picked out a nice green tea with peach and put it in my cup.

"I look forward to being a big brother."

I turned, surprised at Dracos sudden admission, "I have to say that I'm glad I will have you there as an extra set of arms. I'm going to need it. I hear the terrible two's are enough to drive any parent insane. I don't want you teaching them anything un-necessary."

"Awww...you're no fun! Fine, I'll save the good spells until he or she at least turns seven."

I laughed shaking my head in amusement and disbelief until I heard a familiar voice call out from the fireplace, "Ay! Harry! You awake?"

I grinned and shook my head as I walked back into the living room, "Morning, Ron."

"Merry Christmas! Hermione! He's awake!"

"Mum wants to know if you're coming over here for dinner or if she has to bring dinner to you?"

I thought about it for a moment and then Mrs. Weasley's face appeared in place of Ron's, "Never mind Harry dear! I've decided to come over there! It's not good for you to be port keying, aparating, or flooing in your condition."

"I hadn't thought of that", I admitted truthfully.

"Well, Harry dear I suppose it's only natural. It is your first time expecting."

Something in that statement worried me. It was almost as if she expected me to have more children. I shook my head and grinned, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"What time should we arrive?"

"Is three okay?"

"That's perfect! We'll see you then."

I watched the fire return to normal and the deafening sound of the kettle sounded through the house. I stood up and was about to go into the kitchen when the sound stopped. I sat back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I heard the clunk of glass and wood meeting and then a soft tap on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I looked up into Draco's expressionless face and nodded, "Just a little worried about seeing everyone again. I'm betting that it's not just the Weasley's. Ten sickles say Remus comes as well as a few others."

"Your telling me that Harry Potter, The Harry Potter is worried about what a few will think of him?"

I laughed and nodded, "I know it sounds silly but it's true. I have always felt like a freak and it didn't change just because I started going to a wizarding school. If anything, it only got worse and on top of it I am now pregnant."

"I have an Uncle who had three children and I believe Pansy's brother's boyfriend is expecting. It's run in the family or so I'm told. I might be lucky enough to be a natural as well."

"Natural?"

"A male wizard who can conceive without potions."

"You mean...you're...batting for the other side as well?"

"You haven't noticed my great fashion sense and flair?"

"That's not just a gay thing anymore. It's called being 'Metro sexual' in the muggle world."

Draco just laughed and pointed to my tea, "Drink your tea, we have to Weasel proof the house."

I laughed and sipped my tea. Today was going to very interesting.

To Be Continued...

When I wrote the part about being devout it was an actual conversation about a friend of mine. So this goes out to you! You know who you are!

When I wrote the part about Draco being gay I had trouble not imagining a wizarding paper with a picture of Draco shopping or clubbing with a headline that read "Draco Malfoy: Metro sexual or Homosexual".

So yeah! Next we get to see what Mr. Weasley thinks of the whole thing and we get to see some cuteness! YAY!

Kat


	14. Relax child, you were there

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 14: Relax child, you were there

I sat on the couch for at least an hour, just sipping the tea that Draco had brought me while I thought how nice a TV would be. It got boring sit around and sometimes a television could help break the monotony. I watched Draco stare at the presents under the tree for most of the time, his face filled with curiosity almost like a child. Draco was a prat sometimes but thankfully he was no where near as spoiled as Dudley. Dudley would have woken the whole house with his loud demands to open his gifts and if that hadn't worked he would start stomping up and down the stairs until Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon woke up and came down to calm their spoiled child.

Sometimes I liked to look back on memories of my "family" and think about how normal it was compared to what I had experienced since I had left. Sometimes I would miss it and then my sanity would return.

"Good morning."

I was startled out of my thoughts by a tired looking Lucius. A very sexy and sated tired looking Lucius.

"Morning."

He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair playfully, "I'm glad to see you could wait to open your gifts Draco."

Draco blushed and frowned, "I'm not a child anymore father!"

Lucius gave a disbelieving look and then chuckled, "Severus should be down in a moment so I guess we can at least pass them out."

At that, Draco's blushing frown turned into a sneer that could almost pass as a smile and he stood up a little too quick in an almost happy jump before catching himself and trying to act more adult and demure. Lucius looked down at me and winked. I couldn't help but smile.

Draco sorted the presents into piles while Lucius sat down on my left on the couch. I nuzzled against him for warmth because it had just started to get chilly.

"It's snowing", announced Sev as he entered the room clad in a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt and a black vest.

"That would explain why it's suddenly gotten chillier in here", I said snuggling into Lucius more.

He looked down at me and gave a snarky grin before he settled on the empty cushion on the other side of me and Lucius. He was close enough that I was now in a nice warm sandwich. Speaking of sandwiches...I was beginning to feel very hungry. I was considering getting up and going in search of food when Draco started handing gifts to Lucius, then Sev and before I could protest I had a nice size pile of presents on my lap as well as in front of me on the table. Draco seemed to be beaming as he began tearing off the colorful paper; the rest of us just stared at him with his rambunctious energy and then back at the daunting work ahead of us. I shrugged and tore into the glittering green paper of the first present atop the pile in my lap. I had received chocolates and other small gifts from Neville and Seamus and a pair of mismatched socks from Dobby. Draco had gotten me an interesting pair of emerald green silk pajamas and a book on sexual positions for the very pregnant. I hid the book under the pajamas.

Lucius and Sev had both gotten me a set of rings that could be intertwined into one in a very interesting vine fashion. I also saw that each had a corresponding ring on their finger. Lucius' was a beautiful white gold and Sev's a deep gold. I intertwined the rings and placed them on my ring finger. It was then I had found a last box. It was small and wrapped in gold paper with flying red and orange phoenixes. It had no hint of who it was from on the outside so I opened it carefully, wanting to keep the beautiful wrapping paper.

Once the paper was off a small black leather box was revealed. I slid the top off of and saw a beautiful gold and topaz phoenix pendant attached to a gold chain. I gasped and gently took it out of the box and noticed a folded piece of old parchment where the pendant had laid in the box. I held it in my hand cautiously because caution is needed in my position wouldn't want to wear something cursed.

I lifted out the note folded parchment and read softly.

"Dear Harry,

I found this in Dumbledore's old belongings and thought you would like to have it. From what his friends say, Dumbledore had planned to give it to you on your graduation day. I thought Christmas was a better time to give it to you. May it give you courage and luck?

Minerva McGonagall"

I looked down at the pendant that now lay in the center of my left hand and dropped the note onto the table with the other. My eyes grew hot and they trembled with unshed tears and I couldn't face the others at that moment.

I stood slowly and said in as normal of a voice as I could manage, "I need to use the loo, I'll be back."

I had left the room faster than I intended and ran up the stairs, my tears already making hot sticky trails down my cheeks and dropping off the edge of my chin. I had managed to make it to my room and locked the door before going into the bathroom and doing the same. I leaned against the bathroom door until my knees gave out and I slid slowly to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them as I cried. I cried for Dumbledore and the fact that I was now sleeping with someone who I knew he had trusted, the person who had killed him without a second thought. The very person who I had avoided having this conversation with for so many reasons and one of them being the new found love I had found with him.

I also cried for the very man who had died for me and for many others in the wizarding world even though half of the wizarding world had branded him crazy. I cried for all the disappointment I had caused and for all I had ruined because of my stupidity.

I also cried for the graduation I would never see. I had thought about my graduation before Dumbledore had died and before Hogwarts had been closed this year. Now, no such things were possible.

I heard the distant echo of knocking on wood and ignored it and then a loud crack sounded along with the sound of thuds and crashing of wood and metal. I startled when someone called my name worriedly behind me and the bathroom door. I stood wiped my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Harry?"

"I'm in here", I answered.

"Are you okay", I heard Sev's worried voice ask.

I almost laughed as I stood and grabbed a roll of toilet paper and tore off a bit to blow my nose on, "I'm okay, hormones and the usual."

I opened the bathroom door and saw my broken bedroom door on the floor and splintered wood all over the floor, "Worried much?"

"Maybe..." Sev hid a bruised fist behind his back and I shook my head.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and I looked around Sev to see a worried Lucius and Draco, "I'm okay. All is well. Well...except my door..."

"That can easily be fixed. I'll take care of that and we'll leave you two to talk", said Lucius as he stepped back and chanted an incantation that caused the door to repair itself. Lucius bowed his head and then shut the door as he and Draco took their leave.

I stood there in awkward silence for a moment and heard rustling clothes and the familiar creak of my bed.

"Harry, come and sit and I will tell you why I did what I had."

I nodded and sat down a few inches apart so I could clearly see his face.

"I remember being up on that roof top and seeing you and Draco and I remember him begging and then you pulled out your wand..."

"I looked up to Dumbledore, he was the only one who believed me and he was the only willing to help get me out of the mess I had gotten myself into."

He paused, closing his eyes, "On that roof top with a contract with Narcissa and Draco having done something so dumb as to join the Death Eaters and then the worst happened. The man who had taken me under his wing and given me a job, cleared my name and heard my thoughts and worries was reduced to less than a shell of his former self and he stared at me with those usually sparkling eyes now filled with death and despair as he begged me. I knew what he was begging me for and everything in my soul cried out for him to find someone else but I knew it had to be me because Draco would be killed for his failure and with that my own life would end with the failure to follow through on my contract. So I did what he wanted. It was not just my life I was protecting, if it had been so simple I would have chosen death. How could I forsake a child who had made a mistake similar to my own?"

I felt my eyes grow hot again and this time I faced Sev as I allowed them to flow freely down my cheeks once more. His warm callused hand caressed my cheek and began to wipe away my errant tears until I rested both my hands atop his one. His hand was larger than mine and warm and covered most of the right side of my face.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

I shook my head and spoke through the tears that squeeze my throat tight, "I'm not just crying for him, I'm crying for you as well."

I saw the surprise in his eyes through my watery vision and then I felt myself pulled into his warm embrace. I let him hold me tight and I just sat there and let the tears fall. We sat there a few minutes before a ruckus reached our ears. It was then a loud knock on my newly fixed bedroom door caused us to separate.

"Thought you should know that the Weasley's have arrived and they forgot to bring their parade permit", replied a snarky Draco.

I laughed and rubbed furiously at my face.

"Don't do that! Your eyes will get even puffier."

He stood and went into my bathroom. I heard the water in the sink run for a few minutes before he came out with a wet rag.

"Wipe your eyes with this and then hold it on them both for a few minutes."

I took the rag and felt the cold water that was soaked into it before wiping my eyes and cheeks. I then lay back on the bed and set the rag across my eyes for a few minutes, letting the cold bring down the puffiness of my eyes. I flipped it over and set it there a minute or two before I finally took it off and sat up. Sev held out his hand and lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes.

"The swelling is hardly noticeable. I wouldn't want the Weasley's to think we're abusing you and brainwashing you so let's head downstairs."

I smiled and stood up, following him out of the room and down the stairs. I stopped short and slid the pendant over my head so that it now hung in the middle of my chest.

I entered the living room and was nearly knocked down by an overly happy Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"Merry Christmas Harry!"

I laughed and embraced first Hermione and then Mrs. Weasley before I turned and gave Ron a big hug, "Merry Christmas everyone."

I looked around taking in all the ginger hair and realized the whole gang was here. Charlie and a very pregnant Fleur sat side by side smiling brightly on the couch next to a somewhat nervous Ginny. I walked over and leaned over hugging Ginny alleviating some of her concern and worry. I chatted idly with Charlie and Fleur for a while about our oncoming deliveries and name ideas. Soon I had to excuse myself when I saw the smile of Remus Lupin over his cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas to you Harry."

"And to you Remus. How have you been? It feels like forever."

"I can agree with that statement. I hear from Molly and others that you are faring well here."

I smiled and automatically turned to look in Lucius and Sev's direction. As if sensing my eyes on them they both looked over and smiled.

"It might sound odd but...I believe this the first time I've felt so at peace. I mean I enjoyed being the Weasleys and Hogwarts became my real home after a while but now it actually feels like I belong."

"It's not odd or at least not odd for those that know you. We all saw how protective they were of you and we also see the heated looks and shy smiles and Severus' attempt at hiding his happiness. We only wish the best for you and when things get difficult we want you to know that we'll be there for you."

I blushed and absentmindedly placed my right hand on the slight bump of my stomach.

"So how are you fairing in your pregnancy?"

I kept my hand there as I answered, "It still seems un-real. I am nervous and antsy and at the same time excited and impatient. I can't wait for a sign other than my constant weight gain, to let me know there is actually another being growing inside me."

Remus had a sad wistful look in his eyes as looked at me, "Well, you are only in your fourth month. You won't feel anything for at least another month."

I wondered how Remus had known so much and if his knowledge had anything to do with the sad wistful look in his eyes. I had known he and Sirius had been close and perhaps they were closer than I thought. There was talk that they had been a couple before Sirius' death. I wanted to see Remus happy but I doubt that anyone could make him as happy as Sirius had, although it seemed as though Bill was willing to try and it seemed as if Molly were all too willing to help. As long as both were happy that's all that mattered.

"Harry come and sit a while", I heard Mrs. Weasley call.

I smiled and looked over at the couch where the middle cushion was left open and both Ron and Hermione sat on either side smiling widely. It was time to torture Harry.

"Don't dilly dally, Harry", the dual voices of Fred and George commanded. I grinned and shook my head.

"Let the torture begin..." I said to Remus who winked and walked behind me and then stood behind the couch and directly behind me.

I was handed Mrs. Weasley's gift first and opened it to see a sweater that lacked my initials or my usual 'H'. It was just a deep maroon and seemed to be wide in the middle.

"It's made of a special expanding yarn, dear", replied Mrs. Weasley smiling happily looking at my midsection.

I smiled and laid it on my lap, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled brightly causing her entire face to light up, "Your welcome Harry dear. I also made two pies and some other goodies for you. They're in the kitchen."

Fred and George handed me their gift which I opened and held at arms length, making sure nothing too harmful would pop out.

"It's basically all of our new samples and products. We've made a new type of extendable ears as well as a candy version of vertaserum. The rest are little treats to enjoy," said George.

"We also added in a little coupon that says you can pick any two items from our shop", finished Fred.

"Thanks Fred. Thanks George. I will be certain to make use of these."

Charlie handed me his present next and I immediately opened it and smiled upon seeing not on a nice set of Dragon salt and pepper shakers but an adorable baby set of dishes, cups and bottles that all had animated dragons on them.

"Thank you, Charlie! I love them, as you can see the Dragon coffee mugs are used quite often."

He smiled and nodded.

I had unwrapped all presents in what seemed to take an hour or more and looked at my present and paper scattered living room. It was a mess but a nice kind of mess.

All in all I had gotten quite a few things. I had gotten a wolf plushy for the baby and a nice set of books on defense against the dark arts from Remus, a set of books on male pregnancy and baby care from Hermione as well as plush orange cat that in my opinion was cuter than Crook shanks, A set of Quidditch posters from Ron and a few gifts of chocolate and candy from a Tonks and the others in the Order. We chatted and had fun and when dinner was served we all piled into the kitchen and sat down while Mrs. Weasley forced Ron to say grace. We ate happily and after dessert had been served and we had all eaten our fill and settled our stomachs, including Ron who had managed to somehow eat at least 3 servings.

As it got later I found myself sitting in the kitchen, dozing off upright in my chair. I would wake up whenever my head tilted to far to one side and I would open my eyes wide in an attempt to stay awake. I was fighting a losing battle. It wasn't until I heard Mrs. Weasley's soft voice that I realized others had noticed.

"Poor Harry, we've seemed to tucker the dear out."

"I'll take him up to bed", I heard Lucius' voice say.

"M' awake...D'nt take me anywhere."

I stood up and padded slowly out of the room. I had no idea where my feet were leading me so I followed obediently.

"Come Harry, lay on the couch."

That was definitely Mr. Weasley's voice. Why was he in the study? Why was I in the study? I shrugged my thoughts away and found the soft plush cushions of the studies couch more than an acceptable place to sleep.

I lay down and snuggled into the small pile of plush pillows and sighed happily as sleep began to pull me down. It was then that a voice that I recognized as Mr. Lucius' began speaking to Mr. Weasley.

"I know we've had our differences Arthur and I have said some rather cruel things but please know that I do care for Harry and I intend to care for him and my child."

"He's not a tool. He is human and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be having this talk. Merlin knows I don't hold you in high regard and yet here I stand and face you. Not for your sake or because you've made some pretty promises but because Harry is as much mine and Molly's child as Ron and the others and I will not let you hurt him. I will give you the benefit of the doubt but if any...ANY harm befall that boy because of you or something that's your doing... I will NOT forgive you."

"I understand."

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding. And also, just so you know...I know where all of your estates are so don't even try fleeing", Mr. Weasley said a little too cheerfully.

I could only imagine the look on Lucius' face but I knew for a fact that Mr. Weasley's held a very pleasant smile.

To Be Continued...

Why is this chapter so late?

Well I have a new addiction currently and that addiction is called "Animal Crossing". If you own this game for the DS then you can totally relate, right? LoL

So anyway...hopefully chapter 15 will be done this week.


	15. But only didn't realize it and you were scared

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 15: But only didn't realize it and you were scared

I stood staring at my reflection in my full length mirror and regretted every moment of it. Whatever had possessed me to look was pure evil. Harry Potter who was once a star seeker was now pregnant. Very pregnant. I had gained a grand total of 10 pounds and two pants sizes. Sev and Lucius both made no mention of my weight gain and I was betting part of it was experience on Lucius' part and the other half was the fear of a hormonal hurricane that would rain down upon like the fires of hell. I say that because that was what Draco had said. Draco found it all quite amusing and mostly because he had learned when to keep his mouth shut, that and I couldn't give to licks about what he thought. I don't mean that in a mean way, although it sounds mean. Draco and I have quite and unique relationship. He insults me, I insult him and then we both laugh about it. Plus, I now have something to hold over his big blonde head.

A certain gingered haired man has been stopping by quite often and I find the interaction between the two amusing and interesting. None other than Charlie Weasley has taken quite the shine to the snotty blonde. It's Ron's favorite conversation piece. I find it ironic. Draco is a constellation in the polar region of the Northern Hemisphere near Cepheus and Ursa Major, also called Dragon. Charlie is known for his love and study of dragons. Perhaps Draco is a new species he hopes to add to his collection or perhaps our little dragon his stolen his heart. I made a passing comment to Lucius and Sev about and both stared at me as if I had grown a second head or even a third. It seems neither has said anything to our budding love birds and I doubt they will. As long as Draco is happy and Lucius has someone to carry on his name and blood then he will be fine with the whole thing. Sev worries for the future. He comments about how mixed up the sorting hat will be in the future with the mixing of blood lines and names. I have to agree, our child's sex is being kept a secret until delivery and yet we already debate and discuss where he or she will be placed.

I placed my hands on my extended stomach and smiled as I rubbed it lovingly. It was then that I felt something odd. Something I had never felt before. I gasped and tried calm myself as I waited to see if it would happen again. With the lack of activity I shrugged and turned to leave my shared bathroom. A little after the holidays Lucius, Mrs. Weasley, Sev and Remus all worked together to combine Sev and Lucius' room so that we could all move into the room together. It was nice and what was even better was the big King sized bed that had replaced the queen sized one we had made by putting two twin mattresses together. Lucius had given Arthur and Molly a nice sum of money to get us a few sets of silk, satin and cotton sheets. Satin felt nice but sometimes it was a pain to sleep on and an even bigger pain to...well you get the picture. I grew up simple with no such luxuries so cotton is just fine with me.

I sighed and looked at the bed. It was already made and its other two occupants were no where in sight. I smiled and made my way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I saw a pair of fuzzy cerebus slippers and slid my feet into them. The January weather had gotten even colder than I remembered and the snow outside was continuing to fall. It had to be at least three feet high now. I made my way to the window near the front door and stared out forlornly.

I was tired of being stuck inside. I was beginning to get cabin fever. I could always go outback and wander around but it wasn't enough. I was bored and itching to be anywhere but here.

"Good morning, Harry."

I turned and smiled up at Lucius', "Morning Lucius."

"Watching the snow fall or looking for a way out?"

I let my smile slip and stared back outside, watching the neighborhood children play in the snow. Boys ran around hurling snowballs at each other while girls built snowmen with little snow families or joined the boys in their battles.

"Not so much looking for a way out...more or less just wondering if this is how Sirius felt."

I felt a warm hand placed soothingly on my back, "I don't want this to be your prison Harry. I don't want you to suffer or feel as though you must. Sev and I have been discussing going away for a while and we were debating about asking you."

"Away? To where?"

"To one of my estates, any preferences?"

I sat down and thought about it. He had estates all over the world and I wanted to go away...so where to?

"Do you have any acquaintances in Japan?"

His eyes widened in surprise and then turned thoughtful, "Japan...I have a few friends who an empty house in the country. It's a house located a few miles away from a Shinto shrine."

"Can we go?"

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, "I'll contact them by owl tonight. I grinned and embraced him tightly.

"What a heartwarming scene. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

I turned to smile at Sev around Lucius' arm, "We might go to Japan!"

Sev smirked at us and Lucius shrugged, "I can't help it. He has the cutest pout and those emerald's are brilliantly blinding when he's excited."

Sev shook his head grinning, "I suppose I can visit my sister while we're there."

"Sister? You have a sister in Japan?"

He stared down at me with a look that said 'no duh', "Where do you think I got these dark eyes?"

I stared into those ebony depths for a moment before I began to grin, "That is bloody awesome!"

It was then in my excitement that I felt it again. I gasped and pulled out of Lucius' arms. The feeling continued causing me to move my hands around my midsection in search of an answer. I then felt the tiniest of ripples across my stomach.

"Harry, are you okay?"

I looked up at them with wonderment and surprise, "I can feel it! It feels like a butterfly or a fish rolling and brushing against the inside of my body. Feel!"

I took Lucius hand and then Sev's as he approached closer, right atop my abdomen. It was then that the movement increased. I couldn't help but stand there with my jaw hanging open as I directed Lucius' hand to the spot where the movement was centered and then Sev's. Both looked down at my growing tummy with wonderment.

"I can feel it. That's my child", said Lucius

"You nearly scared the wits out of us and yet, it was well worth it", said Sev as his hand left my moving occupant and gently caressed my cheek before kissing me softly on the lips.

Lucius leaned in with his hand still gently caressing my stomach and the other wrapped around Sev's waist. He too leaned in and kissed my lips before we pulled apart.

"I'll go owl my friends now", said Lucius with a smile as he walked away grinning.

"And I'll go owl my sister", said Sev with a wide grin.

I couldn't wait to tell Ron and Mione'!

To Be Continued...

The anime fan in me had to do it! Besides...it'll be interesting to see Harry in Japan. I dedicate the next few chapters to all my favorite doujinshi artists who have made the many "Harri Potta" smut I enjoy reading.


	16. It's a place where you will learn

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 16: It's a place where you will learn

It had only taken a week to make all the arrangements that needed to be made. With it being unsafe for me to fly on my broom as well as it being too far to fly. Aparating seemed out of the question as well as port keying so we were left with very little options on how to get there. We had the option of flooing or flying in a plane. I was excited about the prospect of flying in a plane since I had never had the chance, Sev and Lucius on the other hand were petrified at the thought, so for their sakes we were flooing to Kyoto, Japan.

I had my bags packed, minimized and placed in Sev's deep pockets, along with his and Lucius'. I had sent Hedwig ahead of us along with Sev's Raven Poe and Lucius' Great Horned Owl Thor. We stood in front of our fire place with floo powder clutched in our fists.

"When you step into the fire place call out "Amarante" estates, "said Sev as he walked into the fire place ahead of us.

"I'll go first so that way I can catch Harry as he comes through," said Sev looking to Lucius who nodded and watched as Sev tossed the floo powder and called out his destinations name, disappearing in a puff of smoke and green flames.

I walked into the fireplace and took a deep breath to steady my nerves. Last time I flooed I ended up somewhere rather unpleasant due to my nervous jumbling of words.

"Amarante estates!"

I felt a whirl of wind gather me as the earth below me disappeared and I felt myself falling. After a few seconds I landed on my feet unsteadily and I would have fell if it weren't for Sev's strong arms that had caught me as I stumbled out of the fireplace in a very nice room surrounded by many framed portraits of water colored flowers and sceneries as well as a few haiku's and beliefs in a beautifully painted calligraphy. I held on to Sev's hand as I began to walk around the room, entranced by everything there was to see. I happened to notice the unusual texture below my feet and saw that I was no longer wearing my shoes but my socks. I stared at my socked feet for a few moments before an amused laugh and then the clearing of a throat caught my attention.

I looked up and saw to my surprise, a very beautiful older woman dressed in an elegant deep blue kimono with black and white obi that was covered with stars and moons. Her hair was as black and partially up, her sides and the top part of her hair was pulled into a small braided bun at the back of her head where a pearl and silver starred hair piece kept it in place. Her eyes were enchanting ebony and her lips quirked in an enchanting smile that looked oddly familiar.

Sev smiled and let go of my hand as he smiled and walked towards the older woman, "Konnichiwa, Amaya Oneesama."

"Hello, Severus. Perhaps we should stick to a language your young lover will understand. We wouldn't want to seem rude."

It was then that I realized that this woman was none other than one of the relatives Sev had mentioned. No wonder that quirked smile seemed so familiar! The way the ends of her hair fell in black ringlets reminded me of something...and yet whatever it was escaped me at the moment.

"You must be Harry. I am Sev's older sister Amaya", she said bowing.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Amaya", I said returning a bow.

"He is so polite Severus."

She came closer and smiled as she eyed me up and down. She was around my height and yet she seemed so much taller than me. I guess intimidation was all about personality and hers was very domineering and screamed dominant.

"Please don't frighten our Harry, Amaya!"

I turned to look behind me and saw a soot covered Lucius patting soot off his cloak.

"Oh, Lucius. Would I do that?"

"Yes", Sev and Lucius answered at the same time.

"Are you frightened of me, Harry? Do I scare you?"

Her tone was as pleasant and sweet as honey and yet something told me to be weary of those honeyed words.

"I'd be a fool to say that I wasn't at least a bit worried, Ma'am."

She blinked then as confusion and then amusement covered that lovely face, "Oh, you have found a gem. He is so truthful and polite and his boyishly pretty looks are enough to entrance even me. I can see why you two have fallen for him. His eyes are even more entrancing. They glitter like well polished emeralds and show so much emotion."

I blushed and looked into her eyes, "I was thinking that yours were just as interesting, Ma'am."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, "You have my blessing Severus. This one's a keeper. And I suppose you can have Lucius as well...if you have to", I looked up at her and saw her wink down at me.

She let me go and grinned, "Follow me boys, I shall show you your quarters and after you are unpacked I shall give you the tour of the grounds."

We had been put into one large room with a large bed that rivaled our own at home. Our room was just as well decorated as the greeting room we had entered into. I had learned on our way to our rooms that the rooms have been spelled to remove shoes upon entry which caused me to be surprised and interested and so Amaya showed me by having a servant enter the house shoed. I watched as the shoes vanished and reappeared at the entryway. She laughed at my amusement over such a small thing and it was then that Sev had informed her of my muggle upbringing. She seemed even more intrigued by me than before.

Upon finishing unpacking we were given a tour of the house and shown everything from the bathroom to the "bath" room. We finished our tour in the living room where Amaya turned on the TV while tea was poured and a light snack of cookies and cakes were presented. I was glued to the television, amazed by the various anime that came on and then even more amazed by the game shows and music shows. A band came on that wore the most interesting costumes and face paint. There was a beautiful person with blue curling ponytails on the sides of her head and blue lipstick with dark eye makeup. Upon my comment of how beautiful 'she' was I heard laughter once again from Amaya. It was then that I learned 'She' was a he and his name was Mana. That began Amaya's new favorite quiz game...boy or girl.

I had no idea that Japanese men were so beautiful! There was one that stood out in particular by the name of Hyde and he apparently was quite popular. Amaya said he played in a band called L'arc en Ciel. Lucius' says the name is French for rainbow. Amaya has promised to lend me some of their CD's.

When dinner had rolled around Amaya had insisted on taking us out to eat to a very nice restraint called Matsuri's. It was then that I was treated to a big feast of sashimi, sushi, udon, beef teriyaki and a desert of Red bean and green tea ice cream. I was quite stuffed and contented so we moved to the family room and there I was given a comfortable pillow to sit on near the kotatsu. I was quite happy to have my feet under the heated table and it almost lulled me to sleep.

"So, Harry...what do you think of Japan?"

I opened my eyes and smiled happily at Amaya, "It's a beautiful country and full of some many new and interesting things. I especially like this kotatsu."

"You hear that Severus? You need to get your lover a kotatsu! What happened to the one that mother had gotten you for your new home?"

"I still have it, Nee-sama. It's in storage in my chambers at Hogwarts."

I looked over at Sev, "Can we bring to the house? Please?"

He looked over at me and rolled his eyes before giving me his snarky smile, "We shall see."

"Speaking of mother, she says that you should visit every now and then. She did help raise you for most of your life."

Sev looked troubled for a moment before he hid it behind a mask of indifference, "Why don't you invite her over then?"

"I might."

With that Amaya stood gracefully in her elegant kimono and turned to smile at me. She leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead where my lightening bolt shaped scar was and tapped my nose playfully with a long delicate finger.

"Oyasuminasai, Harri-chan."

"Good night Ms. Amaya."

She winked at me and gently placed a hand on Lucius' and then Sev's shoulders before leaving the room.

"She's very kind. You have a beautiful sister."

"Her mother is also very beautiful", said Sev replying to my comment.

At that remark I stared at Sev trying to uncover the meaning of those words.

"We don't share the same mother. Her mother was my stepmother. My father was a pureblood and he came to Japan to learn more about magic in this region. My father was already married at the time to my mother who is what most Japanese refer to as a half. Her father was Japanese and mother English and she was muggle born. His parents were opposed to their marriage and when he had come to Japan to study he met Amaya's mother and they fell in love and Amaya was born a year later. Amaya's mother became a mistress and my father's family was less than happy. They pushed him to divorce my mother and marry Amaya's. My father refused and in the end that was his downfall."

I watched his facial expressions as he continued on.

"My father stayed in England for a few years and five years later I was born. It wasn't until I was eight that my mother became ill and her health began to fail. I lost my mother at the age of nine and had gained a new mother at ten. I loved having an older sister and I loved my stepmother but I grew to hate my father."

"So that's why you have an older sister and you both have such Caucasian features."

"Me, more than my sister because I am only a quarter or more Japanese and only half muggle."

"Hence the half blood prince", I said grinning.

"Correct."

I played footsie with Sev under the table, "Your Sev. That's all that matters. Blood is something we all share, muggles and wizards alike. No need to point out who's half, whole or 1. We're not milk."

At that he grinned and I saw his hands sneak under the table. Before I could react he was tickling my feet playfully. I laughed happily and struggled to free my feet from his strong grasp as he continued to tickle. He stopped when I was breathless and red faced and then began to slowly and tenderly massage my feet.

"Why don't you tend to his left foot Lucius. His feet are really swollen", said Sev glaring across the table at me.

"Don't glare at me. It's not a national emergency just because my feet are swollen, besides they don't hurt yet and their only going to get worse if what Molly and Fleur told me is true."

"Molly would know", said Lucius grinning. "She had seven kids."

I grinned and looked at Sev and Lucius as they assaulted me with the best foot massage I had ever had, "We'll break her record and go for eight. Whaddya' say?"

Both stopped massaging my feet and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Joke boys, joke. We should go for ten."

With that they stood up and walked over to me lifting me up into a standing position and both escorted me down the hall and towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?"

"We'd better get started if we're going to beat Molly", said Lucius with a wink and a smile.

To Be Continued...

\- Notes

1.Poe - If you didn't get this one then you need to go to the library and pick up The Raven by Edgar Allen "Poe".

2\. Amarante (Ah-mah-rahn-tay) - Japanese for "Flower that never fades". Pretty, ne?

3\. Kotatsu (koh-tot-sue) - a Japanese table with a small heater under it. You see them a lot in anime ex: Fruits Basket (kyo and Yuki fall asleep under one) and Ranma 1/2 are just a few. The kotatsu is covered with a blanket and then the table top is screwed on over the blanket. You can then slip your lower body under it to stay warm when watching TV or studying. My friend Amubleu has one and its very cozy. You can actually fall asleep under one easily.

4\. Oyasuminasai/ Oyasumi (oh-yah-sue-me-nah-sigh), (Oh-yah-sue-me) - Good Night

5\. Oneesan/onee-chan/Nee-sama - (Nay-sah-n) - Older sister in many different forms. Sama the most respectful version.

Enjoy! Chapter 17 coming.

Kat


	17. To face your fears, retrace the years

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 17: To face your fears, retrace the years

I had once again found myself in a beautiful green field with the beginnings of budding flowers surrounding me and there in front of me stood a beautiful lake that seemed to go on forever. I then felt my hand rest on my stomach and noticed the bulge beneath my hand. I rubbed it lovingly and the second hand joined mine. The second hand was smaller than my own and my line of vision followed the hand up the arm and to a smiling face of a young boy no older than seven or eight. He seemed familiar. He had deep black hair that was messy and looked to be wind whipped. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were a gray that bordered on silver, eyes that held such warmth and happiness.

"Papa! Papa, come and look!"

I looked in the direction of the small feminine voice and saw a little girl around five or six running towards us with flowers clutched in her small hands and a small black puppy similar looking to Sirius' animagus form, trailing after. It was then that my scar started hurting. I placed my hand on the scar is it began the throb uncontrollably.

Suddenly I saw people appear all around us in black robes with skeleton masks and then the figure of Voldemort appeared. The little girl screamed and the little boy clutched my hand tightly as he shook with fear. I stared ahead and I knew that this was the beginning of the end. Just as he raised his wand I pushed the little boy behind me and drew my own.

"HARRY! Harry! Wake up!"

I jumped up panting and gasping for air. I looked around the room frantically searching for the two small children. I placed my hand on my swollen belly and felt the reassuring kick. I sighed and lay back against my pillows closing my eyes. I felt the familiar throb of my scar and placed my hand on it.

"Was it a dream or a vision", asked Severus.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate through the haze and memory of the dream as I opened my eyes and stared up at two pairs of worried faces.

"I think it was a premonition."

"A premonition? Tell us the details", said Lucius sitting up straighter.

I took a deep breath and told them about the very first dream I had had when I was fighting the fever and I made sure to describe the children in detail and my thoughts during the dream. I then told them about the dream I had just awoken from and both sat silently for a moment.

"The boy had dark hair..."

"And eyes like yours", I said interrupting Lucius.

"Perhaps you have seen your future. I'm betting that he is our son", said Lucius looking at my now eight month plump stomach.

I sighed and closed my eyes as my little child decided to start kicking my organs, "I think our child is a little than less happy at the thought of being woke up because of my dreams or premonitions."

Lucius placed his hand gently atop my stomach and as sudden as it started it began to calm. I closed my eyes and laid back and thought about what I needed to do.

Why would these dreams haunt me now? Was Voldemort on the move because it was getting close to my due date? Was he on his way to retrieve me or was he waiting to get my child, a child he thought was his? I felt my unborn child move again and sighed. He or she was just as restless as me, or perhaps junior was restless because of I was.

"I'm going to go contact Arthur and Molly and see if she's heard any news", said Sev as stood up revealing his shiny black satin boxers.

He walked over to the closet and reached in taking out a white under robe and wrapped it around his body tying the small string before he reached in and pulled on navy blue cotton yukata and wrapped it around before pulling out a black kimono and wrapping it in place with a cerulean obi and then he reached into the closet taking out a black haori and slipped it on. I looked down at his black tabi sock covered feet and smiled. Sev looked quite handsome in a kimono and even better when he pulled his hair out of his face in a look similar to that of a samurai. I had been pleasantly surprised when Amaya had given me a kimono of my own and even more surprised to have her help me put it on. Sev's kimono had been one of his own that his sister had kept in his absence and since neither Lucius or I had one she had taken us shopping and purchased three of them. Where she got the money was beyond me, the prices were enough to even make a Malfoy roll his eyes.

Lucius and I seemed to both enjoy the view in front of us. Sev turned to stare at us, grinning.

"While your getting dressed I'll shower and by then you should be dressed", I said waddling towards the bathroom.

Yes, waddling. There was no other word for it. It was hugely embarrassing. We took a trip to Tokyo and while there I was going crazy buying stuffed animals for the baby's room when Lucius came out with a huge penguin. I took one look at that penguin and at first thought how cute it was and then Lucius seeing how happy I was made it do a cute little waddling walk and as I watched it dawned on me that that was how I now walked. It was a rather embarrassing scene after that and I don't remember much except for crying in the middle of a Tokyo mall and having both Lucius and Sev fret over me and listen to my hormone induced rants for over two hours. In the end I still wasn't able to look at the penguin and I cried for another hour after we got home because I felt so bad for embarrassing them both.

I have to give it to them; they must really feel something for me if they're continuing to stick it out after all I've put them through. I sometimes wonder if my mother had gone through the same thing. I wonder what motherly advice she would offer.

I stepped into the shower and completely ignored the full length mirror as I did so. Whoever made full length mirrors should be bat boogey hexed repeatedly and forced to look at their reflection each time? I turned on the shower and washed quickly because standing for too long caused my back to ache and sometimes cramp as well as my poor feet and ankles. I was careful to wash all my important parts, including the recent addition. Oh, yes...what an interesting morning it was when I discovered that...After a visit from Poppy and a calming talk with Hermione I was finally able to semi-accept what I had developed.

Apparently there is a scientific reason as to why wizards can conceive and carry a child. One of the books Hermione gave me on Wizard pregnancies says that wizards who can conceive are actually a version of a hermaphrodite. Only some wizards can conceive naturally and it seems the ones who conceive naturally can also give birth naturally. Let's just say I am now more in touch with my witch side than I ever wanted to be. So I now have a birth canal and a nice opening for the baby to exit when and where he or she decides to make their entrance. This made Sev and Lucius very excite and nervous. I can naturally conceive which is a plus but also a minus because I could have been impregnated by one of my rapists. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself off, tossing my wet towel atop the full length mirror and walking out into the bedroom where I saw Sev helping Lucius into his gray and black kimono. I grabbed a pair of red cotton boxers and managed to get them on without incident or tears, damn hormones! I had also managed to don my tabi socks and had taken out the white cotton under robe and had wrapped it around and tied it by the time Lucius had finished dressing in his gray and black kimono and gray haori. I stared at my own and wondered why Amaya had picked out such flamboyant colors for mine. She also bought me a woman's kimono because she thought I 'would look good in it'. That's evidentially another down side to being a hermaphroditic wizard, we have effeminate looks and usually grown no taller than 5'5. I hope it's just a rumor. I had to admit that when Amaya had made me try on the womans kimono that I looked pretty good. I could probably give the singers from Kagrra a run for their money.

I had managed to slip on the second layer of yukata when Lucius came over to help. He helped me slip my arms into the black material and then tied the sash for me before Sev came over and wrapped the green silk kimono around my body and then tied the forest green obi around my extended waist. I wasn't one to complain when it came to their overly helpful nature as of late, I needed all the help I could get. I slipped on the brown haori and tied the front so that it hung loosely. I then waddled over and grabbed the brush from the stand. I ran it a few times through my hair and then stared at the bedroom. It was a mess and needed cleaned.

I looked around and then back up at Sev and Lucius, "You both go ahead. I'm going to clean up some while your fire calling Molly and Arthur."

"I suppose. Meet us down stairs in an hour, we're going to eat breakfast and prepare to gather our things so we can head home tomorrow", said Lucius looking slightly worried.

"Okay. Is it alright if I run out and do some shopping this afternoon after breakfast? I can go by myself. I just need to pick up a few souvenirs for Hermione, Ron and Remus. I've gotten one for everyone else but those few are awfully hard to shop for."

"I don't know if it's a good idea..." said Lucius starring at me.

"If you want I can ask one of Amaya's body guards to accompany me?"

Sev nodded and looked over at Lucius, "I suppose it will have to suffice. Knowing Amaya, if she didn't have work to do at the Japanese school of magic, she would offer to take you herself."

I grinned and watched them leave the room. As soon as they were gone I rolled up my sleeves and began to pack up my things and then I straightened and cleaned the room to the best of my ability. I stared at the room and still felt an urge to clean and straighten so I moved things around. I had no idea what had gotten in to as I drug out the extra blankets in the closet and set them atop the bed in an arranged manner. It was then that I felt a strange pain that started from my lower back and then traveled along my body. It lasted a minute or two and then it stopped. I sat down on the bed and rested a few minutes and when there was no sign of further pain I stood up and continued cleaning. I had managed to clean the entire bedroom and our adjoining bathroom in that hour and just as I was finishing the bathroom another pain, similar to the last one came again. I knelt and rode it out like before, standing when it was done. I wandered down the stairs and found Lucius, Sev and Amaya sitting at the kotatsu waiting for me.

"What took you so long, Harry", asked a concerned Amaya.

"Sorry. I've suddenly gotten this urge to clean and I before I knew it I had not only packed and straightened our entire bedroom but I had also cleaned the entire bathroom."

Amaya smiled brightly and turned that stunning smile on her brother and Lucius "Keep an eye on him boys. I did the same exact thing a few days before I went into labor."

"I have been having a few back aches lately", I commented as I poured green tea over my rice and eggs.

"Perhaps you should stay home today, we can always pick up some chocolates for you before we head home", said Lucius making a face at my breakfast.

I shrugged and tore off a piece of fish with my chop sticks and dipped it into the soy sauce before popping it into my mouth. I shoveled some of my green tea, egg and rice into my mouth and sighed happily. Japanese food was divine.

"It's not just that, I am having the oddest cravings. I want to get a crepe' with strawberries and ice cream and stock up on some of the hard to get items to take back with us."

"Like what", asked Amaya amused.

"I want to get some of the odder flavors of Pocky, some more Melon Pan, some really good teas and Ramune soda and I would love to get some yogurt chews. I forgot about the bean paste pastries!"

"Okay, okay sorry I asked", she said with a grin.

"I'll have my body guards accompany you", with that she clapped her hands and two tall and very handsome Japanese men stepped out wearing black suits and sunglasses. They resembled Yakuza but I knew better.

"Kei. Masa. I want you to make sure my beloved brother in law is well protected. I would be rather unhappy if anything happens to him or my niece or nephew."

I saw both nod and I nodded in greeting to them. I finished my food quickly and then stood and slipped on a pair of geta. I was escorted by both men into a black Mercedes Benz. I enjoyed the pampering for once but I would have enjoyed it more I hadn't had another back pain. They seemed to be getting worse pain wise, although they were still about an hour apart. I suppose I should get my shopping done quickly so that I can get home and let Lucius and Sev know about these pains. They might be contractions, although they could be those Braxton hicks' contractions I had read about in my book "what to expect when you're expecting".

As we stopped at shop after shop and I filled the trunk with bags full of purchases I began to tire myself out. I had stopped at a small tea shop on our way back home to pick up some teas for my lovers and myself and as I exited the car I thought I saw the face of Goyle senior. I shrugged it off and walked inside. I had purchased my teas and exited the store. I saw the black Benz parked in front of the store, the engine still running so I thought nothing of it and opened the door sliding inside. It wasn't until I heard the automatic locks lock that I began to fear something was wrong.

The panicked and began to shake the door trying to open it. I went to reach for my wand when a shout of Stupefy. I felt my arms and legs stiffen together and I watched in horror as Goyle and a wizard I had never seen before turned around to look at me from the front seat.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry Potter."

To Be Continued...

Notes:

1\. I know very little about proper Kimono dressing, but what I do know I saw on a DVD my friend got when she purchased her first kimono at Otakon. What I do know I got from here: http/en. and here: http/ Kagrra: Sexy all male band that sings wearing sexy kimonos! I first saw a few of their Music videos at YaoiCon a year ago. Check em' out, their music's not bad. My fav songs are Koi, Ayashi No Hikari and Saiyuki.

3\. Melon Pan - YUMMY! It's basically melon flavored bread wrapped in a cookie crust! It's delicious! They can be dyed green to look more like melons.

4\. Kei and Masa – Two of my favorite chars from Kizuna (A yaoi manga by Kodaka Kazuma)


	18. And ride the whims of your mind

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 18: And ride the whims of your mind

I had found myself in a full body bind and I felt very much like crying. I was on my way to a hideout that the apparently mysterious new member lived in. From the conversation they had while driving, it was apparently him who had saw me on my trip to Tokyo and decided that he could gain much by joining Voldemort and helping to capture me. Here I was, once again at the mercy of Voldemort and his henchmen and I had to do everything in my power to stay calm and think of a way out of this. From the sound of it, they were going to this place to use the floo network and transport me to one of Voldemort's favorite places; his fathers house, Riddle mansion.

I felt another back stabbing pain and this time it came hard and long. I felt it through my stomach causing my stomach to grow taut and tighten. It seemed that these weren't Braxton hicks' but real and I was in a good deal deeper than I wanted to be.

The car stopped and I heard the front doors open and slam close and then the back seat opened near my feet. I felt my body being pulled down and soon I found my arms held by the two of them, one arm in each of their hands as they dragged me up a set of stairs in what seemed to be the back way in an alley. They knocked on the door and it swung open showing none other than Crabbe Senior who grinned when he saw me in-between dumb and dumber. They drug me inside and as they did I began to feel my arms and legs tingle as stupefy wore off.

"We've got to get him to Voldemort tonight. Lucius and Severus have probably caught on to our plan and they will most likely know where to find us if they use Amaya Sensei's sources", said the new man. He was Japanese and very tall but he was lacking in the looks department.

"Your right, sides' looks like Potter's fit to bust any moment now", said Goyle looking down at my extended stomach.

"I'm surprised he carried it to term", said Crabbe.

"That was part of 'his' plan. He knew that soft hearted Potter would never take the life of an innocent. Now his innocent is going to become our Lords heir", said Goyle.

I wiggled my fingers and found relief in the fact that I would be able to move soon. Unfortunately I could also make noises now and as the next pain moved from my back through my midsection I whimpered.

"Wha's that? Look at him Crabbe! I think he's going into labor."

"I told you! Lord Voldemort is never wrong. He predicted all of this", said Goyle grinning.

"Let's get him out of here. I don't want Amaya or her guards raining down upon my establishment and find him here. It would make it very bad for business", said the tall dark and Asian.

"We got it, we got it. We'll be seeing you Akiha", said Goyle as he and Crabbe walked me towards a fireplace.

I tried struggling but it was no use. I hadn't regained enough of my movement and the last contraction had taken a lot of my energy. They stepped into the fire place with me and dropped the floo powder calling out "Riddle Manner". I felt my feet floating in the air and then we landed and I was propelled out of their arms. I saw myself falling and managed to fall on my side instead of my stomach. That caused my little one to kick and struggle which caused another contraction. I gasped and concentrated on breathing, praying to any deity listening that I would be rescued.

"YOU FOOLS! Are you trying to kill him and my heir?"

As the contraction ended I found myself staring up into a pair of red snake like eyes belonging to Voldemort.

"Take the body bind off of him! He needs to be able to move so that the baby isn't stressed."

I felt the body bind as it was removed and without a second thought I wrapped my arms around my stomach and fought to regain my breath as the contraction ended.

"Take him down to the basement. That med witch should already be there. I had the others go with Wormtail to retrieve her."

I was lifted roughly to my feet and then lugged through the house and to a pair of stairs leading down into the basement. They walked one in front and one in back of me down the steps. Once at the bottom I saw none other than Madam Pomphrey sitting on an old mattress that was covered with white, pristine sheets.

"Oh, Harry!"

I watched her stand and run to my side and I was more than grateful to have her with me. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her neck burying my face into her neck as I sobbed my relief upon her shoulder.

"We'll be back to check on you in an hour or so. Don't try anything, we've got a few werewolves wandering the grounds", said Crabbe grinning widely.

I heard their heavy foot falls on the wooden steps and I would have been happy if I hadn't had another contraction lace through my back.

"Harry?"

"I think my little one wants to be born during the most inopportune time, Poppy."

Her eyes widened and she held me at arms length, "How long and how far apart?"

"Since early this morning and they've been sporadic. They've been coming closer and closer since I was kidnapped."

"The stress is probably causing them to come sooner and harder", she said looking me over worriedly.

I rubbed my stomach and began to pace the room; the pain began to loose some of its potency so I continued to walk.

"Does it help?"

"A little..."

She patted the bed, "Come over and lay down. I'll examine you and see exactly what's going on."

I nodded and sat down on the bed and then slowly laid back. I felt her hands untie my haori and then my obi. I sat up and helped her remove my haori, obi and kimono; leaving on my yukata and under robes. I lie back again and felt her hands poke, prod and roam over my swollen stomach.

"It seems as though your little one has already moved so that they are facing the exit. If you don't mind Harry, I'm going to check and see how dilated you are."

I nodded and allowed her to remove my boxers as she poked and prodded my newest organ.

"It seems you are only a little bit away from 3 cm dilated dear."

I nodded and felt another contraction coming on. I gasped as it rippled through my body. I clutched at the bed and sheets below me waiting for the pain to end.

"Deep breaths Harry. Does it feel better when your up and walking or do want to see if you can find a better position?"

I rode the contraction out and decided to stand up and walk around the room for a bit. I paced for a good five minutes when another contraction hit, "Oh! Merlin..."

"Their about five minutes apart and they'll probably stay that way for a while", said Poppy watching me pace the room.

I did this for an hour and continued to do so when Crabbe and Goyle checked in on us. It seemed as though my little one wanted out, but not bad enough to end my suffering quickly. I went from pacing the room for two hours to crouching on the floor on my hands and knees every time a contraction hit. I had Poppy at my side the whole time rubbing my back and massaging every so often.

"How long has it been now", I asked her wiping my sweaty brow.

"Well..." she flipped open a pocket watch and looked at the time, "I'd say about four hours now."

I gasped as another pain tore through my body. This one was different; with this one came a gush of fluids that soaked my thighs and lower body.

"Oh, Merlin! I think my waters broke."

Poppy grabbed a towel from a large pile they had left her and handed it to me. When the pain subsided I cleaned myself off as best as I could.

"Come, Harry. Let me check you again. If my guess is correct you should be at 4 cm."

I stood and lay on the bed. I no longer cared about embarrassment or decency. I wanted this pain to end.

"I was wrong, you're at 5 cm. A few more hours and we'll be ready to deliver a baby."

I would have glared at her if I hadn't had another contraction at that moment.

I have been in pain for a total of ten hours. Ten! I think I would prefer the Cruciatus curse to this. It was now ten at night and I was almost fully dilated. I had at least another centimeter to go and my contractions were coming ever every two minutes.

"I want Lucius and Sev..."

"I know Harry. Just bear with it a while longer. You can do it. Think about the little one you'll be holding in your arms. No doubt Lucius and Severus are out of their minds with worry. I expect them to come crashing down with the wrath of a demon any time now. You just forget about everything for now and concentrate and bringing this little one into the world."

I felt another contraction and a breathed through it, praying Poppy was right. I fell back against the mattress and tried to get in a moments rest before the next one hit. It was then Crabbe once again poked his head into the room.

"How long, Pomphrey?"

Another contraction hit and I sat up with the pain of this one and screamed my frustration, anger and distress.

"Not long now Crabbe. Bring me my wand and you can feel every contraction and then you won't have to come down here and ask every few minutes", said Poppy as she squeezed my hands.

Crabbe's hurried footfalls told me he was escaping not only Poppy's anger but the idea of being in my shoes at the moment.

"Uh...Poppy...I have to push..."

She looked down and I saw her eyes widen, "As soon as the next contraction hits I want you to do just that."

It hit and I pushed with all I had in me. I felt a pressure building and I felt a movement deep inside. When the contraction ended I fell back and prepared to push with the next one which took little or no time to hit. I pushed like this for five minutes and then I felt a pressure that was painful and uncomfortable and I struggled to push it out.

"Easy Harry, easy. That's your child's head. It's crowned. Just a bit more."

I felt another contraction hit and as the excruciating pain hit me I struggled to push. At the same time I heard a commotion going on upstairs. I was ignored all the noise and commotion and pushed until that pressure ended with what felt like a pop. I gasped and fell back trying to catch my breath.

"The heads out, Harry. Give er' one more push, Harry. You can do it. I'm going to help slid the shoulders out."

I sat up and struggled to push and it was then I felt something slip from my body. A few seconds later angry wails filled the room. I closed my eyes and cried.

"He's beautiful Harry."

I struggled to sit up and from my position I saw Poppy wrap a new born in towels and rub his flailing limbs, trying to remove the much and mucus from his small body. I held out my arms, tears pouring down my face as I reached for my son. Poppy gently placed him in my arms and I lay back with my newborn son lying upon my chest. I looked at his tuffs of unruly black hair and small fingers that wiggled and moved amongst the towel. He had stopped wailing and now just lay there struggling to open his eyes for the first time. I saw them open and close a few times before he finally opened them and stared out at me with silvery blue eyes. I laughed and kissed him atop his wrinkled forehead.

I felt a pressure to push again and I sat up holding my son out to Poppy, She took him and rocked him a bit as she searched for a place to set him. She found an empty straw clothes basket and placed him in there. She attended me as I pushed out the afterbirth. As soon as that was done we heard silence above us and then a loud crack of wood and running down the stairs. Poppy automatically reached for my son and picked him up and out of the basket, cradling him in her arms. Four people descended the stairs; Remus, Sev, Lucius and Mr. Weasley. I let out a breath I was holding and fell back against the bed closing my eyes.

"Harry?"

I felt hands on my face and I opened my eyes to see a very worried Lucius and Sev standing over me.

"I'm fine. A little tired and very sore, but fine. Poppy's holding your son, go get a good look at him."

Lucius buried his face in my neck and hugged me close, "I thought we had lost you."

"Let's get him out of here, boys. He needs to be in a place a lot cleaner than this and he needs a really good pain relieving potion."

"Here, here!"

I heard a stifled laugh in my neck and smiled. I watched as he backed away and then felt my body being sat up. I watched as Lucius draped my kimono over my shoulders and then lifted me up gently into his arms. I threaded my hands around his neck and held on with a death grip.

"Let's go", said Sev as and the others led the way out. Poppy followed behind Lucius, my son in her arms.

To Be Continued...

Wow! What a quick chapter 2 hours but its done! I managed to pump out 2 chapters in one day so does that mean I can take a week hiatus? LoL J/K!

Are we close to the end? Not even! I have the whole plot worked out in this thick skull of mine, now if I can just work it out on the comp.

I would LOVE to see some fan art of Harry, Lucius and Sev in kimono's. I can draw but I prefer other people's art. So if you feel adventuress feel free and email me the link!

Kat


	19. Commanding in another world

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 19: Commanding in another world

"Let's get him out of here, boys. He needs to be in a place a lot cleaner than this and he needs a really good pain relieving potion."

"Here, here!"

I heard a stifled laugh in my neck and smiled. I watched as he backed away and then felt my body being sat up. I watched as Lucius draped my kimono over my shoulders and then lifted me up gently into his arms. I threaded my hands around his neck and held on with a death grip.

"Let's go", said Sev as he and the others led the way out. Poppy followed behind Lucius, my son in her arms.

I would have fallen asleep against Lucius' chest if the pain hadn't gotten worse. It seems my adrenaline rush had finally worn off and I was now feeling every ache and pain there was in my body. What was even odder was the fact that my chest ached. It was quite embarrassing and what was worse was that every time my son cried it ached more. I was betting I was also one of the few hermaphrodites who could breast feed their children. I felt a pull at the center of my stomach and knew that we were port keying. I felt Lucius touch the floor and opened my eyes to look around me and saw the familiar setting of Grimmauld place. I could have cried and truth was I was about to. I saw the living room vanish and suddenly we were in our bedroom with the lush and comfortable bed that seemed to be beckoning me.

As Lucius set me on the bed I could feel the stickiness that clung to my inner thighs and I wanted nothing more than a nice hot bath, but I had a feeling that was out of the question. I felt exhausted, dirty, drained and sore and I was so confused and befuddled inside. Part of me wanted nothing more than to pull up the covers and drift into a nice deep sleep and yet the rest of me wanted to see my son, I wanted him near, near enough to touch and hold. I heard Lucius digging through the closet and then saw him return with a clean pair of boxers and an old black T. Shirt. He set them both on the bed and then went into the bathroom. I heard water running and after a few minutes he came in and removed my soiled clothes. I heard him make a surprised noise and when I looked down between my thighs I could see the splashes of red.

"I think it's supposed to be natural..."

He nodded and with a warm wash rag began to give me a gentle sponge bath. I was a mess and I felt horrible having Lucius help me with such an embarrassing and disgusting job. He must have sensed my apprehension because once he had finished he stood up and kissed me on my forehead before leaving the room to dispose of the rags in our bathroom. He returned and helped me into the shirt and stared at me for a few minutes for folding up a towel and helping me to place it between my thighs. Apparently the bleeding hadn't stopped; I suppose I would have to ask Poppy about that.

He helped me slip my boxers on and no sooner had I once again been settled in bed and Lucius had begun to pull the blankets over my lower body, the bedroom door opened and Poppy entered with my son in her arms and Sev trailing behind her wheeling in the bassinette I had yet to finish putting together before our trip to Japan. It was as traditional as it could get. Apparently it had been passed down through the Malfoy's for generations. It was a cherry oak cradle shaped bassinette with many soft and pillowy comforters inside of it to prevent the little one from harming himself. Most of the blankets and pillows inside of it had tiny lions and griffins in a small deformed style I had heard the Japanese call "chibi". I had personally picked them out, as well as the plush griffin inside the bassinette.

Poppy walked over to Lucius and carefully passed him his son for what I believe was his first time holding him. Lucius cradled him gently and I watched with a sense of happiness and completeness that I hadn't felt until Poppy had brought him into the room.

"It looks like Lucius has taken care of you so I'm going to have you feed your son, who I hate to mention, you have yet to name."

I stared at her and as Lucius sat down carefully on the edge of the bed I turned my attention to the small and now yellow blanket wrapped clean new born with his stormy gray eyes and wild tufts of black hair. I thought about the many names I had looked at and discussed with Sev and Lucius and now that my son was here it was only fair to choose a name suited to him.

"Ciaran Branden Malfoy."

Poppy smiled and took out a piece of parchment and quill and copied it down, "A fine name indeed."

I smiled and watched my little Ciaran nuzzle against Lucius' chest in search of something to fill his empty belly. I chuckled and held my arms out. Lucius smiled and gently passed him to me. It felt odd to be in a room with my lovers and my nurse as I lifted my shirt and pressed my led my son to my swollen and aching nipple. He latched on without an ounce of thought and I was more than amazed to feel the sensation of liquid exiting my body through that area. Ciaran seemed rather happy to be feeding and so I forgot the surreal ness of it all and just went with the flow. If god gives you lemons, make lemonade. If god made a hermaphrodite who's able to produce milk then why let it go to waste? Weirder things have happened.

"I'm glad to see you aren't squeamish about breast feeding", said Poppy as she stood up to look over a set of vials Sev had placed on the dresser beside our bed.

"Many wizards refuse to and it's so important. It lets you bond with your newborn as well as providing colostrums and other important antibodies that are important for healthy developing baby."

I almost told her my lemonade theory but instead I just smiled and nodded. I was getting tired and it seemed Ciaran was as well. When he had stopped nursing, I gently lifted him and patted him on his back and almost wanted to cry out with happiness as he burped his first burp. I wiped his mouth and lowered my shirt, cursing the fact that my chest was still dribbling. I sighed and chose to ignore it. I looked down at my son and saw those stormy eyes blink sleepily up at me and I felt whole. I laid him in my chest and watched the rise and fall of his chest and reveled in the fact that I had carried this beautiful new human being inside of me for nine months.

He had ten tiny toes and ten tiny fingers. He was as healthy a child as any other and I knew that I would do anything to protect him, just like in my dream. I knew he was the boy in my dream and I had a feeling that the girl was mine as well. I had no idea what I was in store for me and my family, but I knew that I was not going to let any harm befall them.

I felt my eyes closing and then a soft tap on my shoulder woke me.

"I'll put him to bed in his bassinette", said Sev and I nodded and allowed him to pick up Ciaran and place him in the bassinette, which was less than four feet away.

"Here Harry...drink these", said Poppy as she handed me a bottle of potion that I downed as quickly as possible. She handed me another and I did the same before I lay back amongst the pillows and fought to keep my eyes open. I was almost afraid to close them for fear of waking up and finding it all a dream but sleep won out and I felt myself drift into the first dreamless sleep I had had in months.

I heard the murmuring and hushed whispers as I opened my eyes. I saw that my room was dim and relatively quiet as I attempted to sit up and wished I hadn't. Yeah...a pain potion would be my first drink of the day if I had any say in it.

I leaned over the bed and felt for the dresser, upon finding it my hand bumbled over its surface until I grasped the familiar frames of my glasses. I picked them up and opened the frames, slipping them on my face. I looked around the room and saw the bassinette sitting near the bed. I scooted slowly and tried not to hiss with each minor stab of pain as I finally neared the edge of the bed. I slid my legs over the side and looked into the bassinette where my newborn son lay with blue gray eyes wide open and his fingers and toes stretching here and there with his little fingers bending and moving in all directions. I smiled down at him and as if he sensed my presence he looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. I carefully leaned over and picked him up cradling him to my bosom.

He turned his body towards my chest and tried to nuzzle in. I felt my chest tingle and nipples grow hard as if my body knew what he needed and prepared to feed him. I lifted my shirt and guided him to my chest. He latched on like a pro, yet another thing I was betting he inherited from his father. He fed quite voraciously and then I switched nipples so that I could even them out. He accepted the change with no fuss and I wondered if I had been blessed with a calm and non-fussy child.

Outside my door I could still hear the whispers and hushed conversation. I could recognize most of the voices out there as I eavesdropped while feeding my son.

"So, was Akiha taken care of Nee-san?"

"Of course! Never would I allow such a backstabbing warlock on my lands. He thought I was ignorant of his ways and evidentially thought me to be one who would go through the proper channels after what he had done", said a very angry sounding Amaya.

"How are Kei and Masa", asked Lucius' voice.

"They seem to be okay now. Both men are still dealing with what happened and I think they are being harder on themselves than I was on them. It's not their faults that Akiha's men didn't play fair and used the imperius curse. It could have been worse. If Akiha had had more balls then he would have killed them instead of using the imperius. They want news of 'Harri-sama's' well being ASAP. I believe your Harry has won over my entire staff and most of the people the area while he was visiting."

"So what will happen to Akiha", asked Severus.

"We have our version of Azkaban and he will be enjoying a nice long sentence there. I have many friends in high places that will make sure he lives to regret his decisions. I was surprised at how accurate your potions are Severus. I didn't expect Akiha to cave that soon", Amaya said quite amused.

"You doubt my talents Onee-san?"

I heard her bell like laugh and smiled.

"How did you know where to find Harry", asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You just have to know 'his' favorite places. He has always been overly cocky and full of himself", said Lucius.

"Says one cocky man about another", said Amaya in a sing songy voice.

"It's true. It's just unfortunate that Lucius and I had to give ourselves away", said Sev.

"I'd rather risk my own well being than that of Harry or either of my sons; Draco or Ciaran."

I felt a fear I had never felt before fill me along with a new type of despair.

Lucius and Sev's covers had been blown, because of me and my stupidity and selfishness. I have put my lovers in danger. I was already in danger and my child as well but when they were out of harms way I still had a chance as well as my son. I had people I loved and cared for. I have a family. I can't lose them. I can't! I have just gained what had been lost and to lose it would kill me inside. I felt my eyes grow hot and I struggled to keep the oncoming tears from falling.

I failed miserably as I allowed the tears to fall hot from my eyes and cool as they rolled down my cheeks and chin. I made no attempt to wipe them away. I just sat there with Ciaran pressed against my chest and cried silently for all my idiotic mistakes and somehow my list of reasons for crying just grew.

I hadn't heard the door open or the foot steps, but they must have made a sound. I did however feel the gentle hand that touched my knee and then the soft an unsure call of my name by a feminine voice.

"Harry? Harry dear? What's wrong?"

I looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be okay", I managed to say between sniffles.

She held her hand out and I handed her Ciaran so that I could wipe my eyes and try to get myself together. I heard the bedroom door open and heard muffled conversations and a very upset Mrs. Weasley telling others to "shoo" before she re-entered, closing the door behind her. She went into the bathroom and I saw her grab a wash rag, wetting it under the sink and grabbing a dry one before she came over and sat by me. She took the wet towel and gently wiped my eyes and cheeks before she handed me the dry one. I looked down at my chest and blushed as I saw the wet spots on my T-shirt. This whole breast feeding thing was way trickier than it looked and a hell of lot more embarrassing.

"Care to talk to me about it?"

I looked at her and felt a little silly for my crying.

"Okay...your silence tells me just about everything I need to know. I'm betting you overheard part if not most of the conversation the others were so rudely having in the hall and I knowing you as I do my dear, you probably took to heart everything said and decided to solely shoulder the responsibility and blame on your already overcrowded shoulders. Am I right?"

I salute anyone who can pull the wool over Molly's eyes. This woman should be named wizarding mother of the year. Not only does she manage to raise seven children of her own but she even took in the child who comes with the most burdens.

"Yes, Ma'am. Well...partly. I think part of it is due to hormones."

She chuckled and pulled me into a tight embrace, "My dear Harry. Let me explain a thing or two to you."

I returned the hug awkwardly and stayed in her warm embrace.

"I have known Severus and Lucius for what seems like forever and never have I seen them genuinely happy. You can chuck it up to a million reasons and you could cast aside yourself as one of them, but everyone around you knows the truth. We all know that there is something about you, something that makes people smile and contemplate what they have and just how much they have."

"You have given Sev hope and love, something I doubted that he'd ever find. Did you know he was in love with your mother? Yes, he was and that look is the exact look everyone else had at the thought of them together. Sev had never heard a kind word form anyone other than her and Dumbledore and yet here you were a boy who is half his age and yet has a heart twice the size. A boy who is the son of his enemy and the woman he loved and amazingly the boy who could love a man that everyone else hated, despised and distrusted. Not only Sev! You got to Lucius as well. I have never seen Lucius pay attention to Draco the way he does your son. Sev too looks at Ciaran as though he were a gift from God."

"I'd like give to give Sev an heir as well."

She chuckled at me, "I hear from Lucius that I have competition."

I felt my ears turn red, "He told you that?"

"That he did."

"That's it! As soon as I'm able, he is so...cut off."

She laughed and rubbed my back, "So I said all that to say this, don't shoulder the responsibility and don't worry for those around you. We're capable and able and we will help. I won't allow you to lose any of the people you hold dear."

"That goes for you as well, Ms. Weasley."

She leaned over and kissed me atop my forehead, "Now dearie, do you think you can handle company? Hermione, Ron and a few others are desperate to see you."

I smiled and looked down at myself, "I suppose I'm up to it. I'll be glad to have a bath."

"Give it another day or so. I heard Sev and Poppy talking about your potions and they plan on giving you a bit of healing draught as well as your pain killing potion. You should be almost as good as new in two days time, give or take a few days."

"As always, you are the bearer of great news."

"Now, shall I fetch you some clean clothes and send Lucius or Sev up with your potions and to help you freshen up?"

"If you don't mind."

With that she wandered through my drawers quickly and gathered clothes for me before leaving the room and leaving me with some peace of mind a small amount of weight lifted from my shoulders.

To Be Continued...

Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long. I got sick, AGAIN (working with K-5 is like bathing in germs).

I also decided to get my fourth hole in my ears. Bad idea. I listen to music when writing and it's a little painful to wear headphones when my ears are throbbing. I recommend staying away from the cartilage part of your ears. Ow... I think the piercing gun shattered my cartilage in my left ear.

So...yeah excuses over with. 9

I am getting to all the questions everyone has asked. I am trying to get to everything in this story and so far I'm doing okay. As to the question/curiosity over how Harry was rescued...it was sort of resolved a little this chapter and will be even more resolved within the next chapter or so.

Kat


	20. Suddenly you hear and see

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 20: Suddenly you hear and see

I sat with up in my bed with Ciaran in my arms as he stared out at the people around us. Hermione stared at him smiling brightly while Ron and looked interested and intrigued. Remus smiled from his spot on the couch next to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Tonks with bright blue braids smiled brightly as she concentrated causing her hair to change colors for Ciaran who seemed more intrigued with his surroundings at the moment.

"I recon he's going to have Lucius' eyes", said Ron.

"It looks that way. He seems a good mix of both of us."

"I'd say so. He's quite a cutie", said Mrs. Weasley smiling.

"May I hold him", asked Hermione.

I handed Ciaran to her quite gingerly and sat back as I watched everyone gather around him. He was passed around from Hermione to Mrs. Weasley, from Mrs. Weasley to Remus and from Remus to Tonks and then to Sev who coddled him close.

"It's nice that he was born in April. It's a good month to be born in", said Tonks smiling brightly.

It was then that another knock on my bedroom door stopped all conversation. Remus opened the door and revealed a smiling Draco and Charlie and behind them trailed Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Ginny.

"So Harry, where's my sibling," asked Draco as he dragged Charlie in behind him.

"Your baby brother is here," said Sev as he gently cradled Ciaran in his arms.

Draco's face took on a childlike innocence as he stared at Ciaran and for once I saw no sign of his pertinent smirk.

"He's pretty handsome. Gets most of his looks from father it looks like, what do you think Charlie?"

Charlie grinned and gently laid a hand atop Ciaran's head before he held out his hands in silent permission to hold him. Sev smiled and gently passed Ciaran over to Charlie.

"What's his name," asked Charlie smiling down at his armful.

"Ciaran Branden Malfoy and I have to say that he looks a bit more like Harry than me", said Lucius smiling.

"I'd have to agree. He's got your fathers eyes and maybe even those Malfoy pouty lips but those cherubic cheeks and those warm and gentle eyes are completely Harry. Although Merlin knows he could use the Malfoy height, no offense Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley smiling affectionately.

"None taken. Speaking of... when are you and Charlie tying the noose I mean knot, Draco?"

Draco blushed and looked up at Charlie who smiled brightly as he held Ciaran in his arms. Draco blushed even brighter as he held up his left hand. On his ring finger sat a gold band shaped like a dragon that wrapped around his finger and at the top in the Dragons open mouth sat a beautiful egg shaped diamond that sparkled in the light of the room.

"Oh, my! Oh, Charlie!"

Mrs. Weasley launched herself at Draco pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him atop his forehead, each cheek before pulling him into a tight embrace once again.

"Mother, your going to choke my fiancé'," said Charlie grinning widely.

"I should have known," said Ron shaking his head and grinning.

"Should have known what?" Asked Fred and George at the same time.

"Charlie's fascination with Dragons has moved into his love life. He's marrying a "dragon"," said Ron grinning at Draco's beet red face where it was nestled in Mrs. Weasleys cleavage.

"So...when's the wedding," asked Lucius.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Draco and walked over to hug Charlie who had handed Ciaran over to the now smirking Lucius.

"We've decided to wait for you and Uncle Severus to marry Harry first," said Draco jutting out his chin and pouting.

Lucius smiled and nodded and looked to Sev and then both looked down at me.

"How about...June?"

"Sounds good," said Sev and Lucius together that made everyone smile.

"So Draco, you and Charlie better start planning."

Draco blushed a bit more and then grabbed Charlie's arm, "Looks like we've been duped into an early wedding."

Charlie just grinned.

We were in for a hectic couple of months.

To Be Continued...

Sorry it took so long. Busy, busy, busy. I'm working on another HP fic that is a LM/HP. Yeah…I like odd pairings, always have. It's the odd pairings that make stories more fun to write. Chapter 21 should be up sometime within the next week.


	21. This magic new dimension

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 21: This magic new dimension

"What in the world are you three doing?"

I sat up and stared at a blushing Draco.

"Two weeks since Poppy gave you the go ahead and your still going at it like rabbits," ranted Draco.

"Do you mind? We were in the middle of something," said Sev who lay below me and still inside of me.

"Yes I mind! You've been bonded for a week now and your still in bed like a bunch of newly wed teenagers. Isn't it time you come out of the bedroom?"

I laughed and then gasped as the sudden movement of my laughter caused Sev to thrust up inside of me and hitting a certain pleasure center.

"We'll be out in an hour. If I am correct that is the exact time that Mrs. Weasley will return with Ciaran," said Lucius from his spot beside Sev.

Draco sighed and huffed before closing the door as he left.

"I thought he'd never leave," said Sev as he continued his thrusting upwards. It didn't take long for both of us to be thrown over the edge of pleasure as he emptied his seed deep inside of me and I emptied mine into Lucius' luscious mouth.

I collapsed atop Sev's muscled chest and smiled happily as his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"I suppose I really should get up and get dressed. I have missed Ciaran this whole week."

I felt the bed move beside me and a quick kiss was placed on my left cheek, "Well I'll go start the shower and you two can feel free to come join me any time you like."

My eyes snapped open and I struggled to sit up in Sev's loosening hold, "For a shower or..."

"That's up to you," said Lucius from the bathroom doorway.

"Bugger me!"

"I thought we already had," said an amused Sev.

I grinned and sat up and wiggled my bottom, knowing full well that Sev was still buried deep inside. He gasped and closed his eyes.

"You are an insolent and insatiable young man."

"And you love me for it."

"Yes, yes I do."

I knelt and lifted myself up slowly as Sev slid from my body and then stepped carefully over his still laying form and walked towards the bathroom, shaking my tush the whole way there, "Coming?"

"In more ways than one," he responded as he sat up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up walking after me.

"He's such a good little boy, Harry! He hardly made a fuss during the whole time I had him," beamed Mrs. Weasley as she held out Ciaran for me to take.

I held him close and kissed his forehead and each of his cheeks causing him to smile and brightly, "I've missed you little man."

I held my son close and sat down with my knees propped up in front of me so that I could sit him atop them facing me, "How's my little man? How are you?"

"I'm getting cavities," said Draco from his spot in the loveseat across from me.

"Now you know how I feel when I watch you and Charlie call each other those disgustingly cute dragon names. If he calls you his little ridgeback one more time I'm liable to lose my lunch."

I heard snickers and saw a blushing Draco.

"Speaking of which, I hear that you've been feeling queasy yourself."

Draco looked up at me and sighed, "For about a week or two now. I'm pretty sure I know what it is."

"And that is..." baited a mischievous Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not going to say until I have a nice long talk with Charlie and a visit with my med witch," said Draco smiling.

"Oh, the suspense." I said in a dramatized way.

"Oh, speaking of suspense...I hear that you have Auror training starting in two weeks", stated Draco trying to take some of the attention off of himself.

"Yes. I get to go to the Auror training center while Sev and Lucius get to stay home and watch Ciaran. Of course you can help watch him as well."

"But doesn't Auror training mean that you have to be separated from your family for a short time?"

I looked at Draco and then down at Ciaran as he looked up at me quizzically in a way that asked why the game had ended, "Yeah...that's the only part I'm not looking forward to. I felt bad just for handing him over to Mrs. Weasley during our honey moon and here I am already pawning him off on my husbands for a month or more while I go for Auror training."

"Hey! I didn't ask so you could beat yourself up. Stop feeling bad. Your son is going to be in good hands. Big brother Draco is here and he has both of his Daddy's and I'll make sure that we write you everyday as well as send you at least a picture a day. And not one of those stupid muggle photos either. I'm talking about moving wizard photos."

I smiled down at Ciaran who smiled back at me, "I know and I'm not blaming you. It's something that's been on my mind for a while now. Hopefully I won't be gone for longer than a month. It has to be done. I need the training. I refuse to let my dreams become reality. I need to protect the family that I went through so much to attain."

"We know. So no worries and smile because you want your son to remember that goofy Gryffindor smile not that stupid worrying frown you usually wear."

"Prat!"

"Yes, but you love me."

Two Weeks Later

"I should seriously hurt you all", I forced out as I stared at the crowded living room with party decorations and streamers hanging everywhere, the large cake on the table in front of me and everyone wearing knowing smirks.

"We had to give you a good send off Harry Dear," said Mrs. Weasley smiling and pulling me into a hug.

I was handed a plate with a large piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream of which I immediately dove into. We sat and talked until the evening fell and then I walked around giving everyone a big hug. I was amazed that everyone had stepped out of the room leaving just me, my spouses and my son. I walked over and placed my hands on Lucius' collar and pulled him down so that we could our lips met in what started as a chaste and caring kiss that soon turned passionate and heated. We separated and I felt my eyes become hot and I fiddled with his collar and gave him a big smile.

Sev walked over and handed Ciaran to Lucius and then leaned down kissing me chastely on my forehead where my lightening bolt scar was before planting a kiss on each cheek, the tip of my nose and then my lips. I ran my hands through his wavy black tresses and pulled him against me as hard as I could as our kiss rivaled the one that Lucius had given me. We released and I ran my hands through his hair one more time before I walked over to Lucius and took my son from his arms and pulled him against me tightly. I kissed him on his black tufted head and rocked him in my arms remembering his smell, weight and feel before I held him in front of me and looked into those beautiful gray eyes.

"You be good for your Daddy's okay? I'll miss you. I love you. You remember that. I would do anything to keep you safe, anything!"

I held against me one more time and I felt those hot tears pour down my cheeks and I laughed at the image I must have made. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world crying with a baby in his arms. I handed him back to Lucius who looked like he wanted to pull me into his arms and Sev tried but I side stepped him and lowered my head as I scrubbed at my eyes with the sleeve of my black robes.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you hold me or hug me because then I won't want to leave and I HAVE to do this. I will return and hopefully I will return with a little bit more than I left with."

"We'll miss you. Go and find a way to destroy Voldemort", said Lucius.

"We'll be here when you get back. You'd better go. If you don't Moody will surely come fetch you and we can't have him scaring Ciaran", said Sev.

I smiled and grabbed my broom and then lifted the hood on my cloak as I walked out of the living room and into the front hall where I saw Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley stood with brooms in hand. I nodded and we walked out the front door and hopped onto our brooms as we took off to a place that not many wizards and witches knew the way to.

To Be Continued...

LoL It has been a while since I've updated this much. I've actually been Reading fiction instead of writing it. I have quite a large list of favorite stories and authors on all the sites I post to. Addicted? Moi? Nah...

I did get addicted to a new game. It's called Nintendogs. Oh the cuteness! I have a little black pug that I have name Severus. :GRINS: He's so. Cute! Next I want to get another and name him Lucius and then I'll get a Harry.

Well til' next time!

Kat


	22. I- will be watching over you

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 22: I- will be watching over you

Oh the fun that is Auror training. These weeks have been horrible. Between the stress of intense training and the hours of intensive study and then the fun of hand to hand combat practice I am just as sore and drained of every ounce of energy that I possess. For some reason it's harder to use my magic. It's almost as if my supply is depleted and others have commented on it as if I can control it. I've tried and I have managed to do what's needed with what bit I could muster. I am pushed to the edge everyday to the point where I collapse on the ground unable to move and yet they yell and scream at me until I get up and continue.

It gets annoying when everyone knows your Harry Potter and you're not meeting up to their expectations.

Imagine if you will a muggle boot camp. Now imagine a muggle boot camp with instructors who resemble Mad Eye Moody and these people are in places of high power, with wands. Yeah, not a real pleasant place. I get owls from Sev and Lucius every other day and Draco sends me a picture of Ciaran just like he promised. I always keep a photo of him under my uniform, right above my heart. It's odd how a week can seem like a month and a month can seem like a year.

I have a uniform that reminds me of those that the Durmstrung students wore and I have another that looks a lot like those that American army soldiers wear. I've practiced crawling under barbed wire and climbing up walls made of wood and brick. I've crawled in mud on rainy days and I've been forced to practice hexes and spells including the unforgivable's. I know that it's to better me and make me stronger but I also know that they only teach what I need to know and everyone looks and watches every time I cast Avada Kedavra as if they know that that's what this war will come down to. Me and Voldemort with wands drawn and that curse upon our lips.

I try not to think about these things because if you think too much you won't make it. I've got another week and then I am free to return home. These are the only thoughts that keep me sane and keep my spirit up.

I hope that I finally meet everyone's expectations because when I do and I can stop being the person have built me up to be and start being myself.

"Potter! Get your lazy ass in this room now!"

I sighed and walked towards the medical hut.

"What's up Doc?"

He glared at me and then pointed to the bed against the wall. I shrugged and walked over hopping up. Once I was seated he turned away muttering about morons and idiotic sex fiends.

"So...is there a reason you needed me in here or am I just here to listen to you lose your mind?"

"Can it Potter! When was the last time you had sex?"

I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw drop, "What the hell kind of question is that? Next you'll ask me to strip naked so you can do an exam."

"You're not as dumb as you look," he muttered looking through his charts.

"You have got to be kidding me? I just had a physical a week ago and tomorrow is my last day in this hell hole so why in the hell is it so important you do an exam now?"

"You've been having problems with your magic levels," he stated not questioned.

"Yeah."

"Have you been feeling any nausea?"

"No."

"When's the last time you had sex?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I think it was a months ago."

"Lay back Potter," he said as he turned around, wand in hand.

I sighed and did as he said and felt him tug my shirt up. He squeezed my stomach and prodded in a rough manner before running his wand over my stomach and said a quiet incantation that sounded awfully familiar. I sat up enough so that I could see what he was doing. I heard a click of his tongue as we both saw the tip of his wand glow a shimmering red.

"Well that would explain why your magic levels are so sporadic. I suppose congratulations are in order Potter. I'm betting this experience was ten times worse because you've been pregnant the whole time you've been here. Your body uses your magic to help care for your unborn child and even more so if your stressed or under a lot of physical strain."

I sat up and stared at him, "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like the joking type?"

I stared at him for a moment and fell back against the medical bed, "They are going to freak."

"Well it could be worse," said Doc as he took out a pipe from his doctor's coat and used the tip of his wand to light it.

"And how could it be worse?"

"Could be twins."

I almost laughed and then instead grinned, "I thought you said you weren't the joking type?"

"I didn't say I wasn't, I just said I didn't look it," he said with a grin.

"So does that mean I'll have to come back after the baby's born to go through all of this again?"

"We're mean but we're not cruel, Potter. I'll talk to your superiors and you'll take your final exam tomorrow. I think that your superiors will be quite impressed. If you can harness this much magic while pregnant with most of it concentrated on your child just imagine how much you would have after your child is born."

I didn't say anything. I just shook my head and sat up, "So how far along am I exactly?"

"Well judging by the amount of girth you've gotten around your midsection and by the scan I'd say you're at least two months along. Now here's a potion to help strengthen your magic, this ones a vitamin concoction that we keep here in case anyone catches a cold but the vitamins can also help for when your pregnant and after you've taken those stand still and let me cast a protection charm over your babe."

I quickly downed the potions and then wiped my mouth and sat there waiting for the Doc to cast his spell. He lifted his wand and ran it in a circular motion around my midsection chanting something in Latin. My stomach glowed silver for a moment and then the light vanished.

"Go on; get out of 'ere."

"See ya' at the exam tomorrow, Doc."

"Til then, Potter."

I stood outside surrounded by other Auror trainees and we all looked nervous and scared witless. They called us one at a time and then had us run through a maze of sorts that contained all sorts of fun surprises. Everything from Aurors who jumped out of bushes and attacked, vines that grabbed at your feet and tried to pull you under their deadly hedges, dragons, trolls, werewolves and many other nasty surprises. I had been among the last to go and when they called me up I was no longer nervous. I felt all of my emotions disappear and I found myself starring ahead of me in a trance like state. When a whistle sounded I ran into the maze and crawled under the barbed wire past Aurors shooting spells above me and then climbed over a wood wall and then jumped into a moat filled with merpeople and other deadly creatures using the bubble charm to help me breath while under since I was lacking in gillyweed.

I came out and had to climb up a brick wall and then I had to face a set of dragons that were no where close to the ferocity of the one I had faced during the trials of the Goblet of Fire. I outran and outwitted a troll like it was nothing and it was. I had done that my first year at Hogwarts. I ran past werewolves and through dementors that I chased off using my patronous charm. It was then that I saw a broom that I immediately hopped on and used to fly out of the maze and landed in front of the other trainee's. I stood up dusted off my uniform and then walked over to grab a seat next to the other trainees who had finished.

"Good job, Potter. Seems you've beaten everyone else's time and score."

I looked at the hand on my shoulder and followed the arm up to the familiar face of Shacklebolt.

"I think that everyone forgets that I've been through this all before. I fought trolls, devils snare, a three headed dog and living chess pieces when I was 11 as well as Voldemort. I fought giant spiders and a Basilisk when I was 12. I went against a werewolf and Wormtail when I was 13. I dealt with the TriWizard tournament and fought dragons, merpeople, a living maze and Voldemort when I was 14. I've lost people who I have cared for and known and watched blood being shed and I am only 17. I'll be 18 this year. What training did I really need?"

I looked down at my hands and felt Moody remove his hand. When I looked up again I saw many pairs of eyes on me and I didn't care. When this war was over, when Voldemort was dead then I would go hide in the shadows, living only for my children and my husbands. I looked at the other trainee's and saw their looks of surprise and awe and I hated it. I stood up and started walking towards the building where my cot and clothes were and didn't bother to turn around.

Once there I rummaged through my things pulling out the dress robes that Auror's wore on special occasions and then walked to the showers. I washed the mud and dried blood from my body and then cast a drying spell. I dressed quickly in my black uniform with my robes billowing around me. I slid on my long black boots and stuck my wand in a specially made holster that came with the Auror dress uniform and ignored the others as they came in and showered and dressed around me. I walked over to a mirror and turned a few times as I looked myself over.

I almost laughed when I noticed that I resembled Sev to a certain extent. I wasn't smiling and I my eyes didn't shine like they normally did. They looked dull and lifeless, just like the expression I wore. I walked over to my bunk and grabbed the latest photo Draco had sent me of my son and I lifted it up and stared at it.

My son smiled brightly waving his arms enthusiastically. I felt the corners of my mouth curl into a semi smile as I thought about the little sister or brother that Ciaran would soon have. I placed his picture in my left breast pocket and stood straight as I walked out of my bunk and waited for the others to join me. Once we were all out they marched us an arena like area where we were individually called up and given plaques and medals to add to our robes. When we had all been called then we saluted and most went to a building where a feast was being given and people from the Ministry would congratulate us and give us shallow smiles and pats on the back. I instead grabbed my Nimbus 2000 and said a quick good bye to Moody and those that I had known this past month before I kicked off and headed home.

To Be Continued...

WoW! Angsty? Me? LOL I blame it on the music I listen to. Lately its been Ayumi Hamasaki and even though she has a lovely voice she is very depressing at times, especially her song Dearest. So Harry's preggers. Is it the little girl from his dream? LoL I'll leave you hanging for now.

Kat


	23. I- am gonna help you see it through

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 23: I- am gonna help you see it through

I saw my home from the sky and I decided that I should land and walk to the house so that I wouldn't worry Sev or Lucius. This was my home and it would be for at least a month or so longer. While I was at Auror training I decided that perhaps it was time to move out of Grimmauld place. It was mine legally since Sirius had changed the family will to put me, Remus and others in it and since I had lived here I had never really felt at home. It felt like a prison and perhaps that's because it had been one for Sirius. I needed to find a place for me and my family and I wanted it to be somewhere with lots of land in the middle of no where, where I could raise my children without the stigma of my name hindering their childhood experiences.

I landed a few feet away and hopped off my broom and walked towards the house. The closer I got the more excited I got. I practically flew to the door and knocked on it with barely contained happiness. The door opened and there stood Severus. I dropped my broom and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips to mine. I felt him pull me inside and I heard the door close behind me. I didn't care. I had my Sev in my arms and I had his lips on mine, or should I say that our lips were not just on mine, they covered mine. Our tongues dueled and caressed.

I hadn't heard the footsteps but what I did hear was, "Uncle Sev who was at the..."

We broke apart gasping and I turned to see Draco slack jawed and starring at me in complete and utter surprise.

"Harry?"

I let go of Sev and ran over to give Draco a big hug, "Bloody hell! You could write or fire call a person you know! At least give us a fair warning so we could throw together a welcome back party or something."

"Thanks but, no thanks Draco. I can do without parties for the time being. Where's Lucius?"

"He's upstairs giving Ciaran his bath. You look bloody awful! All that fine work we did of fattening you up and making you look semi-decent and they go and ruin you with a month of bad food and conditions."

I laughed and squeezed Draco tightly before letting do, "Do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what's this big favor?"

"Prepare the biggest and most fattening meal possible with works while I go see my other lover and son."

Draco grinned his usual snarky grin and nodded, "Get going! Your sons missed you."

I smiled and bounded through the living room and up the stairs as fast as I could. I checked my old room and heard complete silence. I then went into the room that I shared with my husbands and heard a child's squealing laugh and the splashing of water. I snuck in quietly until I reached the open doorway of the bathroom. From where I stood I saw Lucius' long platinum blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail which trailed over a white button up shirt which he had buttoned at the cuffs and rolled up to his elbows and with the shirt tucked in to a pair of black slacks. It was quite a delicious site and yet part of me couldn't help but think that I really needed to talk him into buying a pair of tight jeans to show off his delectable bottom. It was funny that my vocabulary was non-existent unless it came to describing my husbands and their assets.

I tip toed in a little more so that I was standing by the sink and it was at this spot that I could see Lucius half holding Ciaran as he took a yellow ducky rag and washed his back and belly before he dipped it under the water and rinsed the suds from it before lifting it and gently scrubbing away the suds.

"Mr. Ducky washes away all the dirties and suds. All done! Let's get you dried off now."

I didn't want to ruin the moment but who could seriously keep quiet when Lucius, THE Lucius Malfoy was speaking baby talk and in cute little voices while holding a yellow ducky wash cloth? Who? Not me that's for sure!

I snickered and then it turned into snorts and then out right laughter. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes and my sides hurt and when I looked back up at Lucius with that indignant pout in place and a duck robe clad Ciaran in his arms I laughed even harder. It took me a few minutes to get myself under control and by then Sev and Draco had come upstairs and drug me out of the bathroom and helped sit me on the bed.

I plopped back and enjoyed the soft cushioned mattress and the familiar smells of Lucius and Sev that were imprinted on the bed, pillows and blankets.

"So have you returned to the land of the sane now, Harry?"

I turned my head to the side and saw Draco sitting in a chair at our vanity dresser and I grinned, "I needed a good laugh."

"May I ask what triggered it," asked Sev from his spot on the bed to my left.

"A month at a place that made your potions class seem like a pleasure cruise and then making returning to reality."

I looked over at my four month old son from where he laid on his back as Lucius diapered and dressed him. I sat up and scooted back so that I could lean against the headboard and look down at my son. I raised my hand and sat in gently on his black tufted hair and then made a path from his head down to his cherubic cheeks and then his small arms and tiny fingers that grasped my own in a tight grip. I smiled down at him shaking my finger happily. I managed to pull my finger free so I used my free hands to lift him and hug him against me. I couldn't have been happier if someone had told me that Voldemort had died wearing pigtails, a frilly pink tutu and in drag queen make up.

"He smells the same."

I heard Draco sputter and laugh, "You didn't think we'd dip in him in one of Sev's potions did you?"

I laughed and nuzzled my nose in his soft baby skin and laughed when he smiled brightly at me, "No, but I remembered his smell before I left and it just makes me happy to find everything the way it should be."

Lucius lay against me and nuzzled my neck. He began to kiss and suckled his way to my ear and then my attention away from Ciaran so that he could kiss me on the lips which became more as was everything when it came to either of my husbands. We both felt a small hand patting our faces and that's when we broke away and grinned. I looked down at my son and I knew that I had to break the good news.

"So...Draco. What did your med witch have to say?"

Draco grinned rested a hand on his stomach, "Well when we first discussed it before you left I was four months and I am now currently five."

I smiled, "Remember how you always said had this tendency to steal the spot light, even if it was unintentional?"

"Yeah, but what the...YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING?"

I ducked my head and tried not blush, "Well since I don't know where to begin we'll start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and looked down at Ciaran who was looking a little tired as well as fussy, "How about someone get Ciaran a bottle for me while I change out of these robes and then I'll tell you?"

Draco walked over and took Ciaran from my arms and Lucius stood up to go get a bottle. Sev sat on the bed and watched as I stripped of the medals and pins that had been given to me today and throughout my stay at the Auror training camp. I set them in a jewelry box atop my dresser and undid my cloak, tossing it onto the bed. I rummaged through my dresser pulling out a pair of blue jeans, a green button up short sleeve shirt and pair of clean white socks. I sat down on the bed and unlaced my boots and kicked them off in front of me before I leaned over and slid off the black Auror issued socks. I stood up and undid the uniform top and sat it on the bed on top of the cloak and grabbed the button up shirt slipping it on and buttoning it up.

I had completely forgotten Draco was in the room and was reminded after I had taken off my belt and slacks when a loud clearing of the throat caught my attention. I turned around and blinked at a blushing Draco and a very surprised and flustered looking Lucius and Sev. I slid my jeans on and buttoned them and plopped down on the bed sliding on my socks.

"Sorry guys, I kinda got used to changing when others were in the room."

I stood up and gathered all of my uniform and cast a quick cleaning spell before spelling them onto hangers and hanging them in the closet behind my bonding robes. I looked at my boots and spelled them clean as well before making them walk into the closet. I spelled the door shut and turned to look at the men gathered around me.

"Okay, where to start...I was in basic wand and spell training and did fine but I kept getting tired for no reason at all and when using really small spells. I ignored and managed to do well despite it until we got to the tougher spells and that was when I started having trouble. One spell and I was literally drained for the rest of the day but seeing as how resting is not at all allowed and the rigorous training schedule I pushed on and once again managed to work my way around it and of course the day before I'm due to return home Doc calls me in and gives me the whole creepy, 'When was the last time you've did the horizontal limbo' question."

"I answer after being myself and after a quick spell we learn that I am two months along. Feel free to start ranting."

I heard silence and saw blank faces and I wasn't sure whether it was a good sign or a bad one.

"Why would we rant? You couldn't have possibly known you were pregnant when you went away to Auror training," said Lucius as he walked over handing me the bottle.

"You had no signs right," asked Draco as he walked over and handed me Ciaran.

"No, not that I know of. When I was pregnant with Ciaran there was the morning sickness and the nausea and the being constantly tired and of course I did have one or two fainting spells."

"If you did have any fatigue it would have been written off as stress and from the strenuous training. Besides, you said the baby was healthy, right," asked Sev as he leaned over and watched me feed Ciaran.

"So...how do you all feel about this?"

"Harry, it doesn't matter how we feel. You're the one who's pregnant and you're the one who has to go through delivering again. We love you and any child you bring to this family. So, how do you feel?"

I stared at Sev who had answered and then looked over at Lucius who nodded in agreement and then to Draco who smiled and put his nose in the air," So what is it, Harry."

"I'm excited and yet overwhelmed. I know we can care for a child monetarily and we have enough helping hands but it does seem like I got pregnant a little too soon after Ciaran was born. I think I deal."

"That means we can go to see Poppy together!" Shouted an excited Draco.

"I'm curious as to who the father is," said Lucius.

"My bets on Sev," called out Draco.

I laughed and then took the bottle from Ciaran's mouth and put him on my shoulder and burped him.

"So I suppose we should fire call Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione and let them know that I'm home."

"That can wait. Lie down and rest." I held Ciaran in the crook of my arms again and I was more than surprised to see that he was sound asleep.

"We can never get him to do that. We literally have to tire him out," said Lucius looking annoyed.

"It's probably my voice. He heard it for nine months so he's used to it," I said as I slid down slowly on the bed and lay Ciaran next to me, arranging pillows on the other side of me in case he decided to roll over or wiggle his way off the bed.

I felt drained and for once instead of falling asleep listening to the snores of loud men I fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of my son.

To Be Continued...

Tired... 3 chapters in 1 day. It's a new record for me. 9 Oyasumi Minna!


	24. I- will protect you in the night

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 24: I- will protect you in the night

I found myself standing in a large back yard surrounded by herbs and spices growing in a large garden with many flowers, domestic and wild surrounding what looked like a large homestead of some sort but the house its self was a small white mansion with ivy climbing up its walls. I turned and saw the familiar looking young boy with the dark hair and gray eyes and knew that it was Ciaran. He smiled at me from where he stood near the herb garden and I found myself smiling back.

He wore a pair of black khaki's and a black long sleeved button up shirt with billowing gray robes around his neck that almost matched the silver gray of his eyes. He smiled and looked down at my midsection and then pointed a long finger.

I looked down at my self and saw that I was pregnant and upon seeing this reaction was a surprised smile which caused a child near me to giggle. The giggle caused me to look in the direction it came from, where I saw the young girl from before swinging happily on a wooden swing tied with rope and hung from an old oak. She wore a sea green dress with an adorable white apron over it and an emerald green cloak hanging around her neck by a pink rose pendant. Her black curls fell past her shoulders with the sides put in plaits and left hanging. She smiled and looked at Ciaran before she hopped off the swing and skipped towards me. A loud crash of thunder sounded and then the sky grew dark and ominous.

I felt something near my feet and upon looking down I saw that the peaceful garden was now being overridden by snakes of all types as they slithered towards my children. I held out my hand and yelled out in parsletongue for them to stop and they did momentarily and then it all went black.

I sat up gasping and calling out which caused Ciaran to wake and cry out. I turned and lifted him into my arms, cradling him against my chest.

"It's okay. I won't let the snakes get you. It's alright. Shh...It's okay little Raven. It's okay."

His crying ceased and I rubbed his back calming both him and myself with the gesture. Having him in my arms safe and sound was all I needed and at the moment it was all I wanted. I sat firmly against the headboard of the bed and laid Ciaran in my arms like I had when he was a new born as I began to sing softly.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine.

Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear Baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes, your not much goodness knows.

But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine."

I couldn't help but smile when I looked down and saw a quietly sleeping Ciaran nestled against my chest. I slowly slid my legs over the edge of the bed and padded across the room to Ciaran's bassinette in the dark when a dim light slowly filled the room. I felt my cheeks become warm when I turned around and saw the smiling faces of Lucius and Sev who had most likely come to make sure all was well. I leaned over and gently laid Ciaran in his bassinette and covered him with a blanket that had a baby griffin embroidered on it. I smiled as I placed his plush penguin beside him.

"If either of you comment about my singing you are cut off for a month."

"You make it sound as if I would make a snarky comment about your wonderful and melodic singing," said Sev as he tried not to grin.

"I have photos of you in a kimono and I'm not afraid to use them."

"I have photos of you in a woman's kimono," said Lucius smirking.

"Okay, what can I do to assure that your silence is continual and that assures Sev's student can be spared the sight of him in a kimono?"

Lucius guffawed which is something I thought I'd never see and another thing to tell Draco about.

"Well it's five in the morning and Draco is still asleep as well as our little Ciaran so... why don't we break in the kitchen?"

I blinked and then grinned and then dashed out the bedroom calling behind me as I ran, "Last one down only gets oral!"

I heard their thundering footsteps behind me as I reached the bottom of the stairs and ran through the living room and into the kitchen. I saw a grinning Lucius and Sev and smacked my palm into my face. Why hadn't occurred to me that they could apparate? I grinned wickedly as both starred at me and then I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it onto the floor and as my hands began to tug at my jeans I felt a pair of hands stop me as another pair lifted me up and pulled my back against their chest. I saw Lucius working on the button of my jeans and then the zipper before I felt them yanked from body. I moaned and arched against the chest behind me and suddenly I was being moved. I felt the body below me jump up and I found myself sitting on that persons lap with a growing erection pressed against my cotton boxers. My own arousal was straining wantonly against the fabric and was already beginning to weep. A month of abstinence will do that to you.

I felt Lucius' hands wander over my thighs as fingers and lips kissed, suckled and pinched along my thighs. A warm wet mouth covered my clothed erection and began to suckle, causing a noticeable wet spot on my boxers. I writhed and wiggled causing Sev to moan as I rubbed against his own clothed erection. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around Sev's neck and writhed wildly against his chest and on his lap.

Sev leaned over my shoulder and caught my mouth with his own. He nibbled and suckled my lips going from the top to the bottom. He thrusted his tongue to the back of my throat and I learned why most people called French kissing "Tonsil hockey". I was a prisoner to their pleasurable touches and I was glad for it. I noticed that I was now nude and Sev's clothed erection now rubbed at my entrance causing a wonderful friction for both of us.

"Want...more..."

My body was lowered from the comfortable spot of Sev's lap and I immediately turned around and reached from Sev's trousers, unzipping them with a cautious hand. I freed his erection and stared at it a moment before I playfully touched and caressed the mushroomed tip, enjoying Sev's hitched breaths. I leaned forward and took an experimental lick. Oral was something I had never tried and since my real virginity had been stolen perhaps I could give my Oral virginity. I gathered my courage and took another lick, gathering the salty pre-cum from the weeping slit and swallowed. It wasn't a horrible taste. I then licked and nibbled my way from the tip to the bottom of his shaft, moving from top to bottom a few times.

I was pretty sure Lucius was just standing back and watching and when I turned around to look he was doing just that, with the exception that he sat in a kitchen with his hand caressing his own aching need. I leaned over and stuck my bottom outwards and up and waited for him to catch the hint. He grinned and approached, stopping at the stove. I watched from over my shoulder, Sev's erection still in hand as Lucius took out a bottle of cooking oil and approached us. I turned my attentions back to Sev's erection and busied my hands with his sac while my mouth continued to nibble and lick. That stopped momentarily as I felt two slickened fingers enter and scissor. They moved in and out and scissored and then two became three and three disappeared and I felt the bulbous head of Lucius' member push past those first rings of muscle and then slide in to the hilt.

I felt him still and I decided that no guts no glory as I opened and attempted to take as much of Sev's erection into my mouth. I took him deep and fast and quickly slid back up to the tip when I felt my gag reflex kick in. That let me know my limits and perhaps with practice I could overcome those limits. I felt Lucius move and as soon as he set a pace I began to move up and down, swallowing as much of Sev as I could manage. I felt my orgasm near and felt Sev grow larger in my mouth. I felt the explosion of his warm salty seed and I tried to swallow as much as I could. I felt Lucius' pace grow faster. His hand snaked its way under my body and grabbed my erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. I neared orgasm and was pushed over the edge when he released deep inside of me.

Sev held me up under my arms as my orgasm sucked the strength. I sighed happily and shivered as another but smaller orgasm wracked my body when Lucius pulled out. I sighed happily and laid my head in Sev's lap.

I heard Sev chant a quick cleaning spell and was glad someone had recovered and done us that small favor.

"What time is it," I asked slightly slurred.

"It's only six. I say we go back to bed for another hour or so," said Sev as he slid off the counter and lifted me into his arms.

I nodded and was apparated upstairs and placed in a comforting lover sandwich.

I had managed to get out of bed a little after nine and after taking a nice, long, hot bath I got dressed and collected my very vocal son and carried him down the stairs. He seemed to be quite irritable this morning and from what I could see he was beginning to teethe. I put his gelled teething ring in the freezer while I walked into the living room and settled in a rocking chair that sat in front of the fire place and fire called Mrs. Weasley. I waited a few minutes while Ciaran nibbled on my fingers, slobber coating my fingers and dripping on my jeans. When I saw Mrs. Weasley's face in the fire place at first she looked questioning and then a huge smile spread across her features.

"HARRY? How are you? So you've completed Auror training?"

I smiled and adjusted my glasses with a free hand, "I'm good and glad to be home and yes, I did complete my training."

"Are they going to put you on active duty anytime soon?"

"No. I seemed to have lucked out. I won't be able to go on duty for a year or more. It seems my body didn't take what I said about being your competition as a joke."

She looked at me curiously for a few moments before her eyes widened and she squealed in delight," Oh, Harry dear that's wonderful news. You're having Irish twins!"

"Irish twins?"

She laughed and clarified it for me, "It's an old saying. It means having children very close together."

I blushed and laughed and tried to take the attention off of me in the only manner I knew how, "So have Hermione and Ron set a date yet?"

"Those two are as stubborn as a pair of House elves. Hermione swears that as soon as she's done graduating and gets her apprenticeship at Hogwarts then they can marry. Although I believe she's caving. Ron has gone to Quidditch try outs and supposedly he's caught the interests of few but he's only interested in one."

"Let me guess...the Chudley Cannons?"

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "You know Ron. And speaking of stubborn, I hear that Hogwarts is opening back up and is doubling class sizes because of the fact that many of you have missed a year of schooling and it wants to catch you up and have you pass with this year's current seventh years. You're a shoe in to pass, especially after passing Auror training. I hear they need a DADA teacher again this year. Perhaps you should put an end to this curse," she said with a sparkle in her fiery eyes.

"I think that if they truly wanted me to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher then Professor McGonagall would have said something."

"That's where you're wrong Harry dear. She doesn't want to burden you, but truth is you're the best person for the job. I hear Sev has been asked to return but he's worried about you and Lucius and the baby. He said he would talk it over with you when you came back but I could tell it was weighing heavy on his mind."

I nodded and wondered why Sev hadn't said anything. Although it's kind of hard to get in a word when were constantly having sex or caring for Ciaran. I suppose it's not something you can bring up at any time and I had just gotten home and he probably didn't want to burden me. I wonder if he and Lucius had talked about it.

"I take it he hasn't mentioned it? Don't get mad at him, I tend to say more than I should, a bit like Hagrid I should say. It's something to consider and Lucius could always come visit or even stay on school grounds with you. It's something to think about. At least finish some of your schooling. Ron's returning and we all know Hermione was first on the list for re-admission."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'll think it over."

"No problem dear. I'd better go. I'll let Hermione and Ron know that you're back as soon as they get home. Take care Harry and be sure to call go visit Poppy. She's already excited about helping Draco and Charlie so I'm pretty sure she would love to help you again, and Merlin willing this time is under more normal circumstances."

I flashed a bright smile, "I'll drink to that!"

The fire place went dark and I stood with Ciaran still chomping on my fingers and made my way to the kitchen which smelled wonderful. Upon entering I saw two large frying pans on the stove still cooking what looked to be pancakes and bacon and in the middle of the table sat a large plate stacked high with waffles, a bowl of fresh fruit and a large pitcher of Orange juice with a large jug of milk next to it. I smiled and walked over to the table and sat down. I held Ciaran with one hand while I pulled an empty plate towards me and began to pile it high with waffles, smothering them with butter and then topping them with syrup. Lucius walked over and kindly took Ciaran from my arm and I wiped my spittle covered hand on my jeans.

I dug into my waffles with fervor, managing to eat three of them before Lucius dropped two sunny side up eggs on my plate as well as six pieces of bacon and a pancake. I had finished the bacon and was almost done eating both my eggs and pancake; which served as a shell for my egg tortilla, when I finally noticed three amused faces staring at me.

"What?"

"I don't think I've seen you eat that much before," stated an amused Draco.

"Oh, you failed to see him in Japan. He ate quite a bit over there, most of it sweets," said Sev.

"Oh, hush and pass me a glass."

Draco passed a tall glass that I filled to the brim with milk and then drank. I finished my eggs and pancake tortilla and then got two more waffles, this time piling them high with fruit and jellies. I carved them up and finished them with a second glass of milk and finally sat back in my chair with my hand resting on my stomach.

"That was the greatest meal EVER! Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get dressed. We've got a visit with Poppy. She has no idea you're coming so it'll be a nice surprise," said Draco as he stood.

"Are you coming," I asked turning to look at Sev and Lucius.

Both gave a blank look for a moment and then I sighed, "I believe you have something to talk to Professor McGonagall about, Sev and Lucius; you should be there for Draco since Charlie is away finishing up his reports and filing in Romania."

"I could strangle that woman..."

"Ah, ah, ah...That's your Mother in Law you're talking. Don't make me have to bat boogey hex you. Now go get dressed. I believe we can go there by floo."

"Yes, we'll end up in Madam Rosmerta's and I believe you know a way into the building from there," said Sev smirking.

"Yes, but you can't prove that."

He rolled his and him and Lucius said a quick cleaning spells and I dressed Ciaran and cradled him in my arms as we stepped into the fire place.

To Be Continued...

Tired...fingers hurt...

Yup, long chapter, or at least for me.

Read, enjoy and I shall let the suspense of what Harry's baby is and who the father is wait til next chapter.

Kat


	25. I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity

Title: Lucid Consequences  
Author: DeityOfDeath  
Archive: Yes please...  
Pairings: Lucius/Harry/Snape  
Category: Drama, romance, slash  
rating: NC-17/R  
Spoilers: Maybe.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Non-con, Mpreg SPOILERS! If you haven't read HBP then DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
Disclaimers: I never have nor will I ever own Harry Potter or its chars. They are property of JK Rowling and major companies.

Note from Author: Thank You for reading and supporting fan fiction! Enjoy and please review!

SPOILERS AHEAD! You have been warned!

Chapter 25: I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity

"Yes, we'll end up in Madam Rosmerta's and I believe you know a way into the building from there," said Sev smirking.

"Yes, but you can't prove that."

Lucius said quick cleaning spells and I dressed Ciaran and cradled him in my arms as we stepped into the fire place.

I stumbled out of the fire place and would have crashed into the crates of packed Butter beer if it hadn't been for Madam Rosmerta herself.

"Trying to kill your self and your son? I should swat Severus and Lucius atop their thick heads for letting you travel first through the floo with a babe in arms and no one there to spot you. Lucky for you I needed more Butter beer."

"He's the one who should be swatted. The overzealous Gryffindor that he is didn't think before stepping into the fire place and flooing before we could say anything," said Sev as he delivered a nice stinging swat to my bottom.

"Save it for the bedroom Severus, I will not have that sort of thing going on in my store room," said Madam Rosmerta as she bustled out of the nearest door and we followed after. We walked out into the hustle and bustle of the bar and heard shouts of greeting. I nodded and held Ciaran tightly in both arms as I walked towards the exit and entrance to the building.

"Stop by later boys! I'd like to see the new edition when it's not as busy in here, "shouted Rosmerta as she poured liqueur into two glasses at once.

We exited Madam Rosemerta's and walked around Hogsmeade for a while before I decided that I did not want to drag Ciaran through my secret passage and instead had Lucius hail a carriage. We all got in and I got to enjoy a nice ride even with Ciaran being a bit fussy.

"What's wrong with Ciaran? He's been fussy the past few days," asked Draco as he leaned over and felt Ciaran's forehead and then grabbing a tiny hand.

"I think he's teething. It's a very painful thing to go through and it's better to go through it now then later."

"Is that why his teething ring is in the freezer," asked Lucius.

"Shit! I completely forgot about it. I'll see if Poppy has anything that can help."

"I'll check my potions books. There should be something in one of them," said Sev smiling at Ciaran.

Ciaran busied himself knawing on my knuckles and more then voiced his displeasure of their loss when we arrived at Hogwarts.

We all stepped out of the carriage and made our way through the archway leading into Hogwarts and after walking up a few steps and walking down two hallways we came to the Health wing. Draco smiled and knocked on the door politely.

"Come in, come in," called Poppy's familiar voice, which sounded far away.

We walked into the room and passed empty beds in search of the med witch.

"Where are you Poppy," called out Draco.

"Ah Draco, it's you. I'll be out in a minute. I'm going through my supplies so I know what to stock up on. I hope Severus returns because I need to replenish my supply and I don't want to trust another wizard with the health of my students."

Sev seemed to stand a little straighter and a hint of pride and a lot of happiness shone in those ebony pools.

"We shall see, Poppy. I shall discuss it with my husbands," called out Sev in a semi-amused voice.

"Severus?" Poppy leaned out and peered from around the doorway of her closet and gave a surprised gasp when she saw us all gathered there.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Harry, Lucius and little Ciaran as well! What brings you all here?"

"Draco kindly told me that you were going to be his midwife and mentioned that he had an appointment and asked if I would like to come with. Seems I might need similar services."

She stared at me for a moment before realization dawned on her and her eyes lit up, "Pregnant? Already? Didn't you get back from Auror training? How in the world did you go through training pregnant? No. Never mind. I don't want to know. If I know too much I'll rant and Merlin knows you've heard my rants too often and probably know them by heart."

She had her hands fisted on her hips and after taking a breath she looked over at Ciaran and held open her arms smiling. I shook my head smiling as I passed him over. She took one look at him, felt his head and tutted.

"I think he's teething. Is there anything you can give him?"

She hugged him close and walked towards her storage closet. She went in and the sound of bottles clanking resounded in the nearly silent room and then she returned carrying two bottles.

"This is a mild pain reliever that has a slight numbing agent. It should help, just dip a candy cane or some sort of candy in it and have him suck and gum it. Baby's are pickier than you Harry but the candy should help."

She reached into her apron pocket and pulled at a blue and green candy cane and opened one of the bottles dipping the candy cane into it. She then walked over and held it for Ciaran to see and put it near his mouth. He immediately opened and started gumming it with a fierce tenacity.

"That should help. Take these home with you and keep them stored in a dark place so that they'll keep well. Stop at Honey Dukes on the way home as well. I believe they also carry some treats that should help. Now, while I examine Draco and Harry do you two wish to stay or would you like to go talk to Headmistress McGonagall?"

Sev and Lucius looked at Draco and me before looking at each other and then nodding.

"We'll stay for now. I wish to see my grandchild and learn what my son is having and I'm pretty sure that both Sev and I are in agreement that we want to know how our new child is doing and if we might inquire as to who the father is," said Lucius.

Poppy smiled and nodded. She walked over and handed a now quieter and more calmed Ciaran to Lucius, "Follow me Draco."

She led Draco to a curtained enclosed area and patted the bed, "Hop on up."

Draco did as told and let Poppy run the basic check up spells, making sure that he was healthy and then she began doing spells to check on his unborn child. She smiled and asked Draco to lie back as she ran her wand over his growing abdomen.

"All looks well. Would you like to know the sex," asked Poppy.

"Yes please. I despise surprises and it would help when gathering clothes and decorating the baby's room," said Draco smirking.

Poppy said a few words in Latin and the wand glowed a lovely shade of light blue, "Congratulation's Mr. Weasley. You and Charlie will be having a baby boy."

"Just one right? I would hate to be surprised with a Forge," asked Draco sitting up and straightening his clothes.

"No Draco, no twins. At least not this time."

Draco grinned and hopped down.

"Your turn Harry."

I walked over and hopped up onto the bed and allowed her to do her check up of my health and noted how many times she frowned.

"Well...you're healthy but I would like you to put on some more weight. I'm sure the food during training wasn't very appetizing and probably not very filling but you should have eaten everything they gave you. I know you probably didn't know you were pregnant so I won't say anything other than to let Sev and Lucius fatten you up. Also, drink lots of milk and if need be take vitamins. Now lay back please."

I nodded and lay back, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me as she waved her wand around and smiled, "Your child is healthy and I think that we have Voldemort to thank in part for that. I believe he made your magic stronger when he attacked you as an infant and caused your own powers to grow even more. Basically you're powerful enough to use even the most advanced magic and still be able to protect your child."

"How come I didn't come across this when I was pregnant with Ciaran?"

"How often did you use your magic when you were pregnant with Ciaran?"

I thought about that and realized that during most of my pregnancy I hadn't needed to use my magic more than three or four times and I vocalized those thoughts.

Poppy nodded and then turned to look at my stomach which was just beginning to show a slight bump, "Now let's see who the father is."

She waved her wand and chanted in Latin and after a moment a coat of arms appeared and after having seen Lucius' I knew that it wasn't the Malfoy coat of arms.

"I'm guessing that's the Snape coat of arms," I said as I turned my head to look at Sev who smiled at me warmly and nodded.

"Congratulation's Sev!"

I watched as Lucius embraced Sev one handed careful of Ciaran who still lay hung in his arms.

"I might be able to tell you the sex. Would you like to know," asked Poppy.

"Sev might but I would prefer it to be a surprise."

Sev shook his head, "I can wait. We've only six more months to wait."

I smiled and sat up hugging Poppy, "Thank you Poppy!"

"No thanks needed. Now go see Minerva. I believe she's in need of new teachers and the three of you might be needed. I know that Mrs. Granger has already accepted her apprenticeship."

"What's she going to teach," asked Draco surprised.

"I believe she's taking over for Professor McGonagall. Now that she's become Head Mistress we're going to need a new Transfiguration teacher."

I smiled and turned to walk towards the exit and then realized that I might not know the password to the Headmasters office. Would it still be some sweet treat or would Professor McGonagall change that tradition. I felt myself grow sad and I tried to slap on a smile and hid how I was feeling.

"Could you tell us the password?"

Poppy turned to me and gave a soft sympathetic smile, "old blue eyes."

I smiled and nodded as we said our good byes and headed to the Headmasters Office.

Draco decided to wait for us in the dining hall since he was feeling a tad bit hungry. The rest of us made our way to the Head Mistresses office.

I found myself in the office I had known since I was in my first year at Hogwarts. A few things were different and one of those things was the new portrait of Professor Dumbledore on the wall. He smiled and nodded a greeting to each of us as we entered and I saw that twinkle in those blue eyes that I would always remember. A twinkle of mischief and happiness and not the dull and pain filled ones I had seen in his eyes before he had died.

"I believe that Molly has informed you of what Severus and I have discussed," asked Professor McGonagall as she sat down in a large chair behind a large desk.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"For Merlin's sake! Call me Minerva. I'm offering you a job Harry. Depending on your answer you could soon be a co-worker."

I smiled, "Yes, Minerva."

"So...I have 3 jobs available and I believe that you three are all available to teach. The first opening is of course Potions; the second position is none other than our 'cursed' Defense against the Dark Arts and our last is Apparition. I know all your strengths and even though I know you're all capable at each I shall let you decide which ones you want to teach. Severus I know that you were given the right to teach Defense against the Dark Arts before Albus passed away and if you want it it's yours but we will be in search of a Potions Professor."

I stared at Sev for a moment and saw apprehension cross his features.

"I don't think parents will approve of a Death Eater teaching their children, especially one who killed the Headmaster."

Minerva pursed her lips and before sitting up straighter and then smiling, "They'll have to deal with it. I will no other fill your position. You're gifted at both potions and the dark arts and any fool can tell you're the best for the position. Everyone knows how close to Dumbledore both of us were and if I am backing you then others will back my decision."

"I don't want to drag down your reputation or that of the school Minerva."

"Oh, pish posh! Hogwash and codswallop! I don't care what others think of me or this school. They can take it or leave it for all that I care."

We all smiled at that.

"You have convinced me Minerva. I shall return to the job of Potions Professor," said Sev with a sideways grin.

"And you two," she asked giving us a hopeful smile.

"Well I'm afraid I must decline for this year Minerva."

She looked a disappointed and shocked, "Whatever for?"

I placed my hand on my stomach and felt my cheeks warm, "Seems we're expecting yet another member into our slowly growing family."

She gave a look of genuine surprise and stood up coming around to embrace me in a big hug, "Congratulations Harry. So, who's the lucky father this time?"

"That would be me," said Severus grinning almost devilishly.

"Congratulations all of you! So, how far along are you?"

"Only two months. Seems my pregnancy caused quite a bit of problems for me while I was at Auror training. Not that I'm surprised that something like that would happen, my luck and all being an active factor."

She smiled and patted both Lucius and Sev on the backs, "Well it looks like you can have the Defense against the Dark arts position Lucius if you'll have it."

Lucius grinned and nodded, "I'll take you up on that Minerva, at least until Harry can take over the position. I am not suited for teaching plus I have big plans for the Ministry."

"What plans?"

"It seems while you were away Lucius and Arthur have become quite the odd pair of friends and it seems both are planning a big renovation and change in management for the Ministry. With Lucius' backing Arthur can be Head Minister in less than a year. I believe Lucius teaching could be very good publicity."

I was genuinely surprised. Away for one month and the whole world turns topsy turvy.

"Well it's all settled then. Do me a favor Lucius and ask Arthur to send his most capable teachers for Apparition this year."

"Will do Minerva. We'll see you..."

"Oh, yes! We'll have your quarters prepared and ready for you and your family in the very last week of August. The school doesn't open until September third."

"We'll see you then Minerva."

She smiled brightly and watched us leave the office.

To Be Continued...

WOW! It's been a while. Like I said, working 2 jobs and I have NO time to write anymore. I should start a "Help Kat Get a Laptop fund" LOL That way I can write at my perfumery job. I sit and do nothing for a good 4-5 hours my 7 hours there. Well I'd better go. I want to try and write another chapter for Sakura Drops and start a new Naruto fic.

Kat


End file.
